The Horse Lord and the Nightingale
by InquisitorJF
Summary: John Trevelyan never thought that greatness was on his path. As the youngest son of a noble Family from Ostwick, the best he would expect was to become a Templar. But as the events at the Conclave were sent in motion, watch as our new hero struggles with the responsibility that falls on him and how one lost nightingale helps the young man grow into the legend he was meant to be.
1. The Wrath of Heaven

John was quiet during the rest of the meeting, Josephine and Cullen were too busy discussing the next steps that the recently reborn Inquisition would take together with Cassandra to notice.

Leliana on the other hand was paying little attention to the words that were being spoken, her focus was on reading the young warrior in front of them. The Nightingale could play The Game and very well. She could tell many things about the person with some gazes and perhaps a conversation.

Human, male, hazel eyes, short dark blond hair, a little messy. White of skin but tanned, young, probably mid 20s, sharp features except for a slightly round nose, unshaven. Strong body, the mark on his left hand seemed like a very taxing burden yet he fought a legion of demons with strenght and skill and sealed the major rift at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Wich leads to another conclusion. He was well trained, she was surprised while watching him carry a greatsword into the battle and more so with the way he wielded it impressively. _'Now that seems reasonable'_, she tought.

She just gathered enough information about him during the three days that he remained unconscious after sealing the rift. John Trevelyan, youngest of 5 brothers of a noble house from Ostwick. A family with heavy connections to the Chantry and the Templar Order. As the youngest, he had no perspective of any major role in the family so it was most likely that he was trained from a young age to join the Templars.

Leliana's thought were interrupted by a wince. The action caught the rest of the room's atention. John noticed and instantly spoke "So... I will prepare for my departure to The Hinterlands since we already have our course of action. If you excuse me." As quick as the words left his mouth he was already on the other side of the door that slowly closed behind him. Everyone looked at his back as he exited the building.

"I'm worried about him." Josephine broke the silence while still looking at the now closed door.

Cassandra snorted "He is a big boy, he can handle himself." She said while examining the map on the table.

"Perhaps someone should check on him. He is far from home, some claim he is the Herald of Andraste and the mark on his hand seems to trouble him a lot. On top of that, since the start of all this madness he willingly helped us. I say he deserves a little of sympathy." The Commander added.

"I agree. I will see to the Herald." Leliana spoke and like John left the room surprising some of it's occupant with the aparent concern displayed by the usually ruthless spymaster.

* * *

She found him immediately outside the Chantry, near the tent she had set her working space. The warrior already was on his iron vanguard armor before the meeting, now he was securing a grappling chain to his right arm while making sure that his greatsword Claymore was properly in place on his back. Leliana watched as he finished his preparations and started looking at his marked hand.

"Does it hurt?" Leliana asked, startling the young man that quickly turned around to face her.

"I'm starting to understand why you are our master of secrets." He says quickly recovering with a small side-grin and a slight hint of admiration "Will I have to get used to you sneaking up on me?"

"My apologies Herald, I didn't mean to." The redhead says bowing slightly her head but keeping a watchfull eye to check his reaction.

He immediately sighed "Don't call me that." his words were barely a whisper but Leliana heard then anyway _'He does not believe?'_ she quickly tought.

"It hurts a little, but nothing I can't handle. Nice of you to ask." He says before she could voice what was previously on her mind.

"Still, I find it hard to believe that you are only concerned about my well-being." John stated.

"It was one of my reasons, albeit not the only one. I still have questions I would like answered." She says with a serious look, he laughed and spoke up "Varric did say something about you and Cassandra enjoying interrogations." Crossing his arms and leaning on the tent's table during the process.

"By all means Spymaster, ask away. I already sent word to Varric and Solas that we would be leaving shortly and they should be on their way, but not right now."

Leliana folded her hands behind her lower back and started the session."What were you doing at the Conclave?"

John's answer was quick "My family wanted to make sure that whatever decisions made would be of their interest. Also I was being offered to the Templars. Youngest son you know." She nodded accepting his first answer.

"Were you responsible for the explosion?" His expression darkned "I tought that this chapter was behind us all." The Young man says.

When the bard didn't say a word he sighed, "No." Was the only word that left his mouth, he was probably picturing where that conversation was going, some still thought that he was the criminal responsible. But not the Spywaster, she already knew of his innocence. She was at the Temple of Sacred Ashes when he stopped the Breach from growing any further. She heard Divine Justinia call out to him to help her. Still, analysing his reactions should help her undertand him, the questions were means to get them.

"Why are you helping us?" This one caught him slightly off guard, but Leliana really wanted the answer to this question,so she waited patiently while the warrior gathered his toughts to formulate one.

"I really don't know how to put my answer into words. All I know is that darkness has fallen upon Thedas and if anything good could have come from what happened at the Conclave it came to me." He stopped for a second, looking down at his left hand before continuing.

"All those people dead and I should be among them, still here I stand with a tool that could save the world." He rose his head with a determined look on his face "I feel it is my duty to make the best of whatever they call this, curse or blessing, to protect the innocent caught on this chaos and, who knows, perhaps end it."

She could feel honesty from those words, still it takes more than pretty words to save the world and even more to make the stoic Master of Secrets believe them. Nevertheless, Leliana couldn't help but feel better hearing that speach. "You sound like a remorseful criminal." She says seriously, making the Herald flinch.

"I- I already told y-" She interrupted him with a risen hand. "Don't worry, I know you are not responsible." a smooth smile on her beautiful face made him instantly relax and do the same "Never imagined that you off all people would be prone to make jokes."

"I don't." she replies immediately regretting the small display of playfulness and returnig to her serious self.

"No need for concern, your secret is safe with me." He smiled while saying those words.

Awkward silence settled in for a moment until Varric arrived followed closely by Solas.

"First the Seeker, now the Nightingale, you are popular kid, I give you that." The dwarf spoke, obviously amused with the sight, and blinked his right eye at John's direction making the human laugh.

"We are ready to leave" Solas stated.

"It seems we are still one member short." The warrior spoke aparently looking for Cassandra. "I'm here." Everyone turned to face the woman that just joined the party and was straping her shield to her back.

"Glad you could finally join us Lady Pentaghast." John says, a sly smile plastered across his face, making the Rogue dwarf laugh and give him a friendly pat on his back, the Apostate to show a small smile and Cassandra make a disgusted noise and speak

"I strongly advice you, Herald, to not listen and even more to not perform the provocations suggested by Varric. If you want to arrive at the end of this journey in one piece" She says the last part with a grim aura around her, making Varric laugh even louder and John beg for an apology.

Leliana couldn't hold back a slight laugh to scape her lips at the behavior of the party in front of her, for her relief Cassandra didn't notice. _'It is good to see this kind of interactions during hard times like these.'_ The redhead tought to herself.

"We are off then. Spymaster, perhaps we could finish this later." He nodded polietly in her direction, as she did the same. The nightingale watched the group leave Haven and soon her line of sight. Toughts about the young man beeing processed on her sharp mind replacing at least for now the dark ones about the Conclave.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is my first ever fanfiction, English is also not my first language but I tried my best here. I really really enjoyed DAI, it was the first game that I played from the series and although I now know that Leliana was a romance option at Origins, it really bothered me that in Inquisition she couldn't be romanced like almost everyone else, she is awesome and extremely badass. I really thought that it should happen, specially because she is going through a hard time and so I couldn't help but imagine what a romance based on friendship and mutual help could do to her and the Inquisitor. So this is my inspiration, I intend to write how the interactions after main and minor quests could bring them together and shape each other's behavior, approach some of their cutscenes in another light, also adding some nice moments and perhaps fluff that could have hapenned betwen them, with a little bit of humor and including some of other characters. This short chaper is perhaps the only one from Leliana's POV, it was only to introduce my Inquisitor and give some hints of his behavior. I would really appreciate reviews, I need them to get better! Hope you liked!


	2. I speak for no one but myself

"We won't stay for long Varric, there are still unfinished businesses at The Hinterlands." John says, mounted on his new Fereldan Forder when Haven started showing on the horizon, it was already past noon and the sound of the now busy village could be heard from the distance.

"Alright mom, don't worry, I won't goof around." The dwarf replies, on top of his own horse, pretending some annoyance. "Besides, the Seeker won't like that we kept her babysitting Chuckles more than the necessary amount of time." The thought made the Herald shiver slighty and the rogue give a loud laugh. _'She can get mad with this and he enjoys it! I think he really likes to irritate her.'_ Thought the warrior.

Varric and John were returning to Haven after two weeks at The Hinterlands. An encounter with a despair demon destroyed the young man's armor and severely injured Solas. The apostate stayed behind healing with Cassandra at one of the many Inquisition Camps that the party helped settle. They had recently recruited a horsemaster to supply their forces, and John saw this as an opportunity to repair his armor and help with escorting the mounts to the Inquisition base of operations. In addition, some words from the advisors could help him on his next move.

"So, this is Haven?" Both friends turned their heads to face the source of the voice. Dennet marched ahead from the pack of at least one hundred horses behind them in their direction mounted on a Taslis Strider.

"Doesn't look like much." The experienced man stated, unimpressed.

"I'm sure we will be able to provide everything you need Master Dennet." The young man says politely, bowing slightly. "If, of course, you provide everything we need." Complemented the warrior, making the new Inquisition's horsemaster snort, clearly offended.

"Don't worry about my part of this, Herald." John nodded after his last words, giving a small smile as the mounts expert turned to his pack of horses.

He just realized how the man in front of him worked, just bring a little of his pride to the surface and you can persuade him. Nevertheless, the warrior was extremely glad that the Inquisition could count with a good man like him.

Horns sounded from Haven, "Looks like our reception is ready." Varric stated.

"Let's move." John says rearing his horse and sprinting to the entrance of the village guiding the pack behind him.

* * *

As the group went through the front door, many excited villagers went to him to congratulate his recent accomplishments, clearly impressed by the big pack of horses behind their Herald.

He greeted the crowd for a short moment then made his way to the Chantry with Varric to address more pressing matters. The Ambassador, the Commander and the Spymaster awaited in front of it, two of them clearly pleased with the sight behind him. One on the other hand he could not tell exactly. Leliana remained serious.

"That is what we needed, remarkable job John." Cullen says while crossing his arms over his chest, admiring the horses.

"And we already received word from those agents you were able to bring to our cause, they have been of great help for the Inquisition." Josephine stated writing something on her clipboard.

The warrior only smiled, he was just glad that he was helping.

"Our Horse Lord is doing a great job isn't he Curly?" Varric enters the conversation.

"Horse Lord?" The spymaster spoke her first words.

"Yeah, you guys should have seen the way he rides, almost like out of a fiction" The dwarf explained the new nickname for the Herald, while John scratched the back of his head.

"Let's just say that I needed to perform some stunts to convince our new horsemaster to come here." The young man stated, finishing the topic.

"Anyway, go have some rest Varric, it was a long trip. And if you could, ask Harritt to seek me, I need him to fix my armor." The Herald says looking at the rogue that nodded smiling and turned away waving his right hand in the process.

When John turned to face his advisors once more, he noticed the curious looks that they were giving him, obviously waiting for some answers. He sighed. "When we were looking for rifts to close we came across a despair demon, a really strong one to say the least, it hurted Solas pretty bad and one of its ice beams hit me straight at my chest, freezing my armor instantly and shattering it in the process."

Before he could continue, the Nightingale interrupted him "You must be more careful, there are many people relying on you to help them!" She says a little too loud.

However, the warrior did not think he had done anything wrong so he replied, "Solas needed my help and I can take a few punches, so no need to make a big deal out of this." He says sharply but with a low and steady voice.

Leliana glared at him, an action that made him flinch but only inside his mind, outside he remained stoic. _'She can be scary, but what is the problem with her, I didn't do anything wrong.'_ He tought. "Very well then, I need to go over some reports from scout Harding. Excuse me." The master of secrets said already with her back turned and walking over to her tent.

The remaining members of the counsel looked slightly confused at her back, until John broke the silence "Something happened with her?" he asked, worry evident on his tone.

Cullen only shrugged and turned to go to the war room, probably wanting to plan the next move on The Hinterlands.

Josephine still looked at Leliana's back, also worried. "I believe that the Divine Justinia's death have finally reached her. She was too busy during the start of the Inquisition to mourn her. Now that we are beginning to lay the foundations and steady ourselves, it finally hit her." She explained, and the warrior nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps I could talk to her" he said, making Josephine show a sad smile. "You could, but I doubt that she will listen to you." She said, now turning to follow the Commander's way.

The Herald kept looking at the Spymaster's tent for a few moments before joining them at the war room.

* * *

After formulating the strategy for the next weeks at the Hinterlands with Cullen and Josephine and talking with Harritt about his armor John found himself In front of Leliana's tent. The sun was already starting to set and the villagers were making their way home after a day of hard work.

When he was about to enter he started listening to the Nightingale's low and sweet voice. He instantly recognized parts of the Chant of Light '_She must be praying.'_ He thought making his way inside the tent as quiet as possible.

There she was down on her knees with praying hands in front of an improvised shrine. He decided to remain quiet and let her finish, although she was probably aware of his presence already.

He took in the view in front of him. First, he examined her delicate features, the way they seemed perfectly sculpted like a masterwork. Afterwards his gaze rested on her lips that moved slightly while murmuring her prayers, and then moved up to her closed eyes that now hid the beautiful blue that he already noticed at their first meeting. Finally, he eyed the small parts of her short red hair that escaped her hood and could not help but think how beautiful it was. _'Maker, this woman is gorgeous.'_ The young man thought while a brief blush covered his cheeks.

She was fully dressed with her hooded cloak, a light steel mail covering some parts of it and the Inquisition crest proudly in the middle of her chest. Still he could notice the female features and proportions of her body. _'Not the time to have this kind of thoughts.'_ He says inside his mind, shaking the things that were populating his head.

As soon as he finished his analysis, she started getting up, making him regain his composure. "I hope I didn't interrupted you. Just wanted to see how are-"

The master of secrets continued looking at the shrine. "People say that you are the Herald of Andraste, a prophet of the Maker. So tell me, Herald." She seemed to mock the title that he unwillingly received. "Does the painful death of hundreds of the faithful to your cause a part of a game?"

"How is this a game?" It was all that he could say.

She snorted, now looking at him, "Do you see the sky? Do you know how many innocents were murdered? Do you know that the Holiest of Holies is dead, a woman that sought only piece to the land? If this is the will of the Maker, what is it if not a game?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, he could tell that she was relieving her disappointment with her faith at him, maybe a little too aggressively. He released a sigh and his face developed a sad expression, _'I can take it, perhaps this will make her feel better.'_ He thought and spoke "I speak for no one but myself, I can't answer your questions."

She returned her gaze to the shrine, apparently calming a little. "Do you even worship the Maker?"

"I really don't know, and usually don't like to discuss this matter." The warrior said leaning on the nearest table and started looking at the last lights from the setting sun over the mountains.

"That sounds like a no." she says following his gaze for a moment and then looking back at him as he resumed looking at her. "You are lucky, he demands a lot."

She stopped for a second, and he could sworn that he saw tears forming in her eyes. That made his heart ache. Although as soon as he noticed it, it was gone.

"Justinia gave everything on his behalf, and he let her die." She resumed speaking.

"I did not know her, but I admired her goals, by all means I still do. And it is obvious that her death hit you hard." John said.

"Not just me, everyone, she was the Divine, she was our leader." He waited intentionally for her to resume her speech.

"I thought I was fulfilling the role he gave me, the Left Hand of the Divine, but now she is gone and it was all for nothing." She finishes, with a little anger showing on her tone.

"Perhaps you have another role to fill and I could help you with that, if you want me to." He said with a smile.

"I don't need your pity Herald, if this has something to do with your nice speech about helping the innocent don't even try." She dismisses his help coldly. "I am already regretting to let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness, it won't happen again." She went to the table that contained some reports and started reading them.

John took the hint and started to leave the tent, but before he left, with his back turned to her he opens his mouth. "I would be a fool to pity a strong woman like you Spymaster. I was just trying to help." He dared to look at her once more and saw that she stopped reading and was now looking at the mountains in front of her. He left to his tent with that, finishing his preparations for his return to the Hinterlands.


	3. Return from the Hinterlands

Leliana was alone at her tent in front of the Chantry at Haven, it was her favorite spot, even after all that happened the Chantry still calmed her and it had a beautiful view of the village. She was currently going through the investigation of the mysterious death of one of her agents.

The bard could feel the sickening presence of betrayal on this case, but still could not point her fingers at anyone yet. She sighed a little frustrated but quickly thought, _'It won't be long now, I already put my best agents on this case, I just need to be patient.'_ With that, she redirected her focus to another matter.

Reports from Cassandra about their expedition over The Hinterlands and its progress, but more precisely, about John and his actions.

The spymaster arranged with the female warrior that she would send periodic letters and include notes on them detailing his behavior so they could learn more about him. You can never be too careful after all.

She picked the first one and started reading it aloud the most interesting parts. It was already far into the night and the sleeping village posed no threat for the knowledge inside those letters.

"The Herald finally returned from Haven, I must say that he is behaving a little bit differently from before he left. More cautious and forethought over his actions. However, that is not keeping him from rushing to battle sometimes. Still, it is never without reason and I can tell he does not enjoy fighting. We settled another camp today, solidifying the Inquisition's roots on the region and closed at least two rifts, he is determined to finish this task first."

The nightingale gave away a sad smile _'Even after my harsh words he still took my advice to heart.'_ She thought picking up the second report.

"Today we stormed the Apostates Camp near the Crossroads, we made quick work of them. I never thought I would say this, but Varric and Solas are proving to be of great help to our cause. On top of that, John is showing a great amount of skill and some traces of a growing leadership, the dwarf and the elf are really warming up towards him. Since we already dealt with the Templars Camp at our first week of the expedition, it is safe to say that the conflict here should be over soon, the strugglers will most likely be finished by our forces in the following weeks."

"That is great news." Leliana said to no one in particular, making a mental note to notify Cullen over the matter as she started with the third message from Cassandra.

"We established a foothold over the Crossroads yesterday. We were also able to persuade Mother Giselle to join our cause, I am certain that her contacts within the Chantry will prove useful. In addition, the main reason she joined us so willingly is, beyond doubt, the actions of our Herald. The determination that the warrior shows to help and protect the ones in dire need impresses even me. One day we hunt down bandits who were taking advantage from the chaos to rob and plunder, on another one we hunt down rams for the starving refugees. No task is too small for him. I am still trying to understand this, if whether he does only for the sake of the Inquisition and its image or because he is a good man, it may be booth."

_'__Perhaps that speech wasn't only rushed words out of his mouth after all.'_ The redhead thinks, reaching out for the last report.

"Redcliffe is still out of reach to us, we are not allowed to enter yet. The expedition is nearing its end, we already covered most of the area and so we leave for Haven soon. Today we stayed at the Dusklight Camp. Unfortunately, for our Herald, he had a dangerous encounter with a High Dragon. There were rumors around the villages that we passed, still I doubt that it crossed his mind the possibility of surprisingly facing her. He and Solas left to gather some herbs for a tonic that the apostate recently learned and followed a trail near the camp. A while later we felt a tremor and a loud roar that startled everyone, soon afterwards John rushes into the camp, tripping over a rock, followed closely by Solas, horror clearly visible on their faces, screaming things about a huge dragon and at the same time marking the map with a big warning to not go there."

The serious spymaster had to cover her mouth to suppress a laugh. "It seems they are having fun." She says to herself. Soon afterwards, she started to yawn and feel the fatigue getting the best of her, so Leliana decided to call it a night.

* * *

The bard was already briefing her scouts about their shifts and patterns around Haven when the horns sounded from the entrance.

"The Herald must have arrived." One of the scouts said to another.

"You are dismissed." She stated while looking to the direction of the sound and her agents immediately bowed and left as she turned to the Chantry to meet with the council.

A few moments later John entered the war room, with Cassandra at his side, both still cladded in their worn armors.

"Greetings Herald." Josephine started. "Words of your success at the Hinterlands already reached many ears and so, a few noble houses are now showing interest in our cause." The ambassador complements with a happy tone.

"Also we are receiving recruits on an almost daily basis, all holding you and the Inquisition in a high regard. That without mentioning the agents you have recruited personally." The commander added, a smile adorning his face.

"Those are great news. It is good to know that our efforts are bearing fruits." The Free Marcher said proudly looking over all the faces on the room and making sure to pass the message that he did not do everything alone.

"On top of that we are now reaching out to the contacts Mother Giselle has given to us inside the Chantry that could help us." Leliana spoke, folding her hands behind her lower back as usual. "Unfortunately, the majority of the Chantry is still declaring us heretical." She finished and at the same time, Cassandra snorted.

"As expected." The seeker said unimpressed.

"Still, with the clerics voicing their criticism so loud at Val Royeaux our growth will only be stalled and we won't be able to contact neither Mages nor Templars into helping us with the Breach." The Antivan stated.

"But one of the ideas that Mother Giselle gave to us could help with the situation." Finished the ambassador.

"Which is?" The Herald said, motioning to Josephine continue.

"Have the Herald of Andraste address them personally." She complemented, looking at him.

"You can't be serious, that is not a good idea." Cullen spoke immediately afterwards, shaking his head in a negative reaction.

John reflected for a second and said, "That actually does not worry me so much."

However, the spymaster knew how dangerous this situation could turn out to be. "Do not underestimate the circumstances. An angry mob can finish you just as quickly as a sharp blade." She spoke seriously, making the warrior look down at the map deep in thoughts for a moment.

"I will go with him, we should leave soon." Cassandra breaks the silence that had settled. Leliana and the commander were about to protest when the Herald looked up again and spoke. "We don't have a choice on this. I will go. Just make sure to gather the contacts that were given to us by Mother Giselle, they could help us there."

As everyone apparently agreed with the decision, one scout approached the nightingale and spoke to her ear. "Reporting in, my lady." She recognized the agent that she sent to investigate the murderer of one of her operatives and quickly excused herself. Most of the council did not minded her abrupt exit, except for one young man.

* * *

The spymaster was furious, she already suspected a traitor, but confirming something that she really wanted to be a lie brought her anger to a different level. Especially at hard times like the present. "I knew that the whole situation of the assassination was odd to say the least, did the traitor believed that we wouldn't notice!" She said, fuming.

The scout that just delivered the grim news was in front of her, waiting for her next orders. Instantly every consequence possible to this treason raced through her mind, making her even angrier and clouding her judgment and her senses, she failed to notice the Free Marcher observing the situation at hand.

"Deal with him, quickly and painless if you can. He was a friend once." She gave her orders, but as soon as they left her mouth, a familiar voice spoke up startling both of them.

"Wait! What are you doing?" John said approaching the duo in front of him with a serious look.

"I'm dealing with a traitor, the murderer of one of my best agents." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at him.

"And you would kill him, just like that?" The warrior said, keeping his serious look.

"Do you see fault in my judgment?" The redhead snorted.

"Killing won't solve our problems." He spoke, now with a slightly sympathetic expression.

_'That's it.'_ Leliana thought, making her way towards the Herald, pursing her eyebrows, until she was face to face with him. Even if he was at least a foot taller than her, she still knew how to intimidate someone.

"What do you suggest then? Leave him be? He is now a threat to my other agents, he knows where they are!" Her voice getting louder. "I kill one to save dozens! It may not be pretty, but it needs to be done. I cannot have the luxury of ideals at times like these!"

He did no flinch, he did not bait an eye. Bearing a determined look and with the same tone she was using on him, but with a steady voice, John said. "Now is precisely the time for ideals."

This took the spymaster slightly aback. _'I am impressed with his resolve.'_ She tought, looking him straight in the eyes, searching for any signs of hesitation, signs she did not find in those hazel eyes. Suddenly turning her back to the young man, she resumed.

"You feel very strongly about this." She said with a sigh of defeat.

"Very well, I will find another way to deal with him." The spymaster complemented, redirecting her attention to the clearly embarrassed scout that watched the whole show. "Apprehend him, but see that he lives." She finished and the scout nodded and turned to leave.

"Look, I'm not saying that you should simply forgive him. Just don't be so quickly to bring down a sword to someone's neck." The Herald spoke, now with a normal voice and an understanding tone.

"Cease him, take every information you can from him over this betrayal and them judge him, make him an example. It helps if people associate justice with us in chaotic times like these." He finished.

Leliana nodded accepting his words.

He turned to leave, but before he could do so, the Orlesian bard called out to him.

"Wait Herald."

He stops, waiting for her next words.

"I believe you are familiar with the Grey Wardens." She said.

The warrior nodded.

"They are awfully quiet about all this madness that fell upon Thedas. We already tried contact with them to no avail." She continued while he remained listening intently.

"However, one of my scouts heard rumors about one Grey Warden recruiting at the Hinterlands, Warden Blackwall. Perhaps it would be wise to follow this lead, he could clarify the matter to us." The Nightingale finished voicing her opinion.

It was not long until he answered. "I will follow this lead after my return from Val Royeaux. Just give me a location if you can. Now I shall take my leave." With that said, John bowed, as Leliana did the same, and left.

Both of them wondering if they would ever have the chance to speak with each other under less stressful circumstances.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I know I said that the first chapter would be probably the only one with Leliana POV, but as ideas came to my mind I figured that there will be surely more than one, somethings just sound better from her. Second, the description of this story mentions our hero struggles, and I admit that he is doing a prety good job so far and kind of happy with his actions. Still, you must know if you played the game, that things go downhill pretty quickly after a couple of major quests and that is when things will start to get rough for him. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! I hope that you are liking reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. No need to worry about these Author Notes though, I just felt like explaining a little, they won't be many. Also, I was planning on putting this chapter on the weekend but I just found out that I will be busy them for at least a week. So, don't get used to these almost daily updates! Sorry, but don't worry, I will keep updating as much as I can. Thanks again and please review, it really helps!


	4. Choices

"Ugh." John grunted while pulling his greatsword from the now dead body of a man. He started reflecting about the chain of events that led to the present situation.

After the crazy incidents that transpired at Val Royeaux with the Chantry, the spectacle that Lord Seeker Lucius performed and the subsequently withdraw of Templar's forces from the city. He saw fit to follow Leliana's lead on the lone Warden and to attend the invitation of the Grand Enchanter Fiona, so there he was back to the Hinterlands.

Of course, he was not expecting an arrow to his foot or an invitation to a formal gathering in the meantime.

However, the young man was glad that after each of these peculiar events he was able to gather help from unexpected origins.

An elven archer by the name Sera, who he still fought hard to understand every sentence and had a funny hair.

Soon followed by an experienced mage called Vivienne, an active member of the Orlesian Court with no hair at all.

After the recruitment of both, he sent Cassandra, Varric and Solas back to Haven ahead of him, to report to the war council. While he went straight to the farmlands, where he found Blackwall and no answer from him regarding the Grey Warden's disappearance.

Still, the committed warden proved to be a potential asset to the Inquisition, so John gladly took his offer to join up.

Thereafter, the four-man squad went to Redcliffe, for the invitation of the rebel mage. Where an interesting meeting with Magister Alexius was held.

While on their way from the settlement a few remaining mercenaries that were mad with the Inquisition constantly foiling of their plans attacked the Free Marcher's group. _'It has been two long weeks.'_ He thought, scratching the back of his head and sighing tiredly.

"Well, it seems that was the last of them, good to see you guys can handle a fight." The warrior said, addressing his brand new party while sheathing his blade.

Warden Blackwall merely nodded towards him.

Sera snorted, sending the younger warrior a look that he could easily translate to _'Please, this was just too easy!'_ She resumed looting the bodies afterwards.

Vivienne was the only one to utter a word. "My dear, I recall saying that I was a mage of no small talent. I hope that this little display was enough to show you that." The words left her mouth with a hint of superiority, still, John could feel that it was not to mock him. _'It is just the way an Imperial Enchanter would speak, I guess.'_ He thought to himself, shrugging off any harmful suspicion.

"It is always good to be able to confirm things with your own eyes Lady Vivienne, I'm sure you understand that." The young warrior said politely, which earned him a disgusted sound from the elven rogue. _'Looking forward to see the interaction between those two.'_ He reflected.

"Anyway, we should be moving now, it is still a long road back to Haven and I hope you guys have some warmer clothes to the journey." With that said, he turned his back to lead the way and instantly everyone behind him flinched, making him turn around to face them once more.

"What?" The Herald said, obviously confused.

Sera was the one to speak, chuckling. "There is a friggin' arrow on your back!" She pointed towards him, amused.

He quickly turned his head and to his shock, there it was, an arrow lodged at his left shoulder. His eyes instantly widened. "Holly shit!" The wounded man cursed and the rogue archer burst into laughter.

He instantly went to grab it but as soon as his finger grazed the feathers, he immediately flinched in pain.

"Where did this blighted thing came from?" He asks to no one in particular, still looking at his back.

The warden coughed. "Well, there was an archer with that group of mercenaries, I guess he found his mark." He answered.

"That nug humping bastard! How I did not feel that?" John continued with useless questions, displaying his indignation and wounded pride.

Once again, the warden answered, now crossing his arms. "You wear heavy armor, it probably did not went too much into the flesh. Besides, if that is truly the case, in the heat of battle you would likely overlook this.

"It stings like crazy now." The young warrior said, never taking his eyes of the object.

"We need to take it off." The elf said, cracking a little and still laughing.

As soon as the words left her mouth, he turned abruptly and said. "Wait! Let's not make any rushed decisions." Waving both hands, his voice with a hint off panic.

"I'm afraid that Sera is right my dear, we have to remove it. Otherwise, even magic will be useless." Vivienne said with an almost motherly tone. "No need to worry, I know some healing spells, I will take care of it once we get this thing of your back. Now let me take a look." She resumed, approaching him and further examining the wound.

"Alright." John sighed defeated. "Just be gentle please." He almost begged.

The mage was getting ready to pull it out and said. "Of course my dear. Now shall we-"

However, before she could do anything, the mischievous elf jumped ahead, grabbed the arrow and screamed. "Beat you to it!" Then, with a quick and strong motion, she yanked the object from his back, almost making him scream.

"Ouch." Was all that he said, with his eyes tightly shut, hissing.

He soon recovered from the pain that rushed through his body and opened his eyes. Then, started spinning his left arm to test his shoulder, the younger warrior winced. _'I think this will be hurting for a while.'_ He thought for a second. Soon afterwards, he turned, smiling, towards the laughing archer.

"Thank you Sera and I'm glad that you enjoyed this whole ordeal." The Free Marcher said sarcastically.

"Anytime, yeah?" She said, smirking, now playing with the arrow. "You are funny, I like you." She finished.

He sighed once more, but soon after flashed a true smile towards the Wildcard. The circumstance was, indeed, funny.

Blackwall also smiled, while shaking his head, probably enjoying the situation too.

The mage then approached the young warrior "Now that the projectile has been taken care of." She glared toward the elf that easily shrugged it off. "Let us begin with the treatment so we can be on our way." She finished and John nodded allowing her to tend to his wound.

_'What an odd bunch.'_ He reflected on his new companions sympathetically.

* * *

"Here we are." John said as soon as the party arrived at Haven's front gate. Cassandra, Varric and Solas were there to greet them.

"I believe you are familiar with Sera and Lady Vivienne. Now I present you Warden Blackwall, our newest addition." He speaks almost proudly.

They all nodded towards the older warrior, who did the same, but before the young man could say anything more, the Seeker spoke. "Herald, we must choose our next step immediately, come to the war room as fast as you can. We may have proper introductions later."

He exhaled depressedly, looking up for a moment, before returning his gaze to the woman in front of him. "Let's go then." He said with determination.

With that, he left with Cassandra to the Chantry, leaving the remaining party members to mingle with each other.

* * *

As usual, when they arrived at the war table all the other council members were already there.

This time he started the dialogue. "Greetings everyone, I believe you received my report concerning the situation at Redcliffe." The warrior had already prepared and sent a letter detailing the events that transpired during his stay at the settlement.

They all nodded and Cassandra broke the silence. "To have a Tevinter Magister commanding the rebel mages poses a great threat, and a major setback to our hopes of getting their support."

"Just the thought that they would so easily pledge their services to the Tevinter Imperium makes me sick." Cullen said with disgust.

"Because the Lord Seeker ordering his man to knock out a revered mother at a public square just sounds a lot better." Lelliana snorted, angrily.

Josephine merely sighed and looking at the Free Marcher stated. "What scares me the most is this supposed obsession that Magister Alexius and his cultists apparently nurtures towards you. He even sent a letter inviting you and you alone to attend a meeting with him at Redcliffe Castle. "

"I'm almost flattered." The young man said with a chuckle, and then hardened his expression "It is obvious that this is a trap." He finished.

"Indeed. We are almost certain that he wants to kill you." The spymaster quickly agreed with him. "Still, there are other manners that we can approach them." She concluded.

The commander quickly added. "We don't have the man power to take that fortress, so a direct attack is out of question. The best ways is surely approach the Templars."

"Redcliffe is at the hands of a Magister, we can't have this!" The Pentaghast said, trying her best to maintain her composure.

"If the Herald goes into this crazy mission he will die there, and with that we lose the only way we have to close the Breach. I won't allow this." The former Templar did not raised his voice, still the tone he used was harsh and intended to bring a conclusion to the subject.

"So you would rather do nothing about this, and with that loose the mages and leave a foreign hostile power at our doorstep!" The Orlesian bard spoke, clearly infuriated.

"Either way, we can't march against Redcliffe, an Orleasian Inquisition army marching on Fereldan soil. That would surely cause a war, our hands are tied!" The Antivan ambassador added.

All the members of the council looked down, apparently defeated.

"Wait, there must be another way." John stated calmly, gazing at the map. "Perhaps not a direct attack, more like entering with a small group that could infiltrate the castle without being detected."

Leliana looked at him, as she could see clearer. _'She must have an idea.'_ He thought.

"There is another way to the fortress, an escape route meant for the family. It is too small to our troops, but we can send agents through." She voiced her new idea.

"It is still too risky, even a small force would be discovered before reaching Alexius." Rutherford said.

"We could create a distraction." The young warrior suggested.

"Exactly! Maybe we could grant the Magister's wish and send the Herald." The former left hand of the Divine added.

"Make them focus on Trevelyan, while our agents take out their forces." The commander paused, deep in thoughts. "It could actually work." He finished, warming up to the plan.

"It sounds like a plan." Cassandra followed suit.

"Still, this is your decision John, we could also approach the Templars if you would rather not play the bait. It is up to you." Cullen complemented.

All eyes fell upon him.

"I would also like to plot a strategy to approach the Templars, we should also consider their help." The warrior spoke, eyeing everyone in the room.

For the next moments, they elaborated a course of action to seek the Templars at Therinfal Redoubt.

"Now we choose." The warrior spoke again, pursing his eyebrows and looking at the map, every outcome possible rushing through his head.

"We do not have to make our move now." Leliana stated, throwing a warm look his way.

_'I must look exhausted.'_ He spoke inside his head.

"You should rest, we can finish this another day." The commander added, with an understanding tone, Josephine nodded.

The seeker was about to protest but a sharp look from the others in the room silenced her. The Free Marcher laughed in his mind.

"Well then, if you excuse me." He bowed and turned to leave. The last lights of the day entering the room as he opened the door and went his way.

* * *

It was already deep into the night. The village was quiet by now, John found himself seated on the pier near the frozen lake in front of Haven. He felt like taking a walk, have some fresh air. The chilly weather did not bothered him.

After he left the Chantry, Varric went to him offering a drink at the tavern and a good story about Bianca, with Blackwall and Sera right behind him. He was glad that they were interacting with each other, still there was just too much on his mind, without mentioning the exhaustion, so he decided to pass the offer with a warm smile and a promise to join them another day. The young warrior did enjoy a good drink with good company.

The night sky was clear, the moon shone on the ice that covered the lake. _'It is a beautiful night.'_ He thought.

"I reasoned you would be resting, guess I was wrong." A female voice spoke behind him, making him jump to his feet, startled.

"For Andraste's sake!" He immediately cursed, while turning to face the source of the voice, clearly scared.

He instantly relaxed with the sight in front of him. Leliana stood gracefully at the start of the pier, her hands folded behind her back, a smile adorned her face, probably amused with his reaction.

He exhaled. "I'm starting to think that you actually enjoy doing this spymaster." John said, while returning to his seated position. The bard giggled, making he turn his head to face her.

"Now that is a sight to behold, I was wondering if you could actually do that." He stated with a smile.

She eyed him for a moment then started making her way towards him, her eyes wondering over the area, admiring the beauty of the scenario. The wood boards cracking lightly with every fluid step the nightingale took. She stopped immediately beside him now looking at the reflection of the moon on the icy surface.

"I don't really blame you for thinking like that. It is a rare event lately." She said with a hint of sadness.

"I wouldn't mind seeing this more often. Still, glad I could help." He stated, thinking. _'It is a beautiful sight after all.'_ Soon afterwards, his gaze fell back to its original position over the frozen water.

A comfortable silence settled between then, until Leliana decided to break it.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, glancing sideways towards him.

"Yeah." The warrior answered shortly, he wanted to open up, but he was still unsure if she would be willing to listen, especially after their previous interactions. Although he was certain that she was gorgeous.

"I'm listening if you want to, no need to keep a tough man facade." She said, making John look up with a slightly surprised expression.

She smiled. "Is it that hard to imagine me saying that?" The spymaster added.

"I rather not say anything about you." He said chuckling.

Her smile widened. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked, clearly getting entertained with his reaction.

He stiffened a little and she let out a giggle. "Well, I would be a fool if I was not afraid of you. You can be very intimidating when you want to." The Free Marcher almost whispered the last part.

"I heard the tales about the mighty left hand of the Divine, whose reach nobody could escape. Now that I am actually interacting with you I can attest to that." He continued, but felt that her expression darkened a little so the young man quickly added.

"Perhaps afraid is not the appropriate choice of words, rather respect. A powerful and strong woman like you it is indeed an imposing figure." He said, making sure to let admiration show at his tone.

She partly beamed and John enjoyed that, warming up to their current interaction.

"Well, if you are not afraid of me, my previous offer is still up." The Orlesian bard complemented and he realized that her accent was really charming.

The warrior decided that he would say what was on his mind. _'Who better to give me some advice, right?'_ He thought and started. "This whole situation, about basically choosing sides over a foolish war. My head is full with the terrible consequences that would happen if I make the wrong move." He spoke with a hint of worry. "I also believe I'm not the most suited to take this step, I'm just a man with a big sword, that was the only trainning given to me." He said looking down to the ground, he felt her gaze softening with his confession.

A few moments passed while Leliana reflected over his words. She then started. "It is indeed a foolish war and the consequences can be terrible."

He slumped further into his seated position and spoke. "That is not very helpful you kno-" She did not let him finish.

"Nevertheless it must be done, what we have to do is weigh up the outcomes on each side the best way we can, then make the choice and try to soothe the worst. It can't be helped, there will be consequences. However, if you know that you did your best it will be easier to not have regrets about it." She paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, and then resumed. "I believe that you are more than that, and the best suited for this, perhaps you just need to associate your actions to a purpose. That should make things easier and give your confidence a boost." She finished her monologue with a warm smile.

John was a little dumbfounded with her speech, he was clearly impressed. _'I suppose I should expect that from her, she is amazing.'_ He spoke inside his mind while looking at her.

A smile made its way across his face and he said, looking down, still reflecting. "That is a great advice, thank you."

The nightingale nodded and added, while turning to leave. "Try to get some sleep, we will talk again tomorrow."

Then he remembered. "Wait, about Blackwall!" He rose to his feet, getting her attention.

"My agents already gave me a report about him. It is unfortunate that he did not know more, but this is not our last lead on the Grey Wardens." She stated and he smirked.

"Always a step ahead, right?" The young man said.

"It is my job." The redhead said, flashing a small side-grin

As silently as she arrived, Leliana made her way back to Haven. Leaving a thoughtful and slightly more determined man behind her.


	5. The decision

Leliana walked silently through Haven towards the Chantry, John summoned the war council and she was on her way to the war table.

_'__He probably made up his mind, I guess that conversation helped him.'_ She thought with a small smile on her face, slightly happy to be able to help the young man.

Still, the bard was a little frustrated that her main reason for seeking him was not brought up in their interaction. She was trying to apologize for their previous intense argument and to admit that he was right. Of course, finding him reflecting over future decisions and consequences was not on her plans.

The stoic spymaster is known around Thedas for not being the most suited individual for listening someone's struggles, at least at present. Yet, she took her time to soothe and comfort the troubled warrior. A man she just met under very stressful conditions.

_'__Am I getting soft?'_ She reflected for a moment, while making way towards her destination. Memories of the past, when she was a bard, a lay sister and a companion of the Hero of Ferelden, flashed through her mind. Cheerful times.

A sigh left her mouth, but she quickly adopted a serious expression soon afterwards. _'No, it was a way to compensate for my previous improper behavior, now I owe him nothing.'_

Saying that inside her head made the hypothesis even more truthful for her. She nodded to herself, accepting it.

The Orlesian quickened her pace, she started to think about the current situations involving the Inquisition, Cullen received a grim report from The Fallow Mire and her agents found another lead on the Grey Wardens at Storm Coast.

She made note to discuss those matters after the Herald voiced his decision. The Chantry was now clearly visible on the base of the mountain behind the village.

* * *

They both arrived at the same time. Cassandra, as always, right beside him. The commander and the ambassador already were at the room.

John held the door open for her, a warm smile adorning his face.

She merely nodded and entered the room, barely sparing a glance to the young warrior who clearly was surprised with her cold attitude. The master of secrets was back to herself.

They all greeted each other and started the session, Trevelyan was the first to speak.

"I guess all of you suspect the reason I called this meeting." Everyone looked at him, waiting for his next words.

"I have made my decision, but before I voice it, I ask for you to wait before engaging in any kind of discussion, reasonable explanations will be given and please be aware that all your opinions were considered." He spoke.

_'__Almost sounding like a diplomat, Josie must be enjoying this.'_ She thought, while listening to his speech.

A moment of silence settled inside the room, they all waited for his choice and the suspense was heavy around the table.

"Well?" Josephine was the first to speak.

He took a deep breath and started. "Let's go to the Templars."

"The Mages are desperate for their freedom, which may cloud their judgment and lead them to rushed decisions. Something that we already confirmed." The warrior explained with a serene tone, clearly referring to their current alliance with the Tevinter Imperium.

"I believe that aid from them would be of no great help to our cause." He concluded.

"Thank you." She heard Cullen mutter and immediately rolled her eyes.

John resumed, looking with a small hint of disapproval towards the former Templar. "Nevertheless, the Templar Order have already proven to me that they have lost a good part of their senses and that if they keep going on their current path the Order will be doomed." He emphasized the 'if'.

"Still, they maintain a sense of organization and discipline that could make the difference in all this madness." He added, trying to justify his choice.

"I personally believe that the mages should have their freedom, word already came to my ears about the abuses that some of them face, perhaps after we deal with the Breach we could actually try to solve this problem properly."

Cassandra and the commander nodded immediately, this did not surprised the spymaster, she already knew about their opinion.

The chief diplomat quickly followed suit.

They all looked over the master of secrets, but it was in his eyes that she fixed her gaze. A moment passed before she started.

"I have to agree with you Herald, your analysis over the subject is admirable. I might not like it, but it is indeed our best option at the moment."

The relief that showed over his face almost made her laugh. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

The young warrior was clearly glad to have her support and that amused her, more than it should.

"Besides, you have to agree that pumping more magic into another magic thing that we don't really understand sounds a little dangerous. At least for me." He added with a chuckle, probably trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked.

"For you, definitely, who knows what could happen to your hand." The seeker added, with a grin and an entertained tone making him scratch the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

They all shared a small moment of light laughter until the serious atmosphere returned.

"We will keep to our plan and summon the nobles to convince the Templars to hear us." Josephine said and nodded towards Leliana. They were both working tirelessly to gather a decent amount of representatives to go to Therinfal Redoubt.

"Before we finish John, there are another matters that we should discuss." Rutherford started, grabbing his report with his right hand and resting his left one on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm afraid we have bad news from the Fallow Mire, our forces have been taken hostages by an Avvar clan. They want you to act as a negotiator." He said, making the Free Marcher sigh.

"More admirers I see." Lady Montilyet spoke, trying to suppress her giggles with her right hand.

"I guess so." The commander added with a side-grin. "Still, I doubt that these 'negotiations' are going to be peaceful, you should be prepared for battle. " He said, now with a serious look towards him.

The young warrior nodded and directed his attention to the map over the table, likely trying to elaborate a plan.

The spymaster saw an opportunity to notify him of her most recent discoveries. "Also, my agents stationed over Storm Coast found another lead on the Grey Wardens, when you are able you could check into it."

He rose his gaze towards her, taking in the information and then added. "Yes, that sounds good enough, I already intended to go there. A mercenary commander is trying to offer his group's services to me and the Inquisition. Bull's Chargers, I believe this is the name of the company."

"Are you sure we should seek them, for all that matters they only want our gold." Cassandra spoke, with a little disgust showing on her voice.

"I can spare some of my coin right now, and we could use all the help we can get. We should at least hear their offer." He said, now looking towards the seeker, who shook her head in agreement.

"However, I believe that the hostages are a more urgent situation." He then pointed at the bogs on the map and resumed his speech.

"The Fallow Mire is closer to Therinfal Redoubt, I can go there with a party and 'negotiate' with the Avvars. We could also set up a few camps and footholds for our future operations on the region. From there we can move towards the Templars. We leave Storm Coast on hold, at least for now." Trevelyan stated, while playing with a dagger that was sheathed at his belt moments ago.

The espionage expert saw admiration flash on the eyes of everyone in the room. _'He is getting better at this.'_ She thought, showing her own admiration towards the young man.

"It sounds like a plan, we will ask the nobbles to head to the Templars' Stronghold in two weeks. It should give you enough time to deal with everything at the bogs." She said, earning a smile from him.

"Alright, we leave tomorrow at dawn." John said, stabbing the dagger at the ancient Seekers of Truth fortress on the map.

* * *

Leliana was already awake when the first lights of the day started to appear on the horizon, she decided to check on Haven's change of guard, so she headed to the village's entrance. She could hear a friendly party banter while she approached her destination.

Cassandra and Vivienne were discussing something about the possible struggles that the group would face on the open, while the mage insisted that it would not be worse than the Orlesian Court.

Varric on the other hand was seated on a bench, calibrating Bianca for the journey ahead.

A little further, near the blacksmith, the young warrior was busying himself sharpening his new weapon. She was familiar with it, a Fereldan Broadaxe. He was already clad in his Vanguard Armor, this one with a red tinting, she could also tell that it was a Masterwork, such were the details on the armor. The Inquisition symbol skillfully carved on its arms.

A mischievous grin appeared at the spymaster's face while she approached him.

"That is an impressive armor." She said, from barely a foot behind him.

He jumped, dropping his axe in the process and cursing.

"Maker's bloody bal-" He stopped as his eyes connected with hers after turning to face the source of the voice.

The young warrior exhaled, closing his eyes and calming himself.

She was doing her best to hold up a laugh. _'Doing this is getting really enjoyable.'_ The thought immediately popping up inside her mind.

"Is there any way I could actually tell when you are nearby?" He asked, crossing his arms over his armored chest.

"Well, I could attach a couple of bells to my chain mail." She suggested playfully.

They both remained silent for a moment until the Free Marcher broke into laughter, while the Orlesian released a couple of chuckles herself.

"That would be something." He said while whipping a single tear that formed at his right eye, still laughing a little.

"Yes it would." She spoke, agreeing with his last statement. Then the bard started looking at the rising sun behind the mountains. She noticed that he maintained his full attention at her.

"I'm having a hard time trying to understand you spymaster." John stated, never taking his eyes of her, studying her reactions.

She glanced back to him, slightly confused, waiting for him to explain.

"Sometimes you are one of the most friendly and enjoyable person that I ever met." He stopped for a moment, then resumed. "And sometimes you are just closed and restrained."

That took her of guard. It was the true. She was beginning to show a side of her that she thought was long gone, a side that she figured it would never appear again, not after Dorothea's death.

He must have noticed her troubled expression and the subsequent silence, because he soon spoke.

"I looted this armor from a mercenary occupied Grand Forest Villa, after I defeated their leader. Totally worth it I may add." He spoke with a hint of pride.

Leliana was thankful for the change of subject, she could not even understand what was happening to herself, much less explain it to him.

"It is a fine work." She said with little emotion present on her voice.

He narrowed his eyes but before he could voice anything, someone called him from behind them.

"My lord, the horses are ready for the journey." The warrior turned and instantly recognized one of Master Dennet's subordinates. He nodded towards the man that quickly turned and left.

"I will be going now." He spoke, addressing her once more.

"Good luck." She said, folding her hands behind her lower back.

A small smile made its way towards his face. Trevelyan then turned to his group and mounted his horse. He gave some shorts instructions and they all departed soon afterwards.

However, something attracted the master of secrets attention. Varric kept looking towards her with a smirk plastered across his face. She saw him approach the warrior and speak something to his ear, he never took his eyes of her and kept grinning.

Whatever the dwarf said, John immediately slapped the rear of the rogue's horse, making it dart forward out of control. For the great amusement of Vivienne and Cassandra. The Orlesian bard chuckled with the display.

Soon they were out of her sight.


	6. Wondering the bogs

"So, our Horse Lord is interested in the Nightingale, that sounds interesting enough."

John sighed when those words left Varric's mouth.

"Cut it out Varric, now is not the time." He said, while carefully picking up samples of diseased tissue of a dead body floating near the bogs margin.

_'__Nice and slow, we do not need any more corpses attacking us._' The warrior reflected, remembering the last time the group disturbed the water.

The dwarf smirked, apparently enjoying the possibility of a nice new tale.

"Are you certain that you should handle this task my dear, it seems most unhealthful." Vivienne said, keeping her distance.

"I've taken the necessary precautions, besides, our doctors need this for the elixir. Whatever this mysterious sickness is, it killed most of the local population and is starting to contaminate our forces here." He spoke maintaining his concentration on the task at hand.

"If you say so darling." The mage concluded.

"Done, that should be enough." The young man stated, now returning to the group while putting away the tubes with the samples.

"We should seek shelter for now, we are getting closer to the Avvar's Base Camp and I believe that a diurnal approach is not our best option." Cassandra stated from the tree she was leaning on.

That made him remove his hood and look to the sky, it was raining ever since they arrived at the Fallow Mire one week ago, a weather that made them all wear heavy raincoats.

However, the daylight was still able to creep in through the clouds. The Avvar's heavily outnumbered his group so a nighttime surprise attack would clearly be the best option.

"You are right, I believe I saw an abandoned cabin not too far behind us. We can wait there." He said, directing his attention towards his companions.

They all nodded and turned towards the cottage.

* * *

"No rain for now." The storyteller stated, full of relief, after entering the small house.

"Thank the Maker, I was growing tired of all this water." The right hand of the divine spoke with an annoyed tone, while starting to remove her soaked cloak.

_'__She must be loving here.'_ John thought, amused, while checking the small construction around them. It was a little dusty, likely empty for at least a month. The roof seemed mostly intact and no bodies lied on the floor for a change.

Then his eyes fell on the fireplace and soon afterwards he suggested. "I will check outside for some dry wood, whoever stayed here probably had a stock." While immediately turning to leave.

Back to the rain, the Free Marcher was happy to find a shelter behind the cabin full of firewood. He started gathering some pieces, trying his best to keep them dry under his own coat.

When there was enough for the short period they would stay there he turned to head back inside, but before the warrior was able to he started hearing voices coming from inside the cottage, familiar voices.

He wondered whether to stay and eavesdrop the conversation, or just get back inside out of the rain.

_'__I rather get dry.'_ He said inside his mind, shrugging of the idea and moving again.

That until Cassandra spoke his name.

He instantly began moving backwards towards the cabin until he was leaned with his ear on its wall, bearing an uninterested expression although no one could actually see him.

"Anyway, you should not return to that subject. He must not be encouraged, it will only make things more complicated for both of them." The female warrior's harsh voice could be heard through the wood boards.

"If I remember what I saw, she was actually laughing while with him. You know what they say, making a woman smile is the first step to conquer her." Varric declared, making the Nevarran release a disgusted noise.

"Now, really, I think it would be nice for them to actually become closer. Not saying that they should immediately hook up, a nice friendship looks just as good." The dwarf complemented his last statement.

"What makes you believe that?" Vivienne's first words echoed through the wall. They were all speaking on a low tone, but he still could hear them clearly.

"He surely is under great pressure, since everyone is waiting for him to save the world, which puts a lot on his mind. He needs a distraction and some comfort. I noticed that he tends to think a lot lately, always trying to busy himself. I bet you noticed too." He answered.

John smiled, he and the clever rogue were becoming good friends. '_The bastard already reads me like an open book.'_ The warrior thought kindly.

"Yes, but why with Leliana, he already has you and basically everyone else." Cassandra soon retorted.

_'__I wonder the reason she seems so against the idea?'_ The young man asked himself.

"C'mon Seeker, you know it is not the same thing, and although I don't know Nightingale well enough I dare say she could use some distraction and comfort too. Besides, they always seems happier after talking with each other." The surface dwarf explained.

Silence settled for a moment until Cassandra sighed and spoke once again in a understanding tone.

"I noticed that she has been acting more cheerfully in recent times, and that is something I never saw before. I feel really glad for that." She paused for a moment while the others took in her speech.

"Still, I have been working with her for seven years, she usually does not open up, but I know she has been through a lot more than anyone should in one life. They barely know each other, and there is always the possibility that things will not work out properly, even in a friendship. Considering her position as spymaster of the Inquisition and his as our main representative on the field, this could bring a lot more than just emotional pain for them and for us." The seeker of truth finished.

A long while passed before Varric sighed deeply. "This is complicated." He said.

"Indeed." The mage agreed.

John started wondering about those last words. Although he was sure he was not in love with her, yet at least, he could not help but feel infatuated and interested in the mysterious bard. Her friendly behavior towards him only made it worse, but would it be worth the risk?

"Anyway, where is the Herald, this wood hunt is taking longer than it should." The female warrior spoke, impatience filling her voice.

That released the Free Marcher from his stupor and he rushed to the cottage's front door.

He waited a few more moments before opening it. "Sorry, got into a dangerous encounter with a nasty bogfisher. I found some firewood though, hope it is still dry." The young warrior stated quickly, scratching his cheek in an embarrassed fashion.

"No problem my dear, now get yourself dry." The enchanter spoke tenderly.

He smiled towards her.

"We should make a small fire, we don't want to give away our position. Also, night closes in, it won't be long until we will finish this." His voice was serious and his expression was of unwavering determination.

They all shook their heads in agreement.

Cassandra began setting up a small fire, while Varric hang up their soaked cloaks on a table near the fireplace.

Trevelyan started scratching a map based on scout Harding's description on the ground and proceed to elaborate a plan for storming the mountain barbarians' camp with Vivienne.

"Considering Sky Watcher's statement, the hostages should be locked inside a room at the end of their stronghold." He pointed to the respective location on the improvised map.

"I wonder if we put a darkspawn in your way would you be able to persuade it into helping us, I mean, an Avvar shaman just gave you information about his own." The rogue said playfully.

"I am regreting not having invited him to join us. The man clearly is more worried about the rifts than following blind orders. In my opinion, he is already wiser than everyone else around us that rather fight each other instead of focusing on the real threat." The male warrior spoke, showing frustration with the behavior of basically everybody in this time of chaos.

Then, he stopped for a moment, having an epiphany. "Well, since their leader wants to face me so badly, I say let me go ahead with Cass and draw their attention. You and Varric should make use of that distraction and go to advantage points where you could support us." The warrior told his plan, loud enough so the whole party could hear him.

"It appears to be a reasonable enough approach." The Orleasian mage gave her consent.

"It is a good plan, we shall move in the second half of the night." The Nevarran noble agreed.

"Well, I should prepare Bianca for the party." The surface dwarf said, turning to his crossbow.

"Rest while you can, we depart soon." He stood up and went to a nearby chair to try getting some sleep. His mind wondering about a certain redhead.

* * *

"Thank you my lord. Thought that we were finished and I never dreamed you would be the one to save us." One of the captured patrols spoke, clearly grateful with his freedom, testing his wrists that were tied not long ago.

"We would never abandon you." John spoke while releasing another patrol.

He took in the scene surrounding him, The Hand of Korth laid dead on the center of the barbarian's camp, surrounded by the corpses of others tribesmen. The warrior did not enjoyed killing, but they left him no choice.

As soon as they arrived at their foothold, they were attacked, no room for negotiations.

_'__Well, Cullen did warned me.'_ He thought, making a mental note to discuss the ordeal with the Inquisition's Commander later.

The young warrior observed as his group helped the other hostages. He soon noticed Sky Watcher also aiding them. The huge man was more than willing to help with closing the Breach and accepted rather fast the invitation to join the Inquisition.

He went for the camp's exit and started looking to the horizon in front of him. _'The sun is rising.' _He noticed.

Cassandra approached him. "What is our next step now Herald?" She asked.

He turned his head slightly to face her and answered. "We go to Fisher's End Camp with the rescued forces. From there we send them back to Haven and we will be on our way towards Therinfal Redoubt. No hurry though, we can rest and resupply properly."

She nodded, accepting his answer, but she was not finished yet.

"So, the Avvar joined us." The seeker continued.

The Free Marcher smiled, he was glad to have the shaman's help. "Yes, he seemed eager enough to help with our cause. So inviting him was no challenge at all." He commented on the new agent.

"I know you heard us." The Nevarran said out of nowhere, making him stiffen.

A few moments passed before she continued, he guessed his silence was a good enough proof she was right.

"I am not going to meddle with her private affairs, much less yours. However, you know my opinion on the matter. Considering you have already proven that you can use your brain, I assume you concluded that there is truth in my words." She stopped for a while, while the young man kept looking straight ahead, maintaining a serious composure.

"I only ask to take them to heart in whatever decision you make." She spoke once more and turned to leave, but not before saying her last words on the subject. "Just so you know, I already admire you greatly. Nevertheless, Maker knows that it will not make any difference if you screw up. Herald or not, you shall feel my wrath." She concluded coldly while he gulped, never turning to face her.

After John was sure that the female warrior was out of earshot, he relaxed his posture and went to ruffle his own hair.

"This is complicated." He repeated his friend's words.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, this update took a little longer, even though the chapter is not that big. I was really busy this week. But everything is fine now, next week things will be really light for me so expect some more chapters! Now, I know probably most of you would put Josephine to give that kind of speech that Leliana gave on the game if you flirted with Josie. But really, I can't actually see the ambassador doing that. She would probably throw Leliana on the Inquisitor's lap if she were on the same place. As for picking Cassandra to do so, I can really picture that. I mean, they worked together for the Divine for 7 years! That surely evolved into a friendship. And of course the seeker would not be as subtle as our beloved spymaster, so direct threatening sounds in character enough. Anyway, sorry for the author's note and hope you enjoy! Thanks for everything


	7. Champions of the Just

"These nobles are really hard to deal with." The spymaster exhaled tiredly while reading a letter from an Orleasian baron.

"I believe we gathered enough support for the Herald. No need for stressing yourself any further, Leliana." Josephine said, putting her clipboard away and stretching herself.

"I believe you are right." The bard agreed, doing the same. Both advisors were at the chief diplomat's office, and had gathered a decent amount of representatives for John's visit to the Templars so far.

"Still, we can use all the help we can get." She complemented and resumed reading the letter.

"You are starting to sound like him." The ambassador stated, with a teasing tone.

However, the experienced player of the Game was not going to fall for that attempt of taunt. "Well, we have been dealing with John quite a lot, it cannot be helped, I guess." She spoke, maintaining her focus on the paperwork in front of them.

The Antivan diplomat pouted, clearly frustrated with the way Leliana easily thwarted her attempt of coaxing any reaction from the Orlesian.

She chuckled with the display. _'Oh Josie, you still have much to learn.'_ The bard thought warmly.

Silence settled in for a while, until her old friend talked once again, already recovered from her previous failure. "He must be reaching his destination soon. I just hope that he succeeds." Worry emanated from her words.

"We recently received word from his group triumph at the Fallow Mire, I believe that, whatever happens at Therinfal, will be no different." She said, trying to comfort her.

Yet, the spymaster could not help but feel her stomach twist in knots. It was a dangerous situation after all.

The Antivan must have perceived her concerned expression, because she soon stated, almost happily. "You are worried too!"

_'__You are not getting anything from me today, my friend._' The former lay sister spoke, inside her mind.

"Of course, all our hopes are waged on his left hand and capability of closing the big hole in the sky." She said, bearing an uninterested voice.

This time, however, the ambassador did not backed down. "Stop with it already Leliana, you seem to forget that I was once a bard too."

"Of course, the mark on his hand is, so far, our only chance of closing the Breach, and for that, it is of great significance for the Inquisition. Nevertheless, the man bearing it is not far behind, I mean, look how he helped us until now. His commitment is unquestionable." She finished.

The master of secrets looked up, smiling, she already was aware of the young man dedication and importance. Still, she also knew better than to give Lady Montilyet a taste of fresh gossip.

"Back to work Josie, I will not say a word about this." She said, making the ambassador sulk even more than before.

She covered her mouth, to contain a rather loud laugh that was threatening to come out.

"Never thought I would see this side of you again." Josephine said, with a small smile. "It is nice, and I believe I know the cause of this." She complemented playfully.

The statement made the bard smile too, shaking her head. She then resumed her work, reflecting about her unusual behavior.

She still did not know why, but the truth is that John made her feel very comfortable, enough to bring out this side of her whenever she talked about or with him.

_'__I will need to confront him later, perhaps it will help to understand this situation better.' _She said into her mind, pondering about their next conversation, until a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in." The chief diplomat spoke, and a soldier entered the room.

"What brings you here?" The spymaster asked.

He bowed towards them and started. "Our rescued troopers have arrived from the bogs my lady, the commander asks you to join him in welcoming them." The advisors exchanged an understanding glance and both nodded towards the soldier, which quickly turned to leave.

The two stood up and started making their way out.

* * *

When they arrived at Haven's front gate Cullen was already there, giving instructions to the doctors and healers that were tending to the wounded. It was past midday by the way the sun was on the sky.

He noticed both women walking towards him and turned to face them.

"Most of our soldiers are not seriously injured, and we did not lost any lives on the way here." He reported, scanning, with satisfaction, the improvised infirmary.

"It is nice to have some good news for a change." He finished with a relieved expression on his face.

"I am glad that the Herald was able to reach our forces in time." The ambassador said, thankful for the success of the rescue operation.

"We are all glad." Leliana complemented.

"He was also able to recruit an unexpected agent on his last expedition." The former Templar stated, bearing an amused smile, while checking out a particular spot ahead of them.

She followed his gaze and for her surprise, a huge man was there helping with the injured.

"Is that an Avvar?" Josephine asked, mouth slightly agape.

They both turned towards Rutherford, who laughed and nodded in agreement.

As if on cue, the tribesman approached the trio. As soon as he was right in front of them, he putted his closed right hand over his chest and bowed.

That released the ladies from their momentary stupor, making them direct their full attention towards him, waiting for his next words.

"I am Sky Watcher, a shaman for my hold. I pledged my services to your Herald back at the Fallow Mire." He started explaining his presence. "He asked me to accompany your patrols back to Haven and to aid the Inquisition the best I can." The barbarian ended his speech.

Cullen was the first to speak. "Welcome aboard." While extending his right hand towards the new agent.

He eyed the commander's hand intently for a moment, before taking it.

"I will resume my work with the wounded, afterward I will be happy to perform any assignment you see fit for me." He said and turned back towards the infirmary.

The group watched as the Avvar returned to his previous task while silence established for a moment.

"You seem rather delighted to making acquaintances with him." The espionage expert stated, eyeing the blond man suspiciously.

"John had previously sent word for me, warning about Sky Watcher's arrival and giving an account of his deeds. He seems like a great addition to us." He explained his actions, and in the meantime crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why we did not received such notice?" The Antivan diplomat asked, her voice filled with indignation.

The officer merely shrugged. "Who knows, perhaps he only saw fit to inform me." He declared, nearly proudly, nodding to himself.

The Orlesian did not believed his argument.

"I dare say, the reason behind this, is because he was afraid you would have the big man killed as soon as he arrived here." She said, quirking her eyebrows.

That made the Fereldan choke with the realization. "W-Well, that is-" He started stuttering and the women soon were giggling over his antics.

He sighed, defeated.

_'__He is smart after all.' _The bard thought about the young warrior.

"Speaking of him, any updates from Therinfal Redoubt?" She questioned.

"No word yet, however I believe that will change soon." The commander spoke, looking towards a messenger bird that was approaching the village.

"We should go now." The master of secrets spoke, looking at the bird as well.

They all left to receive the report.

* * *

Leliana waited impatiently John's arrival at the Chantry, the horns have already sounded, and he should be nearing the building by now.

The message that arrived four days ago brought news about what happened on the Seekers of Truth fortress, and she was not happy with the decisions made there.

The other advisors were already inside, waiting as well.

For their surprise, Trevelyan was not the first to enter. Cassandra burst into the room, clearly angry, taking long steps towards them.

He was right behind her, displaying a tired expression, no doubt from hearing many words from the right hand of the Divine during the journey back to Haven.

As soon as they all assembled in the center of the salon the Nevarran started, enraged. "Officers betraying their soldiers, Templars without leaders, a demon imitating the Lord Seeker!" She paused for a moment, grunting, and then resumed. "We should have taken them to task, the crimes they've committed…"

"Were committed by their officers! The soldiers of the Order will serve." Cullen interrupted her sharply, showing his support over the recent events.

It was time the spymaster joined the argument. "These crimes put them at our mercy, yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should. You should have consulted us, Herald!" She spoke angrily, glaring daggers at him.

"I shall not force people into serving us!" He said, rather calmly, but still loud enough to conclude the discussion.

He exhaled deeply, eyes closed.

After a while, he resumed, looking straight at her. "The Order was in chaos, as much as I rather have your opinion on the matter, there was no time to waste. We were risking losing them entirely. I realized that willingly allies would be better suited for our situation." He finished

"Still, this was the Inquisition's decision, not yours!" The bard retorted.

"Perhaps you should accompany me in our next quest! Fighting an Envy demon that was trying to take your body and some corrupted Templars, while watching people murder each other is quite refreshing." He answered, struggling to contain his rage.

The atmosphere on the room was starting to get heavy. She moved towards him, with a determined pace. Soon she was face to face with John, and then said. "I have already seen my fair share of terror during the Blight, while you were probably playing with horses."

They kept glaring at each other, both not baiting an eye. Until something, draw her attention. His right hand, it was shaking. It was not much, but she was able to perceive it even with her eyes locked with his.

Josephine coughed, trying to break the contest that was taking place between them.

"An alliance with the Templars WAS our desired outcome. May we discuss their imminent arrival?" The ambassador almost seemed to beg.

The Orlesian turned to face her friend for a moment, her expression softening a little, and then returned her attention towards the young man. "A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest, to help seal the Breach."

He did the same. "How soon until these veterans arrive?" The young warrior asked.

However, before anyone could answer his question, a strange boy with a hat appeared in a puff of smoke, crouched, on top of the table, alarming everyone in the room.

"They're almost here. Templars don't like to be late." The boy said, while playing with a piece that was placed on the map under him.

"Maker!" She heard the commander cry out.

He and Cassandra instinctively reached for their swords, pointing them towards the table.

"Wait!" The Herald screamed, putting his hands on top of the unsheathed swords, bringing their tips down.

"I came with you to help. I would have told you before, but you were busy." The figure explained himself.

"That's fine, Cole. You just startled us, appearing out of thin air." The Free Marcher spoke in an understanding tone.

_'__Cole, it has a name?' _She wondered, noticing that he fixed his gaze on her, almost as if he could read her mind.

Time passed while Trevelyan tried to convince them to accept the creature's offer of help. The outcome of his pledges was favorable. Cole joined the Inquisition as his companion and as soon as the call was made, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Pentaghast asked no one in particular.

"It is a good trick. You get used to it." John answered, entertained with the confused looks that he received.

"We must see if he can teach it to anyone else." Leliana complemented humorously.

"I'll have people watch the boy, but let's not be distracted from the Breach." She finished, trying to return their attention to the main subject of the gathering.

"We will need your help when the Templar veterans arrive. Take time to prepare while you can." Cullen concluded, and at the same time, the Herald started looking at the map.

"Perhaps now would be the appropriate time to go to the Storm Coast." He said, placing a finger over its location on the map.

"I believe you should rest, at least for now, gather your strength." The chief diplomat voiced her opinion on the matter.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He said, smiling, making the Antivan sigh.

"If this is all, we have preparations to make." The seeker finished with the session, and everyone left for their tasks.

* * *

The master of espionage was assigning some of her agents, to watch Cole while at Haven, when she heard someone approaching her tent.

She then turned, and her eyes met John's. He seemed troubled.

"Are you busy?" He asked her, eyeing the stack of papers on top of her table.

"I am just choosing some of my agents to keep an eye on our newest addition." She answered.

"Still, I am having a hard time remembering how he looks." The bard stated, slightly confused.

The warrior laughed, making her look towards him, questionably.

"I would give up on that task if I were you, he only appears to who he wants to." He explained.

She snorted.

"Anyway, I intend to take Cole to the Storm Coast. So, I believe that watching him won't be necessary for the time being." The warrior voiced his future plans.

"I see, so I will return my attention to this matter when you return." She stated, putting the related paperwork in the end of the pile.

"Do you really believe we can trust him?" She asked soon afterwards, crossing her arms over her chest. Her spymaster side doubting the new companion's intentions.

"He saved my life, I could not have defeated Envy without him. For me he is trustworthy enough." He answered, with a serious expression.

For a while, only the sounds of the village could be heard, they remained inside the tent, both not uttering a word. His eyes wondering their surroundings, and occasionally they found hers.

She took the chance to examine the man in front of her. He appeared distressed, however, every time their eyes locked he instantly relaxed and his gaze always softened.

"Now that I am not busy, can I help you?" She questioned, remembering the start of the conversation, and making him cough awkwardly.

"Well…" He started, running a hand through his dark blond hair.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, for earlier." The young man replied, rather sadly.

"I should not have spoken like that, like you never saw anything bad. I've heard the stories, I cannot even imagine what you have been through." He finished, looking down at the ground.

She smiled kindly towards him.

_'__He did not needed to apologize for this, I'm also to blame for the argument.'_ She thought.

"Please, don't worry. It was not even our first time, right." The spymaster said, playfully.

He raised his head, and directed his gaze in her direction once more, a small smile making its way to his face.

"Besides, you must have witnessed some terrible things yourself over there." She spoke, now worried, she just read Cassandra's report on the whole operation.

What attracted her attention was the way the Nevarran described he behaved after fending of Envy, inside his mind. Who knows what it must have showed and said to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He did not uttered a word, preferring to fix his eyes on the table behind her.

"You can trust me." The Orlesian reassured the young man.

"I know, I just rather not talk about it." The Free Marcher paused for a moment. "I am fine, thank you." He immediately complemented, clearly grateful for her concern.

She nodded, and soon changed the subject. "When you are leaving?" The left hand of the Divine asked.

"In a couple of days, I could use some rest." He answered, back to his usual self, his reaction did not went unnoticed by the watchful bard.

_'__Whatever happened at Therinfal, must have really scarred him, only the change of topic was enough to alter his mood.'_ She wondered, but preferred not to voice it, perhaps in another day, when she deemed he ready.

"Anyway, I have wasted enough of your time, and although I should really rest I'm heading to the tavern to have a drink." With that said, he turned to leave, before she could say anything.

The master of secrets watched as he soon disappeared from her line of sight, his unusual behavior making her truly apprehensive.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the unusual long waiting time, this chapter was really hard for me and it is not even that good. One side of me wants to take thing slow and try to develop everything properly. The other one just wants them to kiss already. Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for everything!


	8. Rain and snow

"Come on Bull, put your shoulder into it!" John screamed, while he and the Ben-Hassrath agent were trying to upturn one, of many, stranded boats along the Storm Coast's shores.

"Ugh!" He heard the Qunari shout, and together, summoning every ounce of strength that their arms could manage, they turned the damaged vessel to its proper position.

Trevelyan exhaled deeply, falling to the ground and supporting his body with his elbows, examining their work.

His newest companion, dropping seated right next to him, both men panting hard from the physical effort. The Iron Bull, as usual, was shirtless, and by his suggestion, so was he.

_'__Indeed, this task would be much tougher while wearing my armor._' The young man thought, grateful that he agreed to remove his mail.

He started looking to the sky, enjoying the cold drops of rain that fell over his body, cooling down his heated muscles.

Then, redirected his gaze towards three Inquisition soldiers that awaited for him to finish the heavy work, so they would be able to assess the boat's condition, for future repairs. One young man, possibly his age, and two women. He nodded towards them, so they would start their assignment.

The Free Marcher could not help but notice that only the man went for the vessel, apparently the ladies were more concerned in assessing his and Iron Bull's topless, muscular and wet chests. He chuckled with the scene.

"Enjoying the view, I presume." He spoke, clearly amused, making both women stiffen and run towards the boat, stumbling over each other.

"Sorry Herald, to work!" The young warrior heard one of them say, while the male soldier shook his head in disapproval.

The captain of the chargers laughed loudly with the display. Soon afterwards, he asked. "So tell me, boss, why exactly we are doing this?"

He turned to face him. "It is not everywhere that you can find recoverable ships, without owners, laying around on the sand, the Inquisition could use them." He answered and the Qunari agreed with a simple nod.

They remained silent for a few moments, checking the troopers performing their duties, they already recovered four ships that day, without mentioning the latest one.

_'__A fine day of hard work. Nothing better to clear up one's mind.'_ John wondered, inside his head. For the last three days, he found distraction performing requisitions, which he received over the camps.

He hunted spiders on caves for antivenon, he mined iron over the mountains for geological surveys and now he salvaged boats. Everything to keep his thoughts in check. After what happened over Therinfal, it was an almost impossible mission for him.

Envy scared him, it showed him in firsthand the consequences of his actions. How the Inquisition could be powerful, how he could control it, how people could follow his orders blindly, how they could kill if he said so.

Even if it was a mind game, even if it only showed what Envy would do if it took his place. It all felt real, the deaths, the blood.

_'__Shit, now I'm thinking about it again.' _The Free Marcher sighed, frustrated.

"Hum, interesting." He heard Solas murmur behind them, remembering that the elven mage was also there.

"Solas, glad you could give us a hand." He spoke sarcastically, facing him, who was busy reading some worn letters they found with a rebel mage. The elf was peacefully seated under a tree, safe from the rain, while Cole was by his side, examining a flower.

The Qunari snorted. "Yeah boss, we could have used the stick over there as a lever!" He finished with a mocking smile, receiving a glare from the Fade expert.

The young warrior facepalmed with their antics, both already showed him their clashing opinions about the Qun, they have been bickering for a while now. Thankfully, the events were beginning to become rarer.

He stood up, ignoring the apostate and the reaver, making his way towards the other party member, then, he took a seat next to him, also checking the flower.

"It is beautiful." He said.

Cole's reply was quick, "Yes, it is. This one brings good memories for the left hand, she is hurting, and this could help." He spoke, never taking his eyes of the plant.

John quirked an eyebrow, slightly bewildered, but decided to play along, he guessed whom the spirit was talking about. "Well, why don't you take it to her?" He asked.

The double daggers wielder turned to him, bearing an emotionless face. "No." He stated, curtly.

"You take it, you help her too, with you and this she will be happier." He finished, giving the confused warrior the flower.

"Okay then, I will do it." He agreed to the idea, picking up the delicate plant, eyeing it for a moment.

_'__If I'm not mistaken, this one is called Andraste's Grace. I just hope you can make the journey.' _He thought, before carefully putting it away.

"It will." He heard the assassin mutter, leaving him perplexed. He examined the boy for a moment.

"Better get used to this." The Free Marcher said, shrugging.

He raised to his feet, noticing the setting sun on the horizon, he then called out to his group. "Better move, if we want to make it to the Hessarian Camp before nightfall."

With that said, the four men left the shore in the direction of the woods.

* * *

When the party arrived at the camp, they were greeted by bowing men and women from the Blades of Hessarian, everyone happy to see the Herald of Andraste in person.

As they made their way to the main building of the camp, Iron Bull spoke. "It was a good call boss, challenging their leader."

"Yes it was. It spared us a lot of unnecessary killing." Trevelyan commented, while inspecting the Mercy's Crest hanged on his neck.

"Indeed, this gamble also earned the Inquisition a considerable amount of allies." Solas complemented, similarly approving the decision.

"Technically, they serve the boss." The mercenary explained, crossing his arms over his chest, keen in opposing the apostate.

"It is the same Bull, they serve the Inquisition." The young man explained, trying to prevent a future argument.

"I liked the hounds, I wish we didn't have to kill them." Cole said, with a hint of sadness.

"Me too Cole, I'm sorry, that crazy man made them attack us." John explained, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Soon they were inside, having a meal.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" The Qunari asked, with his mouth full of roasted duck.

"We wait, Blackwall and Sera should be on their way here by now. Hopefully they will have found something about the Grey Wardens." The Free Marcher answered, serving a piece of tart and a couple of potatoes.

"And afterwards?" The mage continued with the questions, also serving himself.

"We go back to Haven and get ready to seal the big hole in the sky." He finished, eager to start eating.

Silence settled while everyone ate, occasionally Bull would tell a sex related joke, for his great amusement, while Solas on the other hand, never hid his displeasure with the witticism.

After some time, the second half of the night approached, and they all went to their beds. Except for one Free Marcher. He remained alone, seated on one of the many chairs. The lights inside starting to go out, one by one, until a couple remained, dimly lighting the room.

He was contemplating the flower Cole gave to him earlier, deep in thoughts. It stood gracefully straight, now inside the vase he was able to find, on top of the table in front of him.

"Beautiful, like her." He smiled, speaking in a low and tender tone.

The man then remembered his talk with Cassandra and sighed.

"Perhaps this is not a good idea." He told himself, dropping his head on the table, a little too hard.

Leliana's smile flashed inside his head.

"No! I need to see this again, just to be sure." He uttered to no one in particular, while raising his head, bearing a resolved look.

The warrior suddenly winced. "Cass is so going to kill me." He whispered, facepalming himself.

Immediately afterward, the room's door opened, abruptly. He watched intently as the two figures that entered the room neared him.

"Oh, how cute, mommy waited up for us." He recognized Sera's mocking voice. Still, she appeared to enjoy that he waited for her.

Blackwall merely shook his head.

"It appears you guys are in one piece, good. Looking forward to hearing your findings." The Herald said, stretching his arms and yawning.

The warden was about to start relating the pieces of information that they gathered when he warrior rose his hand, interrupting him.

"Eat and rest, tomorrow you can tell me everything." He explained, giving a tap on Blackwall's shoulder and winking towards the elven archer. "Good night." Trevelyan finished, picking up the vase and turning to his chambers.

In the meantime, both his companions eyed, kindly, the two plates full of food and the jar of wine on the table behind him.

* * *

"So, they were searching for someone?" John asked, crouched, while examining the remains of a Grey Warden Camp on the top of a hill.

"Yes, but apparently, whoever they were searching for, was not here." Blackwall answered, contemplating the view from the mound, at the same time tending to their horses.

Both warriors remained behind on the Storm Coast, the other party members were already on their way towards Haven. He wanted to check one of this sites that the warden had found.

"No information about where they would be going next?" He asked, turning his eyes towards his associate.

The older warrior shook his head.

"I see." The young man spoke, standing up and walking to his horse.

"There is one more thing that attracted my attention, sir." The recruiter spoke, drawing his gaze to him once more.

"They related darkspawn presence here, underground." He finished and the noble's expression darkened.

_'__This cannot be good.'_ He thought.

"There is no time for us to deal with this now, but once we are back to Haven I will have Cullen direct some troopers here, to find the exact location of the darkspawn." Trevelyan explained, while the other man listened engrossingly.

"When we have their locations we come back and finish them." He complemented and the Grey Warden nodded.

"Now, let's get out of here before another bear attack us." The young man spoke, playfully, earning a chuckle from the bearded one. Both climbed their horses and left for the Inquisition's main base.

* * *

"Greetings, Herald, I see you are enjoying your mounts." He heard the Inquisition's horsemaster speak from behind him, when they arrived at Haven's front gate and started dismounting.

"A fine breed, master Dennet, however, I dare say, if you ever have the chance to handle my personal charger, you will know greatness for sure." John retorted, winning a snort from the Redcliffe's former horsemaster.

"If you say so, hope one day I am worthy enough. Where is it?" He replied sharply to his remark.

"Well, last time I checked he was home in Ostwick, did not have the time to bring him with me." The Free Marcher answered, sadly, about his original mount.

Unexpectedly, Cole appeared right next to him, speaking. "There were too many weanlings, more than they could handle, the smaller one, they would kill it. 'No! I will take care of him!' You, just a child, took him. You made him healthy and strong, you miss him. A friend."

He was dumbfounded, how could the boy know something personal like that, something that happened so many years ago.

This time, Varric was the one to surprise him, appearing by his side. "What the dust are you talking about Kid?" The sun-touched asked the spirit, plainly confused.

"His friend." His reply was short.

The dwarf then turned to face the warrior, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Rohan, my horse, the one I raised myself." Trevelyan explained, making his way to the Chantry for debriefing, while carrying a bundle on his back. The man spared some details, remembering that only made him miss home even more.

"Something is wrong?" He heard Blackwall's concerned voice from behind him, where his other two companions remained motionless.

He quickened his pace, wanting to get out of their sight as fast as possible, no need to hear anything more about the subject.

* * *

After cleaning up, the young warrior approached the Chantry, the trio of advisors already awaited inside, together with Cassandra. He motioned towards the war room and soon the group was inside it.

"The first reports from the Ben-Hassrath are already within my power, Herald. Your decision to seek out the Iron Bull is already bearing fruits. However I am still not comfortable with him also relaying information, about us, to them." Leliana was the first to speak.

"I guess it is one of the prices of useful information, spymaster, but if you feel that the threat to us is proving too much, by all means, you can tell me and I will end the deal." He explained, earning a smile from her.

"On top of that, the Blades of Hessarian are showing to be extremely helpful to us, their aid in holding the Storm Coast is most welcomed." Cullen said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, a customary action of him, he figured by now.

Trevelyan beamed, proudly, earning a few chuckles from the rest of the room occupants.

"Anyway, do you have anything more to rely to us?" The seeker questioned, making he regain his former composure.

"Unfortunately, the Grey Wardens left the region, without any further information about their whereabouts. All we were able to gather is that they were searching for someone, someone who probably is in a lot of trouble." He replied.

"Who could that be?" Josephine asked, incredulously, the question on everyone's minds, making them all glance at each other, waiting for an answer that none had.

"I guess we will have to wait, for any further information on the matter, at least for now." Pentaghast reasoned, finishing the topic.

"That is not all." They all turned to John once more, waiting for his next words, while his face became awfully serious.

"They related, on a journal that we were able to recover, about darkspawn activity on the area." He said, making apprehension dominate the environment.

"It must be probably isolated occurrences." The master of secrets wondered, out loud.

"Probably, yes, but it is still a dangerous situation to everyone there." The former Templar retorted.

"Indeed, that is why, Cullen, I will ask for you to send some squads to Storm Coast, they could pinpoint their locations, trying to avoid direct combat. Afterwards, I will go and deal with them, sealing their exits from the Deep Roads." The warrior told his plan, earning a few worried looks.

"It will be done." The commander spoke, scribing some words on a parchment.

"Still, that must not be our main focus right now." Cassandra spoke, trying to draw the men's attention to more pressing matters.

"Sealing the Breach is." The Orlesian complemented, and everyone in the room understood the clue.

"The elite of the Templars are ready, Herald. Be certain you are prepared for the assault on the Breach." Rutherford paused his speech for a while, eyeing him somberly. "We cannot know how you will be affected." He finished, throwing a dagger to the young warrior, who skillfully grabbed it.

Silence settled for a moment, while he thought about the circumstances.

"Give me the day to get ready, we attack it at nightfall." The noble said, stabbing the short blade at the Temple of Sacred Ashes' location on the map.

Before he left, however, the Free Marcher took the opportunity, created by the subsequent banter between the ambassador and the former Templar, to approach Leliana. "Can I have a word with you, later?" He asked, anxiously.

He noticed the proposal caught her slightly off guard, but she quickly recovered and nodded. He also perceived the glares that the Nevarran warrior directed towards him.

* * *

John walked slowly the path from his chambers to the bard's tent. The last lights of the day reflecting on his Vanguard Armor, making its red tinting even brighter.

He was ready for his trip to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the warrior decided to fully equip for the assault.

_'__Who knows what will happen over there.'_ He thought, while verifying his belongings. "Heavy armor, check. Grappling chain, check. War horn, check. Big ass giant sword, check. Flower, check?"

He snorted, while murmuring the last item of his list, the one carefully held on his left hand. The young man then focused his mind on the conversation that would ensue, in the next few moments.

_'__How will I do this?'_ He asked himself, inside his head, clearly nervous. Sadly, he arrived in front of the tent without any ideas.

It was not necessary though, as soon as he laid his eyes on her, seated in front of a pile of papers, his body relaxed. The noble noted that this was becoming a common happening, whenever he sought the redhead.

"Excuse me?" He asked, waiting outside the tent, choosing to hide the vase behind his back for the time being.

"Yes." She said, standing up to face him, motioning for him to enter.

Trevelyan complied and soon he was in front of her. Their eyes fixed on each other's.

A few instants passed without a word uttered, until the master of espionage spoke. "I see you are ready for the quest." While checking over his gear.

"Indeed." He answered. "But before I leave, I just wanted to give you this." He finished, showing the flower, waiting for her to pick it.

He was surprised to see her completely frozen, mouth a little agape.

"Do you not like it?" The man questioned, still holding the vase, slightly hurt.

That released her from the stupor caused by his action. A wonderful smile making its way to the spymaster's face.

"I- It is beautiful." She spoke, picking it up, eyeing it tenderly.

The warrior smiled, and he could have sworn that he saw her blush. "I wished to give you this after dealing with the Breach." He explained. "However, I don't know what could happen over there, so…" He complemented, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, troubled by the idea.

Her smile became a little smaller after he said those words so John decided to focus on the Andraste's Grace.

"I'm glad you liked it, Cole said you would." He stated, shortly afterwards.

"They are my favorites." She spoke, never taking her eyes from the delicate plant. Then, it hit her. "How could Cole know this?" She asked, now looking at him.

"It is complicated." He shrugged, remembering about the odd boy.

Leliana resumed examining the flower, apparently accepting his answer.

"I haven't seen these in such a long time." She paused for a moment, turning her gaze on his eyes. Hazel met blue for an instante, before she resumed. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, focusing on her warmly, words could not express how happy he was, seeing her like that.

The Free Marcher then, remembering his mission, looked towards Haven's front gate and saw the final preparations for his trip completed. The setting sun almost blinding him. "I must go now." He said, maintaining his focus on the front of the village, a sad smile on his face.

John was about to leave when he heard her sweet voice. "Be safe."

Those simple words brought a completely new level of relief to him. He looked over his shoulder, towards the source of them, wanting badly to stay inside that tent. Summoning all his determination, he spoke his parting ones. "I will."

With that said, he left.

* * *

They waited for him immediately in front of Haven, Cassandra and Solas would accompany him, together with Ser Barris and at least a Dozen of experienced Templars.

Everyone focused on him as he arrived there, his Free Marches Helmet tucked under his arm.

"We will follow you, Herald!" The young man heard Ser Barris shout, he nodded in his direction.

The noble climbed atop his Fereldan Forder, after properly saddled up, he turned to the group that would go with him, glancing over each face.

"That thing has caused us pain enough!" He shouted, drawing his sword and pointing it towards the massive tear in the Veil.

"I say that tonight, we, together, will close it! Once and for all!" The warrior cried out for the group, as they listened his speech, tightening their grips on their weapons.

"Let's do it, not just because is the right thing, not just for ourselves. Let us do it for our dear ones, for our families and friends! For our home!" He concluded, loud enough for the entire village to hear, rearing his horse.

The entire squad roared, unsheathing their swords, screaming his name.

Trevelyan then putted on his helmet, sparing one last look towards the village.

He saw villagers, he saw his other party members, he saw Cullen and Josephine. More importantly, he saw her. She was looking at him, and at that moment, it was all that mattered.


	9. In Your Heart Shall Burn (Pt 1)

The last rider of John's company finished passing the Penitent's Crossing, turning towards the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

_'__It won't be long now.'_ Leliana thought, holding the flower he gave her.

She eyed it, warmly, for a moment, before putting on top of her table. The spymaster decided to go to the front of the Chantry, where Cullen and Josephine also accompanied the Herald's departure. She noticed the commander's firm grip on the hilt of his sword.

"I should have gone with them." He said, as soon as she arrived by their side.

"This is not meant to be a battle Cullen, they will be back soon." The ambassador spoke, trying to comfort the troubled man.

"We are not needed over there, here, however, is another matter entirely." The bard complemented, although she did not actually believed those words. Her bow and quiver waiting besides her tent was proof of that. Still, she decided to remain at Haven.

_'__I would probably be of no use, he already has the best with him._' The redhead wondered inside her head.

The former Templar exhaled, deeply. "Let us wait then." He said, causing them all to look up, in the direction of the Breach.

A few moments passed before a green flash drew their attention once more. Everyone in the village turned to see a chain, made of Fade magic, linking the massive tear in the Veil to the ground. It began to glow, more and more, until it was impossible to look directly at.

Leliana shielded her eyes with her hands, trying to maintain eye contact with the Breach, and then, a strong explosion followed.

It took some instants to the shockwaves reach the village, but it still knocked everyone there off balance.

After recovering from the aftermath of the blast, she returned her focus towards the main rift. At least where it should be.

"It worked, it is gone." The spymaster spoke, joyfully, turning to face the other advisors, who were still in a state of awe, which was quickly replaced by full relief.

Soon the villagers began their celebrations, together with the Inquisition's agents, for the apparent end of a nightmare too lively for them all.

However, not her, she reserved herself to be glad for the time being, and to wait for the Herald and Cassandra's safe return. Apparently, so the chief diplomat and the commander of their forces.

* * *

It is safe to say that the true party only started when Trevelyan arrived, unscathed, like the rest of his group.

The Orlesian watched from afar, as he tried to make way through the hugs and handshakes thrown at him, a cheerful smile plastered on his face.

The young man was able to escape the tidal wave of attention after a few instants, walking in the direction of the Chantry, deeply involved in a conversation with Pentaghast, while the others joined the festivities.

Surprisingly, since her role as master of secrets demanded information from everywhere, she decided to let them speak whatever they needed alone, for their expressions, it was a serious enough subject.

Both warriors were done shortly, Cassandra left, probably to find the other advisors, while he remained there, gazing at the happy village. The Nightingale decided to make her appearance, as per habit, from behind him.

"I guess congratulations are in order?" She asked, startling the warrior, but not as much as previous times.

"Just when I was starting to think that nothing more could surprise me now." It was his reply, while turning to face her, making her smile lightly.

_'__No cursing this time, perhaps I should try harder.'_ She thought, mischievously.

"Spymaster." He greeted her, bowing.

"Herald." She did the same, regaining her composure. "My felicitations on your accomplishment." The bard finished politely, folding her hands behind her back.

The man sighed, sparing a glance towards Haven, before speaking again. "I will repeat what I've said to Cass, I did not accomplished it alone."

"You were at the center of all this, but I agree, it was a victory of alliance." She said, also glancing in the direction of the village.

"So, won't you join the party?" He questioned her, simpering.

"Shouldn't I ask the same?" She retorted immediately, quirking her eyebrows.

"I am good right here." John answered, while checking the celebrations once again, loosing himself in thoughts momentarily.

The sharp bard, noticing it, soon asked. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm just glad that this is over, that I could actually help with a noble cause." He said, looking down, with a small smile. "It is not something I am used to." The Free Marcher finished.

"From what I've heard of, you have been really helpful lately." She spoke, eyeing him quizzically.

"I mean before I joined the Inquisition, back at Ostwick." He justified himself. "Anyway, I did not get any response for my previous question." He confronted her, playfully indignant, while quirking his own eyebrows.

"I don't call that a party." She replied, curtly.

The answer confused him slightly. "What would be one, then?" The young man asked.

"Let's just say that, it is not a real party until someone's small clothes are pinned to a Chantry board." The bard answered humorously.

He was perplexed for a few moments, even flushed a little, before his laughter filled the air around them. It was quite catching, because her giggles soon joined in.

The noble was shortly out of air, he raised his hand, almost begging for a chance to catch his breath, and she eyed him kindly in the meantime.

"Well, that could be easily arranged." He replied, already recovered, pointing his thumb towards the holy building behind them. "Shall we?" The warrior questioned, a smirk decorating his face.

Leliana shook her head with his antics, but could not hold back her laugh anymore, she placed her right hand over her mouth, releasing a couple of muffled chuckles.

"Tempting, but ill-timed. Now that we are so close on getting their support." She said, pretending some disappointment. They both shared a final laugh and then a comfortable silence settled between them, until the spymaster decided to interrupt it.

"Walk with me." The way she spoke seemed almost like a demand, one that he quickly complied.

"Lead the way." John motioned for her to guide him.

They started wondering on the empty paths of Haven, the night still young, and their pace slow. He occasionally spared a glance towards her, obviously waiting to find the reason for the hike.

"Now that the Breach is closed there is nothing more holding you back here, do you intend to leave?" She was straightforward, no use running in circles over the question that was certainly on many minds.

"Is that the impression I gave here?" The warrior retorted, apparently offended.

The bard hoped that her lack of response and glare were able to make him understand that she wanted a straight answer.

She noticed him looking at the sky, contemplative.

_'__It worked.'_ The Orlesian wondered.

"That night at the lake." He started, it was not a question, they both still remembered. "You told me to find a purpose, that it would help me with my decisions." He stopped, letting his words sink him.

"I found it, here, with the Inquisition, something that I would most likely never find elsewhere. Its purposes are now my own and I never felt better." The young man complemented.

"I hope that this is enough to answer you." He added, earning a nod and a smile from her.

"It is good to hear it. We will need man like you, for whatever comes next." The redhead replied, glad to be able to count with him.

They resumed their quiet walking, until the paths led them to the front of her tent, both their eyes found the small vase on top of the table.

"You really liked it." John stated, turning to face her.

"If I recall it correctly, I said 'Thank you.' Isn't that enough proof or were you expecting for more?" She said, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, yes. However, now that you ask…" He begins with a teasing tone, taking a step in her direction, something that was not overlooked.

_'__Would he be capable of such boldness?_' She pondered, waiting, a little too eagerly, for him to continue.

"I was kind of hoping for a ki-" Ringing bells interrupted him, quickly followed by Cullen's loud voice. "Enemy forces approaching. To arms!"

The duo turned their attention to the mountain in front of Haven, and for their horror, torches covered it, almost as if the stars were now on the earth, moving against them.

They nodded towards each other and the warrior unsheathed his sword, running to the gates. Leliana went right after him, but not before picking up her bow and quiver on the side of her tent.

* * *

When both arrived at the main entrance of Haven, Cassandra was already there, while the commander explained the current situation.

"One watchguard reporting. It is a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." He stated.

"Under what banner? Josephine, whom just arrived, questioned.

"None." The commander answered curtly, making them all exchange worried looks.

Suddenly, a hard knock on the closed front gate drew their focus.

"If someone can open this, I'd appreciate it!" A person spoke from outside, clearly frustrated.

'_That accent.'_ Leliana contemplated the source of those words.

John and Cullen exchanged a glance, before both rushed to the door, weapons at hand, opening it.

They were surprised to find a worn man, supporting himself with his staff, surrounded by enemy's corpses. Soon they were by his side, sheathing their blades.

"Ah! I am here to warn you. Fashionably late, I'm afraid." The man spoke, trying to stand up properly, before losing his balance and supporting himself on the former Templar's shoulder.

"Mite exhausted. Don't mind me." He added, regaining his footing, then turning to the Herald.

"There you are. I came to tell you what happened with the mages at Redcliffe. You're not going to like it." The stranger started.

"They are now under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called 'The Elder One'." He then pointed to a specific spot on the mountain, beyond the marching soldiers, where a woman and a strange creature just emerged.

"The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For that… The Elder One." The mage returned his attention towards the duo of armored warriors.

"They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first." He finished.

"Cullen! Give me a plan, anything." The Free Marcher said, still glaring towards the invasion forces.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle!" The commander explained, doing the same.

"Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" He complemented, earning a nod from John.

Rutherford then unsheathed his sword once more, and spoke. "Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces!" He commenced rallying his troopers for the defense of Haven.

"You, get inside!" The bard heard Trevelyan shout to the stranger, before turning back to his companions, whom just joined him. "Blackwall, Varric and Solas with me, we will use the trebuchets. The rest of you protect the villagers. Let's move!" As soon as he finished, he was gone.

"I guess celebratory drinks are on hold" Iron Bull spoke, from beside her, while picking up a couple of children, throwing them over his back, and rushing to the Chantry. The rest started performing similar tasks.

She decided to climb up a scaffold, where she would have a clear line of vision of the battlefield. She pierced at least eight arrows on the wood board in front of her and picked up her bow.

The Orlesian then started unleashing death to the officials she managed to identify on the chaos below.

It was not long before she saw the first couple of shots from the trebuchets hitting hard the hostile army, the Inquisition soldiers engaged in battle roared with the sight. However, the enemy kept advancing. It was indeed a massive army.

A glimpse of red drew her eyes to a four men group, running to the south siege engine, leaded by a red armored warrior.

"The Herald's group." Leliana said aloud, but they were too far for her to give any support. She noticed the path ahead of them occupied by at least a dozen of the attacker's troopers, all carrying ordinary swords.

However, instead of halting their moves, John and Blackwall rushed ahead.

Varric remained behind, and before they reached the enemies, his crossbow downed at least three of them. Solas conjured a wall of fire that split their forces, leaving both warriors to engage directly five assailants.

The warden parried skillfully the first strike thrown at him with his shield, creating an opening, and using it to pierce his blade on the stomach of his opponent.

In the meantime, the Free Marcher rolled between two enemies swords, ending behind them, and with one quick and fluid motion, he swung his greatsword horizontally, slicing both their backs.

It all happened very quickly, the duo of warriors then walked somberly towards the remaining two, while their previous foes fell to the ground.

One of the survivors charged against the older man, swinging his sword. He merely blocked the blow with his shield, and with a backhand slash, slit his throat.

The noble, on the other hand, ran towards the last opponent, holding his weapon behind him, earning momentum to a strong move. He swung his greatsword downward with immense strength.

His assailant tried to block him, to no avail, his much bigger weapon broke easily through the attempt of defense. It landed hard on the opponent's left shoulder, the sheer force of the blow making it almost cut him in half.

Trevelyan needed to use his foot to remove his weapon from the body.

The bard was so caught up with the close combat that she failed to see that Tethras and the apostate had already dealt with the rest of the troopers. They regrouped and resumed running to the trebuchet, soon they were out of her view.

Some moments and many arrows later, the southern siege engine fired, but it was not aimed at the attacker's army, its aim was the mountain besides them, and it was there that it hit.

An avalanche ensued, burying a large part of the enemy forces, for hers and everyone's great delight.

"He did it." She spoke to no one in particular.

Unfortunately, it was short lived, Leliana watched in horror a huge draconic being flying low, releasing a stream of livid fire that burned everything on its path.

It destroyed almost every trebuchet and then turned its attention to Haven, where it began throwing fireballs.

The Orlesian was perplexed, she could recognize that creature anywhere, she fought one ten years ago, an Archdemon.

She was released from the stupor by a fireball that blew up a house behind her.

Everyone around her had gone mad with the fright and terror, the battle would become a slaughter if nothing was done. The screams reached a completely new level and the desperation was taking its toll from most of them.

The commander's shout echoed through the village. "Back to the Chantry, now!"

The spymaster dropped to the ground, turning to the holy building, she saw an elderly man struggling to maintain his balance, pushed by the panicked villagers.

She rushed towards him, lending her shoulder as a support for the old man and speaking. "Let's go, I will help you."

His relieved expression was enough for her to show a small smile, he murmured. "Thank you."

With that, both headed to the Chantry, making way through collapsing cabins and explosions.

* * *

Arriving there, the redhead placed her cargo gently on the ground, he was not seriously injured, but she motioned for a healer to tend to him.

She looked around her, the gruesome scenario made her sick. Many laid on the ground, screaming and begging for aid. The smell of blood and burned flesh impregnated the air. Healers and doctors ran around in every direction, picking up ointments, potions, fabrics for bandages and surgical knives, everything needed to save lives, with those who were able supporting them.

The wounded kept pouring inside, soldiers, artisans, smiths and peasants. Everyone helping each other on that terrible moment.

In the meantime, Leliana recognized a familiar face amidst the chaos, Josephine seemed shocked, but in one piece, she went for her, hugging her tightly once she was in arm's reach.

The ambassador, her best friend, sobbed while holding her, clearly glad to see her fine. They maintained the hug for a while before separating their bodies, looking at each other kindly. No need for words.

After a couple of instants, Cullen entered, followed suit by a handful of soldiers, each carrying someone.

She noticed the stranger from before aiding an injured Chancellor Roderick who called out to the people outside. "Move! Keep going! The Chantry is you shelter!"

Another group arrived at the building, many of whom were Inquisition's agents, and then, John and his party got in, each one weary and tired. His armor scorched and his greatsword drenched in a mixture of blood and ash.

He remained by the door, together with a soldier, eyeing intently outside, probably waiting for more survivors.

A strangler rushed pass him and the young warrior decided to close it.

Quickly afterwards, he, Cullen and the foreigner engaged in a serious discussion, seemly about their next step. The bard was out of earshot, with Josie on the far corner of the room, so she satisfied herself with only watching them.

After many words, a speech from Roderick and an almost fight between the commander and the unknown mage, Trevelyan turned to the door, he remained there looking at it motionless.

She decided to go to them, wanting to know whatever plan they elaborated. She squeezed the Antivan's hand, while nodding to her, and left.

After a few steps, and even with the almost deafening buzz around her, she discerned the former Templar's worry filled voice. "What about you?"

Then, it dawned on her, the plan, or should it be called, attempt of suicide.

Her eyes widened, the redhead looked to the man immediately in front of the entrance. His back facing her, she noticed his body tense through the armor, his fist tightening. No word from him, but the answer was crystal clear for her.

Before she could protest, the commander cried out to everybody inside the building. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry. Move!"

With that, each person scurried around her, picking up their belongings, making impossible for her to reach the group. Then, they went after the wounded Chancellor, through a passageway under the construction.

However, Leliana was still able to see them in the thick of the crowd.

After giving the order, Cullen sighed shakily, whispering some words to the young man, and stepped away, his shoulders slumped.

The door opened for a few moments, enough for only a small number of individuals to pass, soon it closed and the remaining soldiers started barricading it.

With the congregation dispersing she finally reached the commander. "What is he doing?" She asked, her tone filled with anger and indignation.

"What must be done." He answered sadly, walking towards the passage.

Hearing that only confirmed what the spymaster already knew. She began to feel scared with the whole situation, even more than earlier that same day.

Rutherford stopped immediately outside the entrance of the path, Lady Montilyet was also there, probably waiting for her.

"Let's not waste this chance he is giving us." He stated, never looking behind.

The building was almost empty by now, the only noise heard was the cracking sounds of burned wood.

She lowered her head and went after them, murmuring a prayer.

* * *

**A/N:** The draft of this chapter got so big, that I decided to split it in two. I will try to upload the second part at the weekend. So, I bet you guys recognized some of the lines I used here, and an explanation might be useful. I loved the game and I also loved the conversations and speeches, so, as I said on the first chapter, many of my inspirations are original cutscenes, all I am doing is rewrite some lines and add some moments. But I guarantee that after they reach Skyhold there will be a lot more than what happened on the game. It is getting closer! Anyway, I hope you are liking how the story is progressing, and thank you for the follows, favorites and especially the reviews! Sorry for the boring note.


	10. In the middle of the night

Leliana went through the tunnel under the Chantry together with all the survivors, they were able to cross it with no bigger complications, even with the growth of the vegetation inside it.

The worst part was the silence under the earth, absolutely no sound from above, only the occasional drops of water falling from the frozen top of the path and the labored breathing of the people around.

She could only wonder what was happening. Suddenly the ground shook, for the great desperation of the crowd. A commotion was about to begin, when the spymaster heard Cullen whisper, as loud as possible, to everybody. "Be quiet!"

Of course, they did not wanted the enemy forces to find them passing under their noses.

Therefore, quiet they remained, until reaching the end of the passageway. The cold air greeted them on the exit, between shaking trees, a chilly breeze blew towards Haven. The bard dared a glance on the same direction.

_'__One more regret.'_ She wondered, while eyeing the tragic scenario further behind them.

It was bright, almost like the sun was rising from inside the village. Fire was consuming most of the buildings, a thick column of smoke ascending from it. Occasionally some explosions happened, and the Archdemon kept flying menacingly around the small settlement. It was completely overrun, the fight long over, Venatori marched on the paths the Inquisition once walked.

Some followed her eyes, she heard crying and sobs, many still in disbelief.

"Keep moving, we must get above the tree line." The commander spoke, addressing the ones who looked behind.

Then, a Templar gasped next to her. "Andraste guard him..."

The spymaster looked on the same direction that the soldier, towards the outskirts of Haven, where the last trebuchet stood amidst the roaring inferno. However, it was not the only thing standing there, she easily identified John's crimson armor right next to the siege engine.

The Elder One was confronting him, holding a strange orb, while the Herald kept his ground, high and mighty, completely alone.

Many of the people who were able to escape contemplated the scene unfolding there. Some admiring the effort, other worried with his life. She was one of them.

Suddenly a rustle of leafs drew her attention towards the back of the moving survivors, from behind some trees emerged Varric, quickly followed by Solas and Blackwall.

_'__The ones who left the Chantry together with him.'_ The Orlesian concluded, inside her head. They all seamed weary and concerned.

A flash of red made her look back to Trevelyan, he was now on his knees, holding tightly his left forearm, which shook and glowed violently. The device on the monster's hand seemed to be the responsible.

The dragon landed besides them, he began lurking threateningly around the fallen warrior. Another flash of red and he began to scream, now his head touching the ground due to the pain.

The darkspawn approached him, picking him up by his left arm. It held him up for a few moments before throwing the Free Marcher heavily on the catapult.

She winced with the impact, almost hearing the sound of his armor shattering with it. The Archdemon roared loudly in the meantime.

She noticed Cullen a little further on the back of the group, eyes wide, the sight paralyzed him.

"Ser!" Next to him, another Templar, this one holding a bow tightly, shouted. "We are far enough, shall I release the signal?"

She eyed them quizzically for a moment, before Rutherford demanded. "Maker, fire that blighted thing now!" Returning to his determined self.

The soldier then lighted up an arrow and shot it, the projectile whistled through the night sky.

Quickly afterwards John raised from the ground, slowly, supporting himself with his sword. He eyed the arrow and then, after murmuring a few words, he kicked the trigger of the trebuchet.

It fired, but in the direction of the mountain in the back of the village.

A massive slide of snow began, bigger than the one earlier. It rushed ruthlessly towards Haven, towards him.

However, she was not able to follow its path. Varric appeared next to her and started pushing her. "Time to go!" He howled, making everyone run.

People screamed, running for their lives, the deafening sound of the avalanche, ripping up trees and buildings, panicking them.

Even if they were out of its reach, the blizzard that ensued hit them hard. Snow suspended from the ground, making impossible to see merely a foot ahead. Persons cried out for each other, trying to locate themselves.

After a few moments it began to settle down, but also wickedly darker than before. Silence crept in.

Leliana had to wait a few instants for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Nonetheless, the night was clearer, the smoke that came from the village already started dissipating allowing the moon to shine.

She turned once more to the young warrior.

The nightingale gasped, frozen. There was nothing there, absolutely nothing. Snow covered Haven completely, no sign of life. She saw the Archdemon fly away and that was the last movement she was able to spot on the field.

_'__He is gone.' _She thought, feeling a knot form on her stomach.

Her heart ached, making her place a fist on top of it, she felt weak, hopeless. She felt the bitter pang of another great loss approaching her.

The bard tried to avoid looking at his previous location, preferring to focus on the ground below her, but it did not mattered, tears began to well up on her eyes.

"Maker please, not again." She murmured to herself, tightening her fists, hurt by the prospect of another important death in such a small amount of time.

She sensed an armored hand on her shoulder. The redhead spared a glance towards its owner, finding out to be Cassandra.

The seeker eyed her tenderly, before speaking. "We need to keep moving, it is not safe here." The spymaster noticed a sad expression on the usually stoic woman.

Pentaghast turned her back towards the village and went ahead of the group, trying to lead it to safety. Cullen, who was nearby, soon followed her with a slightly slumped posture.

Josephine started hugging herself, releasing some sobs, the Orlesian wondered if it was for the traumatizing experience or for the fallen man. The ambassador left after a few moments.

"Boss is strong, maybe he-" She heard Iron Bull start, before being interrupted by Sera.

"Yeah, right! Why don't you get tons of snow over your horned head and try to stand up? You fool!" The elven archer shouted, while sniffing, darting ahead and never allowing anyone to look her directly in the eyes.

The rest of his companions began leaving one by one, allowing some glances over their backs, perhaps hoping to see John raising from the ice, dusting of his armor and walking proudly to them. All clearly hurt, but trying not to show.

That is until only Varric and she remained, the dwarf was deep in thoughts, while eyeing the remains of the village, he sighed deeply, and turned to her. She saw watery eyes look at her briefly, eyes that have seen their fair share of death but never got used to it, and then he was gone.

The spymaster remained for a while, starting to think about what could have been done differently, a single tear falling from her eyes, making way through her cheek and chin before dropping to the soil. She closed her eyes, leaving to follow what little was left from the Inquisition.

* * *

They walked tirelessly for a good chunk of the night, slow and weak steps along the ferocious mountainous landscape, hidden rocks making some trip every now and then. A strong storm began quickly afterwards the disaster, making them all walk even slower, the brontos that some managed to save breathed wearily in the chilly night air, serving as shelter from the vigorous wind to some villagers walking besides them.

Leliana was glad to see some strugglers regroup with the congregation, many of whom were out by the time of the attack. However, that did not was enough to save her from her ruthless mind.

She secluded herself with her thoughts, the time alone allowing for some sorrowful conclusions.

It was her fault, she did not concluded before due to the chaotic battle, but now that things were settling down, it was clear.

She remembered when the first missing patrols were reported, how she called the rest of them back, hoping for extra information and to keep them safe. If they remained behind, if she was able to connect the disappearances with an incoming invasion, things could have gone another way.

He was dead because of her actions.

The halting of their march stopped her dark reflections, they broke for camp in a safe location, if there were any actual chance of that, surrounded by high peaks and hidden by thick woods.

Some started fires, trying to warm themselves, others attempted to sleep and rest, but none uttered a word. The grief was heavy on them, the losses on Haven proving to be too much.

She dared a nap, the exhaustion taking its toll from her.

* * *

When the first lights of the morning began to show, the bard woke up. Most of the camp still in slumber and the blizzard had stopped. She decided to walk on the outskirts of the encampment, resuming her torturous thoughts. In addition, to make things even worse, the redhead recalled that she was not able to save the flower that John gave to her.

She commenced to relieve their previous interactions, bearing a sad smile. The spymaster was soon on the brink of tears again.

"I'm sorry." She murmured an apologize, one meant for him, taking a seat on a log and covering her face with both hands.

The spymaster did not noticed that Cullen and Cassandra were on a nearby tent, trying to see a way out of that grim situation.

Both eyed her for a moment, drawing a fraction of her attention, before the commander started walking towards her, apparently wanting to comfort her.

_'__It is no use.'_ She wondered, sadly.

She heard his steps closing in. However, they ceased before reaching its destination. A few instants passed before she chose to see the reason for his sudden standstill.

The former Templar was completely frozen, looking somewhere behind her. Leliana followed his eyes, soon understanding the reason for his reaction, the same actually happening to her.

Further, ahead, in a passageway between two peaks, there stood Trevelyan, taking unsteady steps towards them.

She was beyond glad, enough for her to forget whatever was tormenting her mind previously, he was alive, but she was not able to move, her body in disbelief. She wanted to say something, but could not, until someone beat her to it.

"There! It is him!" Rutherford shouted, darting towards the young warrior.

"Thank the Maker!" The seeker clamored, quickly behind him.

She was only able to stand up, while the survivor fell to his knees, he was about to hit the ground when the commander threw himself in front of the young warrior, securing his right shoulder and avoiding his limp body to touch the ground.

However, the former Templar was not able to carry the Herald's body by himself. "Blackwall!" He called for backup.

The warden poked his head from a tent near them, scanning the area for the source of the summoning, soon finding it.

He rushed like a charging bull in the direction of the trio, sliding on the ice when near enough to get to them as quick as possible. "On the left, now." Cullen instructed, starting to lift his precious cargo.

With a grunt and one at each shoulder, they raised the wounded man.

Pentaghast ran ahead, mobilizing anyone who could help with the treatment and arranging a barrack for the Free Marcher.

"Call Mother Giselle immediately!" She ordered a soldier on the way, while pushing him.

The spymaster only watched the scene unfolding in front of her, still paralyzed, until they passed besides her and she was able to assess his conditions.

The noble was unconscious, a thin layer of ice covered his damaged armor, small trails of blood mixing with it on his right side. A large dent on his chest plate, immediately under his right armpit, probably the source of most of the blood.

_'__It is not over!'_ She concluded, returning to reality and following him, the relief replaced by concern.

"Here!" She heard Giselle speak, from inside the tent Cassandra arranged.

Both warriors placed him delicately on a furry counterpane, the revered mother immediately shouted. "Remove his armor, I need to have a closer look."

Cullen drew a dagger and quickly began cutting the strappings of his mail. When finished, with a soft pull he was able to remove it, throwing it recklessly aside.

Afterwards they took of his leather undergarments, exposing his bare and severely wounded skin.

They all flinched with the sight, except for the revered mother, who began analyzing his wounds.

A large black-and-blue bruise covered the right of his torso, where the dent of his armor was, some cuts with coagulated blood together with it, besides that, a few splinters and other smaller injuries.

"Call a surgeon, we need to deal with this internal bleeding before he gets worse, bring hot water, a lot of it, and as many blankets, now!" She cried out, making a couple of villagers disappear in search of those items.

Some moments passed, while they waited for aid. Leliana noticed his breathing become shallower, his body trembling, she turned to Giselle who apparently saw it too. Suddenly, Solas entered the tent. "I can help!" He said, while rolling up his sleeves. They nodded towards the apostate.

At the same time, the surgeon arrived, with buckets of water and surgical tools. "Now is with us, leave." He ordered, preparing himself for the operation.

With that, they exited the barrack, to meet a large group of people eyeing them curiously.

"Is it true? The Herald lives?" Someone asked from inside the crowd.

She decided to step up on that occasion, and rally all the help she could manage. "Yes, it is." The bard answered, earning a lot of cheers and celebrations.

"But he is not out of danger yet, the Herald is severely injured, we need hot water, clean cloth and whatever strong whiskey is available." She did not need to say anything more, they immediately dispersed and soon afterwards, by the tent, was pilled a massive amount of supplies for the treatment, everyone ended up placing something there, while others began to pray.

The day went by, and with that, people resumed their previous tasks, the camp was much louder than before, but now the worry filled the air.

Only when the night began to fall that Solas exited the barrack, showing a small side-grin and saying. "He is going to be alright, he needs only rest now."

A heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders when he muttered those words, hope returning for her and the Inquisition.

* * *

It was already deep into the night when Leliana found herself wondering in front of John's tent. For her surprise, it was not empty.

Varric seated right next to his sleeping form, reading a book. She made her way inside, stopping on the other side of the dwarf.

They remained silent for a while before she asked. "How is he?"

He exhaled deeply before answering. "He is fine, they keep saying that at least."

"Guess I will only be satisfied when I see him awake." The surfacer complemented, allowing a look over the noble man.

The bard smiled with the response, also eyeing Trevelyan, his torso covered with bandages, but she found comfort in hearing his steady breathing.

"You like him." She declared, still smiling.

"Well, who doesn't right? Now everyone is joining the club." He retorted, flipping a page from his book. "But I can say I was one of the first members. I mean, I'm kind of draw by reckless persons with a good heart."

That made her chuckle, something that caught his attention.

"I dare say you were too." Thetras added, bearing a teasing smile.

The spymaster merely waved him off, making his grin broaden even more. However, a sad expression soon replaced it.

"Something is wrong?" She inquired, noticing his change of mood, he sighed before saying.

"Nothing really, I just don't like where this story is going." The bard kept looking at him, hoping it would make him finish his shallow answer.

"You know, big bad strong guy, with a dragon I might add, clearly has something to do with John's mark, wants him killed and destroys everything while trying to do so. Whatever it is, it must have some sinister dream to achieve. But I've seen this kind of tale before, it is not good to reckless persons with a good heart." The rogue dwarf finished, closing the book on his hands, worried eyes checking the young man.

That speech made her look down for a few moments, allowing his words to be processed inside her head.

_'__Indeed.'_ It was the sole thought that crossed it.

Varric must have read her mind, because he soon spoke again. "You should have seen him when everything went downhill over there! After we buried a good chunk of that blighted army, when that dragon blew up almost everything. We rushed through Haven, to go to the Chantry, but he stopped every single time someone needed help on its way. Then, there was this guy, a man called Seggrit, I guess. He was trapped inside a burning cabin, a rather common sight by that time." He began narrating the event, still seated, directing his attention towards her, while the redhead kept listening intently to it, while folding her hands behind her back, pleased with the change of subject.

"The door would not open, it was blocked by something inside, and the man couldn't do a thing. So John climbed up a scaffold nearby, threw himself on the cabin's roof that collapsed under his weight. But you see, he did not landed on the ground, he landed on top of a bunch of chickens! Because as soon as he opened the door, carrying the man bridal style, a flock of them flew off from inside and there were feathers everywhere!"

Her soft laughter interrupted him, making he say. "C'mon Nightingale! I didn't even get to the best part!"

She swallowed a few chuckles, before motioning for him to resume. "By all means, go on."

"Where was I…? Ah, so there he was, covered in feathers and holding another man, and then we were ambushed by some bad guys. He dropped his package instantly. However, the package did not dropped him! Hence John fought, his armor coated in plumes with a screaming person firmly attached to his neck!" The dwarf cracked up when reaching the climax of his tale, while she released many giggles.

Their laughter filled the barrack. After catching his breath, the storyteller started getting up. "Don't tell him yet, but I will surely use that one in my next book." He said, winking an eye to her.

Leliana only nodded, smiling while he spoke his parting words. "I must get some sleep now, see you."

The surfacer was about to leave, when she stated. "Don't worry Varric, we will take care of him."

He turned to face her once more, this time she was the one to wink, making him laugh.

With that, he left, waving a friendly good bye. She eyed him for a moment, before returning her focus to Trevelyan.

He seemed to be in a peaceful slumber, his chest raising and descending in a continuous motion, strands of his messy hair falling in front of his closed eyes.

She settled by the side of his upper body, while droping to her knee. She removed one of her gloves and placed a soft hand on his cheek. The bard then began caressing it, tenderly.

"I never thought I would be so affected by your apparent death you know. Nor that I would worry so much about anyone again. Yet, here I am, in the middle of the night, by your side." She murmured to him, bearing a sad smile, even if she knew that he was asleep.

"Almost losing you hurt, all the more because it was my fault. For that I am sorry." She continued, feeling his warm skin.

"You were bringing up a side of me that I never imagined seeing again. You made me happy, just by being you, showing your kind and cheerful yet responsible and strong self, melting my hardened heart so quickly I barely noticed." The spymaster stopped her speech, but maintained her touch on him for a few more instants, before standing up abruptly.

"This was a mistake, it made me soft…" She began turning to the exit of the tent, the chilly air greeting her gloveless hand, but she still felt his warmth.

"I won't be responsible for any more avoidable deaths, much less yours." The redhead said, eyeing the ground. "From now on I will be exactly what the Inquisition needs, a true spymaster." As soon as those last words were said she left, the cold not bothering her at all.


	11. In Your Heart Shall Burn (Pt 2)

"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!" Cullen's heated voice could be heard by half the camp during the night. Again, the advisors were all engaged in a feverish argument, this time including Cassandra.

It has been three days since John found them, one since he woke up, still struggling with his injury. However, it did not stopped him from telling most of what he found during the almost lethal battle with the twisted creature.

Corypheus, that was how it called itself, a one thousand years old magister from Tevinter, who entered the Golden City physically. Leliana soon connected the dots, the story that the Chantry always told, about the seven magisters that desecrated the seat of the Maker, who were casted down as darkspawn, bringing the Blight to the world.

Even before, as a strong believer, she never imagined having proof of that tale. Now, having one of those responsible for the Maker's silence as a direct threat, that brought a completely new level to the word enemy.

The so-called Elder One was the responsible for the Breach, for killing Dorothea. It also created the mark that was now placed on Trevelyan's left hand as a tool, for entering the Fade once again, aiming for godhood. Somehow, the noble ruined his plans and ended up with the tool to himself.

His narrative was shallow, but as the young man battled the limitations caused by his damaged body to tell more details about it, Mother Giselle kicked them out of the tent, demanding rest for him.

The bard protested, after all, as a true spymaster, she needed more information to help the Inquisition, even at his health expense. Nevertheless, it was to no avail, the Revered Mother was a powerful figure, and as the commander and Josephine left, obeying her orders, it turned to be a helpless cause.

The situation brought some light to her, she found out that keeping herself ruthless for her position was a difficult effort, especially if involved him. He had already left his mark on her. However, the redhead was sure what was needed, and would try to achieve it, by any means necessary.

_'__It is going to be a hard task.'_ She wondered to herself.

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!" The seeker retorted to the former Templar's words. This drew her attention back to the discussion at hand, about what to do now.

Those last few days seemed to pass slower, and with the extra time, the number of arguments increased drastically.

Now they were debating about their forces, many of whom wanted out since the Breach was closed, but with the responsible for it showing itself, there was still work to do.

"And who putted you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!" Rutherford's response was immediate. He was the most distressed with the situation.

"Please, we must use reason!" The ambassador entered the conversation, trying to calm them. "Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we are hobbled." She explained, aiming to direct their focus into finding a new base of operations and aid from somewhere.

"That can't come from nowhere!" Cullen spoke, a little too loud.

That made the bard intervene, in favor of her friend, taking a few steps towards the commander. "She didn't say it could!" She defended the Antivan.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!" Pentaghast's boisterous tone made them all exchange glances, before everyone shared a tired sigh and disengaged from the argument. Finally tiring themselves from arguing between each other.

"Well, we're agreed on that much." The former Templar finished, turning his back to them.

Josie and her decided to seat on a nearby bench by the fire, while Cassandra kept scanning tirelessly the map on the top of a table and the only man involved began walking around, trying to vent his rage.

Then something attracted her eyes, movement from inside a tent, John's tent. The master of espionage saw him seated, hands folded on his lap and looking down, while Giselle said some words to him.

_'__He is awake again.'_ She concluded, maintaining her focus on him for a while, before beginning to stare the blazing fire ahead of her, losing herself in thoughts.

A few moments passed before he again drew her attention, this time, he raised to his feet, eyeing them quickly, and then delivered a small punch to the barrack's supporting column, clearly frustrated.

Suddenly, Giselle's voice echoed through the encampment. Beginning a song extremely familiar to the bard.

The circumstances were dire, but those lyrics brought relief and hope to her heart, a heart that went through a lot recently. Therefore, she could not help but join the singing. Apparently, she was not the only one moved by it.

For her surprise, one by one, the other members of the Inquisition followed suit and, at the same time, they marched in the direction of the Herald, pledging their services to the man that went through everything to save them. Expressing their gratefulness and admiration towards him.

He was visibly dumbfounded with the display, mouth slightly agape, while eyeing each and every one of his followers.

The young warrior did not uttered a word, choosing to remain silent, that presentation was not meant to get one anyway.

Quickly afterwards Solas approached him, both left to a more secluded place, to address matters she could only speculate.

The atmosphere of the camp changed drastically with the display, the air felt a lot lighter now, Leliana turned to face the advisors, speaking. "We all know what we need now."

They all nodded, while watching the backs of John and the apostate disappear behind some trees.

* * *

The quartet of main members were trying to pinpoint their location on the map, when he returned from his talk with the mage, a little to cheerful, considering the situation.

"I know where to go." He said, curtly, while beaming. "We must make preparations to leave at dawn!" The Free Marcher complemented, soon after he began leaving the tent, until the Orlesian bard stopped him.

"Wait, you must at least tell us where to, or you expected that we would march hundreds of tired and wounded just like that?" She asked, incredulously.

"North, we go north." It was his sole answer, which earned a snort.

"We will need more than that." The spymaster retorted, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I don't have much information to spare, but Solas gave me a tip, perhaps-" She did not allowed him to continue.

"So we now follow apostate's whims?" She questioned, beginning to feel anger.

The bard was proud of her behavior. She could not accept such foolish suggestion without any actual proof backing it.

Her inquiry clearly took the young man of guard, although she knew him well enough to assume he already had considered the consequences of that action, the nightingale wanted more. She told herself besides his unconscious body that she would be more true to her position.

He sighed, looking down for a moment, and then turning his eyes to hers.

Leliana saw conviction burning inside them. "We need to go to safety. This discussion will not matter, if Corypheus find us. While I would gladly be buried under a mountain again for the Inquisition, I would rather prefer that we move. I trust Solas enough to believe in his words, or at least give it a shot." Trevelyan spoke, bearing a serious expression.

The rest of the group remained quiet, fearing to interrupt such a serious debate.

She was not satisfied with his speech, but they did not had any actual choice, so she nodded, accepting his idea.

"I will guide you." He stated, smiling.

They all agreed with their next step, leaving to begin preparations for the imminent departure.

* * *

In the next morning, they left, marching to the north. For the whole day, they walked, but no one complained. The spymaster was sure of the reason to it, they would follow their Herald anywhere now.

They stopped to rest for the night, resuming their peregrination through the mighty Frostbacks at the first lights of the day.

Most of the afternoon had already passed, when she saw John and Solas over a high ledge, the sun shone behind them, making both look like a silhouette, the warrior was evidently happy, placing a friendly hand on the elven mage's shoulder.

However, she was not able to spot the reason of his joy. They were still far ahead. The bard quickened her pace, curious to see what he was seeing. Soon she was closely behind him.

He apparently was waiting for her, offering his hand as a support for the last few steps. She did not took it.

The Orlesian was finally next to him, and began looking in the direction he had, the sun made it hard at the beginning, so she raised her left hand, trying to block it. She took one involuntary step ahead, and suddenly the blinding sunlight was gone, blocked by something.

Her eyes widened when she spotted it, a massive fortress was the responsible for the lack of light, standing defiantly amidst high peaks and a frozen river.

"Welcome to Skyhold." The noble whispered to her ear, startling her a bit, usually she would complain about it, but the master of secrets was out of words.

He chuckled with her lack of reaction, and went ahead towards the castle, leading the way.

She remained behind, after a short while the rest of the congregation passed through her. Each one reacted differently to the sight, some cheered, some cried, but all were glad for the prospect of shelter and security.

Finally the rest of the advisors arrived by her side, their reception was definitely amusing.

Cullen gasped loudly, before saying. "Maker's breath."

Josephine covered her mouth with both hands to contain a squeal.

Cassandra reacted pretty much like the commander, but instead of a catchphrase, she said, delighted. "He actually did it." Her tone full of admiration.

"Come, we have preparations to make." Leliana said, while following the crowd.

They shared a final understanding glance and went to their new stronghold.

The Inquisition was already beginning the slow process of settling in their new fortress. Things moved slowly, but people arrived on a daily basis. Still, the focus was to save and aid the wounded from the attack at Haven, many remained on critical situation and the march on the mountains only made things worse, unfortunately several died during the journey.

With everything considered, things were heading in the right direction.

"Everything is set. We can do it anytime now." Pentaghast spoke to them, just as John caught their attention. He was helping, together with Iron Bull, to carry a couple of supplies boxes on the orders of the recently appointed quartermaster Eustace Morris. The new agent was, perhaps, not the best option for the job, but they could not be too picky at that time.

Trevelyan saw them, and Cassandra motioned for him to come to their location. He was wearing some Orlesian clothes that the ambassador arranged.

His new regalia was interesting, to say the least, and apparently bothered him greatly, making the man walk clumsy to them.

The spymaster noticed his annoyed mumbling, with her skills she was able to discern a couple of words he uttered, for her great delight.

"Why so tight, and this ridiculous amount of buttons, is this a pajama?" It was the last of his complaint, while he pulled and repositioned his trousers, already with the group.

The commander released a chuckle, avoiding eye contact with the frustrated man and scratching the back of his head, the close-fitting garments bothering him slightly.

Josie on the other hand was actually enjoying the sight, and how the clothing shaped the Herald's well toned body perfectly, his muscular chest, broad shoulders, big arms, defined abdomen and especially his luscious and firm bu-.

Leliana shook her head, trying to get rid of those inappropriate thoughts, preferring to maintain her eyes fixed on a working soldier behind him and praying no one saw her blush.

"I see you are appreciating your new attire." The ambassador spoke exactly what was on the nightingale's mind, but wasn't voiced. She was avoiding any witty remarks.

The rest of the group laughed, while the young man sighed, defeated.

"I already put Harritt to work on my new armor. Still, it won't be ready for a while." He spoke, playing with one of the buttons sadly.

Cassandra pretended a cough, returning their attention to more urgent matters.

One by one, they left the seeker to talk with him. The bard went for an extremely important object, meant only for a worthy person.

She found it locked in one of the crates that her agents just placed on the main hall. The key to it attached to her necklace, hidden under her mail.

Opening the crate revealed the object, an impeccable sword, perfectly sharpened, the golden dragon on its grip shone with the lights that entered the environment through the stained glass, almost as if it was alive. A true masterpiece, crafted by the best smith of all Thedas, under the direct request of the Divine. The redhead grabbed it gently, with both hands

"Time to give it to the right man." She said to herself, heading back outside to wait on the steps of the staircase that led to the central building, as agreed with the rest of the advisors.

As soon as she arrived at her destination, Cass appeared, followed by Trevelyan, his confused expression worsening when he saw the spymaster holding a sword and the Nevarran spoke her last words.

"The Inquisition requires a leader: The one who has already been leading it." She paused, while the young man began looking at the crowd that gathered on the courtyard and was now eyeing him. Realization hitting him hard on the face.

"You." Pentaghast finished and his mouth fell open, eyes widening. Leliana maintained her gaze fixed on him. Nevertheless, she was still able to see the approving smiles on everyone amidst the conglomeration.

He hesitated for a few instants, before stating. "It- It is unanimous? You all have that much confidence in me?" The Free Marcher asked, stuttering a little.

"All of this people have their lives thanks to you, they will follow." The seeker answered, taking a step behind as to allow him to pick up the weapon.

"This was not my question." He retorted, keeping his focus on it, bearing a skeptical tone.

"I will not lie. Handing this power to anyone is troubling, but I have to believe this is meant to be." Cassandra explained, while the nobleman took a couple of steps towards the sword, extending his right hand in the direction of it.

"There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you will lead. That must be yours to decide." She continued, and immediately after those words left her mouth, he froze. His hand began trembling, right on top of the grip of the blade, his fingers grazing it, eyes fixed on the weapon.

The Orlesian noticed his distraught expression, deciding to interfere before the Herald had a mental breakdown. She took a step ahead, ending the distance between the sword and his hand. Their eyes immediately connected and she flashed a true and assuring smile, meant only for the concerned man.

He returned it, albeit not truly comfortable with the situation, grabbing the masterpiece and examining it closely.

"Corypheus intends to be a god, to rule over us all." The young man declared, turning to the crowd.

"He must be stopped." He finished.

Then, both hands of the Divine began facing the congregation, together with him.

"Have our people been told?" The right hand inquired loudly.

"They have, and soon the world!" Josephine shouted to answer it from the middle of the courtyard.

"Commander, will they follow?" She cried out another question.

Cullen, who was immediately on the base of the staircase, faced the crowd there gathered, pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Inquisition, will you follow?" He asked, his tone demanding a straightaway answer.

"Yeah!" Everyone roared the response, which echoed through the mountains.

"Will you fight? Will we triumph?" Rutherford questioned, quickening his pace.

Another roar resounded on the stone walls.

"Your leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor!" He cried out, drawing his sword and pointing it in John's direction.

Now the cheers and shouts were almost deafening, a new flame burned intensively amidst the Frostbacks and the ruthless master of secrets could not hold back a warm smile to appear on her face.

* * *

Trevelyan led them through the main hall. It was in shambles. There was a couple of holes in the ceiling, broken wood boards were scattered on the ground and at least a palm of dust had settled.

_'__We have a lot to do here.'_ Leliana thought, while examining the place.

"So this is where it begins." Cullen stated, eyeing everything around him.

"It began at the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action." She complemented, now focusing on the throne on the end of the building. However, it also drew the new Inquisitor's attention. He was a few steps in front of the trio of advisors, his back facing them, but she was still able to see his tense posture.

"But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus, except that he wanted your mark." Josephine spoke.

John looked at his marked hand, before turning to them.

It took a few words from each one for they realize that there was a lack of information on Corypheus, at least they knew that whatever he planned, involved the assassination of the Empress Celene and an army of demons.

The Free Marcher decided to focus on rebuilding Skyhold and tending to the wounded in the meantime, while the Inquisition's network was restored and so, would be able to find more information.

Everything was going smoothly, until someone brought the topic of Haven, which clearly distressed him.

He decided to take a seat on the throne, placing his left hand on his forehead, as if frustrated, and taking long intakes of air.

They all eyed him waiting for an answer, but something else attracted her eyes, the warrior's right hand, that rested between his legs shook rather violently.

He noticed her eyes on it, because he immediately grabbed it with his other one, trying to hide it.

"Let us direct some forces there commander, they could search the wreckage and perhaps build a memorial to the ones we lost." The Herald said, looking at Cullen keenly.

The former Templar nodded.

"We could also request Marquis DuRellion to aid us, I'm sure he will welcome the idea, after all, those lands belonged to him." The ambassador added, earning a nod from Rutherford.

"We will see to that Inquisitor, when everything is set I will send you a report." He said, turning to leave together with the chief diplomat.

That left both of them alone.

Perhaps it was what he wanted, but she would never know. The bard left without a word, while the warrior eyed her quizzically.

She was determined to give him the cold shoulder whenever possible. It would be for the best.

* * *

It was already deep into the night. Leliana was finishing writing some letters on the rookery, her new office.

After the last one, she picked up a glass of wine and went to the balcony through a door next to her table.

_'__It is colder here than at Haven._' She wondered when the night air greeted her face.

The moon shone between two high peaks next to the fortress, the frozen river reflecting it, the Orlesian saw the encampment that established on the river's banks, campfires lightning it up. It was an inspiring sight.

Suddenly, she perceived some movement near a breach on the northern battlement. A cloaked figure bearing a sword was leaving through it.

_'__A thief!'_ She speculated, leaning on the balcony, trying to see who it could be.

The spymaster was about to shout a warning to the patrols when she noticed a faint green glow from the man's left hand.

_'__The Herald.'_ She concluded, in disbelief, surprised with the idea of him actually abandoning them.

The redhead then rushed towards him, ready to chastise the warrior.

When she arrived at the hole on the wall, he was already descending the mountainside, using a sharp path down.

She followed him, stealthily, not wanting to draw his attention. The master of secrets would wait for a more proper location to make a scene.

They walked for at least an hour, before he stopped in the middle of a clearing, dense woods surrounding him. Skyhold could still be seen from the distance, on the top of a peak, but they were considerably far out from it.

The left Hand of the Divine remained hidden behind one tree, eyeing him intently and wondering if he heard her movement.

She was released from her trance of thoughts when Trevelyan dropped his cloak, showing his bare torso. He only wore the crimson leg plates from his armor, what remained of it at least.

The bard took in a view she never saw before, she noticed the healing wounds he earned at the attack on Haven, but what really surprised her was a much older injury.

A huge and broad scar on his back, beginning between his shoulder blades and making its way down diagonally to his waist.

She saw the gash stretch when he started swinging the sword through the air, testing its balance and walking towards a middle height stump on the center of the clearing.

Then, John commenced delivering skillful blows to it.

_'__Training, why now and here?'_ She reflected, confused, nevertheless grateful that he was not abandoning the Inquisition.

For a while, he kept hitting hard his target, each blow stronger than the one before. That's it until the stump toppled with one of them.

Suddenly he entered a frenzy state, swinging at anything in his reach, tree, stone, and ground. His movements that once were graceful were now reckless and heavy, filled with rage and frustration.

She squeezed the trunk of the tree she was leaning on, worried with the troubled warrior.

He kept that state for a couple of instants, before the blade finally broke with a vigorous blow to a stone besides him, sharp fragments flying everywhere.

The Free marcher snapped, throwing the broken sword's grip aside and falling to his knees violently, running desolated hands through his hair. The bard wondered if he was crying.

Then, without warning, he spoke. "Enjoying the view?" His hands that now hid his face muffled his voice.

"No more use hiding." She answered, coming out from her cover and walking to him. The redhead stopped some feet behind.

Silence settled between then, before he spoke once more. "I'm not the right person." Never facing her.

She flashed a sad smile, understanding what was bothering him.

"I found purpose with the Inquisition, I gave my all for it, and it was not enough. It did not saved those who died at Haven. It only brought Corypheus' rage upon us." He resumed his explanation, slumping even further his shoulders.

The bard decided to listen for the time being, so she did not uttered a word.

"All those people dying, and I couldn't do a thing for them, I can still hear their scream you know. Now you appoint me the leader of this, why? Why me? I am just a man, afraid to do things wrong. I will probably lead the Inquisition to its doom, I'm not the Herald, I'm not the right person." The young man finished, looking at the ground.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you saved us all." She started, taking a few steps to cover the distance that remained between them. As soon as she was beside him, she saw small trickles of blood at his forearms, his hands also trembling intensively.

The bard then pulled of her hood, revealing her short and red hair. She ripped the tissue apart and separated the cloth from the mail, while crouching in front of him.

"You are probably one of the best man I've ever met." Leliana continued, removing her gloves and placing them by her side, next she began extracting, carefully, the shards of the sword that pierced his bare arms. His hand instantly stopped their involuntary shaking.

"I've seen more than enough, with my own eyes and with the reports from each place you've gone. It is always the same: 'The Herald saved us, he is amazing.' Still, you are a lot more than that. You are a kind man that tries to look after everyone. Someone that places everything else ahead of himself." She said, sparing a glance to his face, and her heart almost broke, the bard was greeted with watery eyes, however it was only a vestige of his previous sadness, because right now he was actually completely amazed.

"Your actions led us here, we would be nothing without you. Trust me, you were already at the head of this for a time now. This is just a formality." She added, not able to keep her cold facade with him.

After a few moments, the spymaster concluded removing the shards and started wrapping the wounds with the cotton from her hood, John winced a little, but that never stopped him from keeping his eyes fixed on her.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be, no one else I'd rather follow." She finished both her speech and the dressing, yet her hand lingered over his arms. The Orlesian then lifted her head so she could stare at him.

They kept their eyes locked for a long while, a mere foot from each other, before he lowered his gaze and leaned forward, placing his forehead on her shoulder. She felt his body relax as soon as John touched her.

"Thank you, Leliana." He murmured, eyes closed, it was the first time he ever called her by name.

* * *

**A/N: **Three straight chapters with Leliana's POV! That was not my intention when I began writing this fiction, but it can't be helped, I'm in love with the redhead.

*Inquisitor Greatly Approves.*

*Iron Bull Greatly Approves.*

Anyway, on the next one we will return to John. So, the updates are getting slower, I believe is because I'm actually writting bigger chapters, but things are also getting crazy here. Still, I am really enjoying writing this, so as long as I'm able I will keep writing and now that they are at skyhold I'm having so many ideas! I would like to have an opinion, readers, D.A.I. also lacked any further background on the Inquisitor, I'm thinking about giving one at this fiction. So, would it be best if I incert an OC, just to give some explanations, or have a extensive talk between John and a companion? I'm new at this, so your opinion is greatly appreciated, send a PM or anything if you prefer. Thanks for everything! You guys are great!


	12. The next step

"Where is he?" John thought aloud. He was walking tirelessly over the battlements, searching for Varric. The dwarf had asked for a meeting there, saying something about introducing him to an old friend.

Suddenly a small ponytail, appearing from behind a parapet, drew his attention. The young man snickered, realizing the reason for the rather challenging hunt for the rogue.

He approached the surfacer trying his best to suppress his laughter, while the storyteller eyed him slightly puzzled. "What is wrong with you?" Tethras asked and the warrior cracked-up, unable to hold it anymore.

"It is only that I was having a really hard time in finding you, and I just figured out why." He answered, placing his hand playfully on top of Varric's head, still laughing.

"Now you are making fun of dwarves, that is just plain mean." He retorted, crossing his arms over his hairy chest and pretending some resentment.

"So, who did you want me to meet?" Trevelyan asked, changing the subject and began pacing around, examining the busy fortress. Caravans arrived daily and the encampment on the foot of Skyhold grew larger by the day.

It was only a week ago that they arrived there, and the progress they have made was already marvelous. Scaffolds were everywhere, builders working incessantly over them, fixing the damaged constructions. A market had settled on the courtyard and the horses were already being tended on the new stables.

_'__Things are progressing just fine.'_ He wondered.

His analysis was interrupted by armored footsteps echoing behind him. He turned to face the sound, soon finding its owner.

A strong and tall man walked towards the duo, his unruly and dark hair falling in front of his eyes, which were almost the same color as his. The stranger was clad in a peculiar armor, metal plates mixed with fur and leather parts. He also wore an imposing full-face beard, together with a blood smear across the bridge of his nose. A mighty staff strapped to his back.

"Inquisitor, meet Garret Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall." The dwarf was the first to speak, motioning to the widely known man.

"Though I don't use that title much anymore." He stated, stopping near them.

"It is a great honor meeting you." John greeted him, bowing lightly.

"Hawke, the Inquisitor, John Trevelyan." Tethras ended the introductions, while the mage delivered a nod of acknowledgment.

"I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus." The surfacer continued, while conjuring a bottle of wine from a pack on his back and leaning on a nearby wall.

"You and I did fight him, after all." He complemented, taking a sip.

The Champion then made his way to the edge of the battlement, scanning the area.

The young warrior followed, standing right next to him and crossing his arms.

A small silence settled, before Garret broke it.

"This view remind me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony overlooking the whole city." He began, eyeing intently the movement bellow.

"I loved it at first. But after a while, all I could see were the people out there depending on me." Hawke added and both sighed tiredly at the same time.

"I know how that feels. Now half of Thedas is relying on me, sometimes the pressure seems unbearable." The Inquisitor said.

"You're doing everything you can to protect them." The Fereldan commented, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, but I'm not alone in this, I can count on some people." Trevelyan spoke once more, this time glancing at the rookery.

He kept his gaze there for a few moments, perhaps waiting for someone in particular to appear on the balcony. He exhaled deeply again and then enquired. "Does it ever get any easier?"

"I'll let you know." Garret answered instantly, with a hint of sadness.

"Looking forward to it." The warrior replied, bearing the same tone.

"Oh for the love of the Great Ancestors, would you please stop brooding. You are reminding me of Fenris." Varric interrupted their somber thoughts, making Hawke snort and switch the topic.

"I've fought and killed Corypheus before. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connections to the darkspawn to influence them, messing with their minds. If this is anything to go by and with the disappearance of the Wardens, they could have fallen under his control again." He narrated the story.

John stopped for a couple of instants, letting the new flood of information sink in his head and then questioned. "If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?"

"It's possible. However, we need to know more first." The mage answered, catching a breath to give the next piece of information.

"I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the ranks. Since then, nothing." He finished his speech, pacing back and forth.

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks." The Inquisitor stated, bearing a concerned expression.

"Did your friend disappear with them?" Tethras asked, following the chain of thoughts.

"No. He told me he'd hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood." The Champion responded.

"Well, I'll take any lead I can get at the moment." The young warrior remarked, facing him.

"Good, I'll do whatever I can to help. Meet me at Crestwood, I'll be heading there shortly." Garret said.

"I will, but not shortly, I intend to go to the Forbidden Oasis next. I have found some leads to a hidden power there, a power that can prove helpful against Corypheus." Trevelyan spoke, remembering the shards he found on his previous expeditions.

"Gather any help you can, you will need it." Hawke said, nodding at him and turning to leave

"Varric, why don't you accompany our guest to Crestwood, I bet you guys have some catching up to do." The Inquisitor suggested.

"That is actually not a bad idea." The dwarf stated, while smirking. "Wait, you are not kicking me out, are you?" He added, quirking an eyebrow.

John laughed with his antics, before delivering a friendly tap on the rogue's shoulder. "Of course not, I've grown extremely fond of you and I figured you'd rather be facing some undead than going to a hidden oasis." He explained, flashing a side grim.

"I've already said you are mean, right?" Tethras questioned rhetorically.

"It will be nice Varric, just like old times." Garret remarked, winking an eye.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get my stuff." The surfacer then left, but he was unable to hide his contentment with the prospect of an adventure with his old friend.

"See you soon." The Champion said his parting words, following suit.

The young man remained at the ramparts for a few moments, before leaving towards the library, wanting to check on the newest addition to the Inquisition.

* * *

He found Dorian exactly where he was expecting to. He was browsing quickly through some books, a massive pile of them right next to him.

"I see you are settling in just fine, hope you like our selection." John remarked, leaning on a nearby table and facing the mage.

He snorted, before speaking. "You call this a selection? Only if of the most useless things ever written. I mean, twenty books about a single Divine, please." While throwing one of the tomes away through the balustrade.

"Sorry Solas." He said when the book hit something, actually not giving a shit, and picked up another one.

The Inquisitor heard some elven mumbling from bellow, but was not able to understand it. He chuckled with the scene unfolding.

"I will request a couple of more interesting books for the library, do you have any suggestions?" He asked, earning a confused glance from Pavus.

"Why this look? We should seek more useful information, and I am sure you have the taste for it." The young warrior commented, he could not help but be friendly with the altus mage. His determination in representing his homeland and fighting those who would despoil it, in such a feverish style he might add, impressed him.

"Oh, I see I have an admirer." The other man replied bearing a teasing smile.

"Don't." Trevelyan said, raising as hand as to interrupt him, making Dorian laugh loudly.

"Relax. I'm already aware of your interests, Inquisitor." He stated, motioning to the floor over them, making the other man stiffen.

"Ho- How do you know?" The Free Marcher stumbled with his words.

"Where can I begin?" The necromancer started while caressing his chin with his hand, in a thoughtful fashion. "The way she was when you almost died, the way you are every time she is near you. In addition, the ridiculous amount of times you've come at this side of Skyhold over the last week. I mean, either you are interested in the hobo bellow, in me, which is really understandable, or in the intimidating lady up there." He stopped for a couple of instants, before making a last question. "Should I continue?"

The warrior slumped defeated, while the mage smiled, clearly satisfied with his correct deductions.

"Anyway, I'm going on a quest soon, can I count you in?" He inquired.

"Where to?" Pavus asked, redirecting his eyes from the book to him.

"A really far far away desert." John answered, earning a smirk from the Tevinter.

"At least I'll be able to get a dashing tan. Let us cause some trouble, shall we? Just let me know when you are ready." The altus mage spoke, closing the tome on his hand.

"Of course. Could you please brief Cassandra and Solas, I will take them with us." The Inquisitor solicited, making Dorian wince.

"I'm afraid they don't like me." He explained, while the Herald headed to the rookery through the stairs.

"That is hard to believe, you are such a witty and charming individual." He said, sarcastically, before beginning to climb the staircase.

"Exactly. There must be something wrong with them." Those were the last words from his new companion.

* * *

John was still laughing from his previous encounter with Dorian when he arrived at the rookery.

Suddenly he halted his movements, a few steps left until the end of the stairs, while eyeing the wood board he was standing. The young man felt a little reluctant in approaching Leliana. She was colder with him in their latest interactions, save the one on the night they arrived at Skyhold. He wondered the reason for her abrupt change of heart, praying that he did not make anything wrong.

Still, that would not prevent him to talk with her. Not now, that he was sure what the redhead meant for him. After she saved his life on that cold night in the woods, he knew he could count on her. However, more importantly, the nobleman realized how he felt about her.

He raised his gaze and, showing determination, took the last steps to the rookery. Arriving there, Trevelyan noticed that she and Cullen where apparently engaged in a conversation, while the rest of her agents were performing various tasks.

"I'm sorry." He heard the spymaster speak, her tone filled with grief.

"So am I." The commander complemented and then turned to leave. The warriors shared a nod and Rutherford left, leaving a slightly puzzled man behind.

"The names of those we lost." She cleared things up for him, tightening her grip on a small metallic object, before making her way to a table and supporting her body tiredly, with her hands, on top of it, keeping her head down.

"You must blame me for this." The Orlesian's voice was almost on the level of a murmur.

"We all saw who attacked us, we know exactly who to blame." He stated, walking towards the table and stopping besides her. She shook her head and he saw her face. The bard was on the brink of tears.

"I keep wondering if I could have done something different. When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back, awaiting for more information." She stopped her narrative, struggling to hold back a sob.

"If they stayed on the field they could have bought us more time. I was so afraid of losing my agents, and instead we lost Haven." She finished, her words displaying a small hint of anger, no doubt with herself.

"You look after your people, that's a good thing." The Free Marcher stated, placing a warm hand on top of hers.

The nightingale eyed it for an instant, before pulling her hand away, turning her back to him.

"Is it? My people know their duty. They know the risks. They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives." She retorted, looking at the window.

"But not in vain, there is always the possibility that we might had lost both Haven and your men if you did not called them back." He explained, still trying to comfort her.

"Still…" The bard began, before being interrupted by him.

"Our people are not tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right, their lives matter." The warrior complemented.

"Can we afford such sentimentality? Our enemies are ruthless, I should be too." She replied, her eyes burning with conviction.

He was confused, how she could be so supportive of his compassionate antics on that night, and now claims that she needs to be cold-blooded. Things were not making any sense for him.

"Why you are speaking like this? That night at the woods, you were different back there." The Herald remarked, remembering of the personality she displayed before.

The master of secrets remained silent, choosing to eye the ground, but he was getting impatient with her odd behavior and lack of answer.

"Why?" He inquired once more, and she answered it immediately. "We need you. I had to do something before you would abandon us."

That caught him of guard. The chance of that moment they shared being only an untruthful way to keep him there hurting a lot.

"So you did all that, just so I would remain as the Inquisitor." Trevelyan said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He noticed her eyes widening for a moment, before she turned her focus to a nearby agent and confirmed his fears. "Yes."

John's sigh must have echoed through the whole building, such was its intensity.

"Wow, you really are good at this whole manipulation thing." He stated.

The warrior was starting to leave, when he decided to look at her once more. What he saw made him understand the situation a lot better.

He saw doubtful and remorseful eyes, filled with pain, looking at him, and at that moment, the young man realized she did not believed in her own words.

Things then clicked at his mind, he was beginning to suspect the reasons she said those things, the reason she treated him like that, but he needed confirmation. Therefore, he left through a door, towards the porch that surrounded the top of the rookery.

* * *

The Inquisitor was welcomed by a frigid gust of air as he closed the door to the building, already outside. The sun was setting on the horizon and Skyhold's walls were lighten by the orange twilight. He decided to lean right next to the entry, waiting patiently to confirm his suspicious.

It was not long until he was able to do so. Soon afterwards, Leliana opened the door, a tad too violently, and stepped outside, apparently searching for him.

He smiled, while closing the door behind her, startling the bard.

"Why you are doing this?" Trevelyan questioned, taking a couple of steps to her, until they were almost face-to-face, trying to overwhelm her. He wanted answers.

It did not work. The skilled spymaster regained her composure and expertly outmaneuvered him, stepping aside quickly, until they were at least a few feet apart. She crossed her arms and started gazing at the setting sun, not uttering a word.

"You are not like this Leliana." He remarked, while keeping his eyes fixed on her, trying to comprehend the woman.

She snorted. "We barely know each other, how can you say something like that. How can you claim that this is not me?" The Orlesian retorted, sharply.

"Because you already showed me the real you and I'm crazy about it." John answered straightaway, shrugging his shoulders lightly and smiling.

She was certainly not ready for his answer, because as soon as those words left his mouth, she turned to him, obviously perplexed.

"You have a good and kind heart, why you are trying so hard to keep it away?" He inquired, walking to her.

"Because the Inquisition needs a true spymaster, to face Corypheus." The bard replied, hugging herself and avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

"We don't need that, we are better than our enemies and you know it." He countered, now immediately in front of her, his bigger frame towering her.

Their faces were inches from each other. She then raised her eyes and both their gazes connected, one filled with affection, other filled with fear.

"Because it almost killed you." It was barely a whisper, but he was still able to hear it clearly.

John smiled, before redirecting his focus to her left hand, which rested elegantly at her side. He grabbed it gently with his, and slowly raised it so it would be in front of his mouth, while speaking. "You are mistaken. You actually saved my life you know."

He then kissed the top of her hand tenderly, while closing his eyes.

After that, the Free Marcher returned his attention to her blue orbs, trying to express everything he felt about her through his gaze.

How he admired her, how he enjoyed being with her, how he wanted to be with her, but more importantly, how he wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment.

It must have worked, because her eyes, which not long ago were brimming with dread, now were filled with something really close to how he felt.

Trevelyan then decided to make his move.

He slowly removed her hood, taking advantage of the motion to run his hands delicately through her beautiful hair. After that, the nobleman grabbed her head gently and guided it towards him.

Leliana closed her eyes when his lips brushed over hers, while placing both hands on his chest.

He melted even further with her soft touch and her breath fanning his mouth, beginning to fear that his intense heartbeats would scare her. However, his concerns were dismissed when the warrior felt her own heart pulsing powerfully against his.

He closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to guide him. They kissed, lightly and softly at first, allowing themselves to get a proper taste of each other, before passionately starting to kiss longer and deeper as they felt their reactions to the intimate contact.

The bard began pulling in closer towards him, and then started opening her mouth ever so slightly, succumbing to the moment with him. His tongue intertwined with hers. Her hands then made their way up, to the back of his head, caressing his hair, while his made their way down, to her lower back, pulling her body against his firmly, but gently at the same time.

It was a long and tender kiss, and if not for the need of air, would surely be longer.

Afterwards, he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She returned the hug, burying her head on his chest while he stroked her hair and cheek softly. Time passed and the night deepened, but they remained there, entangled in a comfortable embrace, the need for being together dwarfing the need for sleep.


	13. Adventures in the desert

"Maker I swear I will never complain about rain again." Cassandra cursed, while the group made their way through endless dunes, towards the supposed location of the Forbidden Oasis.

John snorted with her antics, folding the map that he was recently scanning for directions and storing it in his pouch, still walking.

"Don't worry, we must be nearby." The warrior stated, trying to appease the lady.

"Why exactly are we here again?" She questioned, clearly annoyed with the excessive heat and the relentless midday sun.

"Solas?" He spoke, passing the task to the apostate. The young man lost count on how many times he had to explain for the seeker and Dorian the reasons for the expedition.

The elf sighed, before starting. "Those ancient shards we gathered during our quests, we have information that they are connected to a temple, one that stands on the vicinity. Whatever lies within, reports say it is powerful and could prove useful for us."

He was probably the only one, other than Trevelyan, of course, that was actually thrilled with the prospect of exploring the primordial location.

Still, the nobleman's joy could easily be linked with the last night they passed at Skyhold, or at least his night.

It had already been 5 days, nevertheless, her delish taste lingered on his mouth, and her sweet scent was deeply embed on his body. He was actually trying his best not to go crazy with the intoxicating mark she left on him. He wanted more, so much more.

Every now and then the young man found himself remembering the events of that memorable night, it was a just a kiss, but it was her kiss and it only made him crave the nightingale even more.

_'__She really wanted me, maybe she feels the same as I?'_ He wondered inside his mind. Truth is the Inquisitor did not fully believed that it really happened yet. His recent experience with Solas proved that dreams could feel awfully real.

_'__No, I never slept that night.'_ He thought, flashing a satisfied smile.

His daydreaming however, did not went totally overlooked, he perceived Pavus glances every now and then, bearing an amused expression, the other two seemed busier with walking steadily on the moving sand.

He immediately began looking around, trying to find a distraction to the watchful mage, Leliana made him promise that they would not rush anything, and that the Inquisition was the focus, and so, their relationship would remain a secret for the time being. The Free Marcher was trying his best to not show the excess of happiness that emanated from him, yet he was having a hard time in deceiving the altus mage, he needed to do a better job.

Fortunately, John found something.

At least a mile ahead of them, a half crumbled well, in the middle of nowhere.

"That's odd." He mumbled, pacing towards it, interested in the distraction meant for the Tevinter.

The group eyed him quizzically for a moment, before following.

Arriving there, he began scanning his surroundings. The Herald found naught, just the dry hole in the sand, covered with wooden boards.

"I'll take you never saw a dried and abandoned well up close." Dorian spoke ironically, when the group arrived besides him.

"Why would it be here, there is absolutely nothing nearby." Trevelyan explained while crouching, intending to peek through the gaps on the boards.

He heard Pentaghast release an annoyed sound, before saying. "Let us find shelter please, I can't stand this blighted sun."

"Come on Cass, I think a good tan would suit you just fine." The human mage retorted playfully, earning another grunt from her, this time a disgusted one.

However, the Inquisitor was paying no attention to the banter, something shinny drew his attention, and he was now almost touching the boards with his face, trying to have a better look. Unfortunately, the sand that surrounded the well was collapsing slowly while he remained there, and the wood that closed the hole was decayed beyond any usefulness.

All it took was a small loss of balance and an attempt to seek support on a nearby board and everything crumbled. He found himself falling inside, only able to hear the Solas' shout. "Inquisitor!"

A metallic thud echoed through the hole.

The fall was small, no more than 10 feet, and the bottom of the well was covered in sand, so the pain that ensued was relatively modest.

The warrior winced, before starting to get up, cursing when feeling the massive amount of sand that entered his armor.

"Are you alright?" He heard Pavus' concerned filled voice.

"Yeah, but now I have sand in places I did not know of." The noble answered, frustration clear in his tone, while checking the inside of the well.

_'__Now that I'm here I might just find that dammed thing that attracted me.'_ He wondered.

The object of his curiosity soon was found, casually leaned on the wall, a massive long sword. He walked to it, noticing a worn parchment rolled on its grip.

The Herald picked it and started reading it. His Antivan was a little rusty, but he was still able to understand a handful of words scribed in it.

"Verdict." He murmured the one that drew his attention.

Even if time had taken its toll on the document, the sword was in an impeccable state of conservation. As soon as he grabbed the grip of the sword and moved it so he would be able to take a better look, the layer of sand and dust that coated it merely dissolved away, replaced by a magical shine, bright and pure, that covered the entirety of the blade. Revealing an extremely sharp edge, its format was unusual, getting broader when nearing the grip, which was adorned with an interesting straw accessory and a firm and hard golden pommel.

_'__It will be fun to hit things with this.'_ The warrior thought, picturing a couple of battle scenes.

He began swinging it around, testing the weapon's weight distribution. It was perfect. His movements lightened up the hole, captivating his companions outside it.

"It is enchanted, a cleansing one I might add." The apostate stated, eyeing intently the sword.

"Probably with a dwarven rune." He concluded.

"Well, meet my new weapon." John said, while sheathing his new sword and throwing his grappling chain to him, to begin his hoisting.

* * *

The party arrived at the main Inquisition's camp in less than a couple of hours after finding the abandoned well.

Trevelyan was seated, studying the reports delivered by scout Harding, and the news that it brought were discouraging, to say the least. There were information about spotted rifts nearby and The Venatori had already established a foothold on the area, meaning that the group will need to fight their way through them, to reach the temple.

He decided to have a break and then set up another camp, further in the canyons, near the temple's location, from there, they would clear as much Venatori presence as possible and close all the pinpointed rifts.

Only afterwards, they would venture within the sanctuary.

_'__It will be a really long day.'_ He pondered inside his mind, just as the elven mage appeared besides him.

"We are ready to go, Inquisitor." He warned.

"Let's go then." The warrior stated, standing up and picking his leather trench coat. He concluded that heavy metallic plates attached to his body would make things difficult in the desert, especially considering the amount of heat that he would have to deal with. Therefore, a simple chainmail covered with some sturdy leather plates and the overcoat would be enough.

"Gather up people, shall we discuss the plan?" When the young man finished his question, the group had just assembled next to him. Everyone eyed him attentively, waiting for his instructions. His expression was awfully serious.

"Don't get killed." It was his sole advice.

The trio sighed heavily at the same time, Dorian went a little further and face palmed himself rather violently.

"Move out." He complemented, waving for the requisition officer of the camp and took point, descending into the valley below.

One by one, his companions followed and soon they were marching through the sinuous canyons, heading to the Intrinsic Pools,

After a few moments, Pavus quickened his pace so he would walk alongside him.

"That was a funny and motivational speech. I wonder the reason for your buoyant behavior." The mage commented, quirking both eyebrows repeatedly.

John chose to remain quiet, pretending to scan the area around him.

"Don't worry. Cassandra is distracted with the woodsman back there." The necromancer spoke while sparing a glance towards the duo a little further behind. The pair was starting to develop an odd mutual respect, reflected by the increasing amount of conversations they were having.

"Please speak up, I can't hear you over your outfit." The apostate retorted immediately, earning a couple of foreign curses in Tevinter. Soon he was back to his previous talk with the seeker.

"Why her presence would change anything?" The Herald questioned, pretending some confusion, just as he stopped laughing from the past interaction between the mages.

"I already know everything, and by saying that I mean Varric told me everything." Dorian explained, making him sigh.

A couple of fennecs darted between his legs, drawing his attention for a moment, before the Free Marcher asked, defeated. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"So it really happened! Oh mine, that is interesting." Dorian blurted a tad too loudly.

"Shhh!" Trevelyan shushed him and then spoke. "I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, but now you just did." The altus mage remarked, folding his arms over his chest while examining the embarrassed expression of his associate.

"Maker, now I will never hear the end of this, you and Varric teaming up on teasing me." John commented, slumping his shoulders.

"Ha! That sounds appealing indeed, but I do not intend to do so. Fear not." Pavus explained, gaining a puzzled glance from him.

"Really?" The Inquisitor inquired, clearly bewildered with the lack of provocation, just when he was actually getting used to it.

"Yes, I have more important things to do than making you hate me." The mage clarified. "But congratulations anyway, I wish the best for both of you." He continued, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing serious yet, baby steps you know." Trevelyan explained, flashing a rather sad smile towards the other man.

"I see, well, if things get boring to you, I would happily help with that." Dorian offered, winking an eye to him.

Johh merely shoved him lightly and both resumed their continuous walking, engaged in an enjoyable conversation, he was actually glad that someone else knew. Keeping that hidden while away from her wasn't easy by any means.

* * *

"Now Herald!" Cassandra shouted, just as she cut down a paralyzed greater terror, courtesy of Pavus.

"Not yet!" The Inquisitor answered, throwing his grappling chain and dragging a despair demon that was trying to float away in a gust of icy air. When it was inside his reach, he delivered a powerful kick to its head, throwing the creature to the ground and chopping its head with his great sword.

"That was the last of them." Solas said while dissipating the barrier that he placed on everyone.

"That is your cue John." The altus mage spoke, strapping his staff to his back and pointing to the fade rift with his thumb.

"I'm on it." The warrior replied and raised his hand towards it, beginning the closing process. By now, it was almost natural to him, considering the amount of rifts closed so far.

"Wow, is it always like this? Banishing demons and killing fanatics. I could do this all day!" Dorian stated, happier than he should be, while stretching his back.

"We actually just did that." The Herald declared, motioning to the now setting sun.

"We should go the camp, the area is as safer as it could be." Pentaghast commented, sheathing her sword and shield.

"Yes, I could use some rest." Trevelyan stopped for an instant, examining his gore covered sword and coat. "And some cleaning." He added.

The group then left in the direction of the Oasis Camp.

* * *

John was besides the oasis' main pond, immediately in front of the camp, while cleaning his sword with the crystal clear water, small drops of blood tainting it for a mere instant before dissipating. His overcoat was already next to the fire, drying.

It was a clear and cold night at the desert, the stars illuminating the environment and reflecting on the water. The rushing sound of the waterfall brought serenity to him. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind, making him turn to see who was.

"Hey Cass." He greeted her, resuming his work soon afterwards.

"Solas and Dorian are having an extremely intellectual conversation about magic, Fade and Imperium against Elves." The seeker snorted while saying those words.

"And that is why you are here. I'm afraid I can't provide anything better, at least for the time being." The young man concluded, smiling and keeping his gaze on the task at hand.

She chuckled, complementing quickly afterwards. "Don't worry."

They remained silent for a while, before Pentaghast spoke once more, looking at the Inquisition's flag that stood proudly on the center of the camp. "We are getting back to our feet, slowly but surely, and I can't help but feel that this is all thanks to you."

"It is too early to assess things. Haven is…" The male warrior paused halfway through his phrase, dropping his eyes to the ground. "Still fresh."

"Yes it is, however, what happened there would surely put an end to all our efforts if not for you. In the battle and after it, you led us out of the chaos to stability." She explained, her tone filled with a slight hint of reverence. "When we left Skyhold things had already progressed in a fast pace, I have no doubt that when we return a lot more will have happened." The Nevarran finished, now looking at the waterfall in front of them.

"My group of advisors deserve a good chunk of the credits Cassandra, you included." He remarked politically, never taking his eyes from Verdict. The sword shone even more with the droplets of water reflecting the cleansing magic that coated it.

_'__A rather beautiful sight.'_ The Free Marcher wondered inside his mind, examining the scene in front of him.

"You are right, as usual." She said, and he could swear that he felt a hint of playfulness on the way she spoke.

"And speaking of advisors." The right hand of the Divine complemented, turning her focus towards him. "About Leliana."

Not a word for some moments were enough proof that he was listening, that and his shaking hand on the grip of his weapon.

The fact that she remained awfully quiet brought no solace to him, as he almost felt her gaze piercing holes on the back of his head.

_'__Oh man, this is it, she knows.' _ John thought while wincing, already feeling the mauling he would most likely receive from her.

"Yes?" He questioned, his eyes tightly closed, and fearing that his lack of answer would worsen everything.

"About what I said back at the Fallow Mire." Cassandra began, clearly ashamed. That made him open a single eyelid and redirect his body to see her properly. "I mean, I'm sorry for that, it is not my place to interfere between you two." She sighed, before continuing. "Especially considering that you are good for her, and she is good for you. I have noticed that Leliana enjoys your company, and I suspect that it is not simple appreciation, but something deeper."

Now he was surprised, and if his wide-open mouth was anything to go by, the Inquisitor was most likely paralyzed. The apology coming from her proving to be too much.

"But don't hurt her! Nor even think about it!" She demanded, a tinge of annoyance emanating from her, due to his reaction, while poking her index finger on his forehead at least a dozen times. The seeker then turned abruptly and returned to the campfire where both mages were already eating something.

"That was something." He spoke to himself just as she shouted from within the camp. "Come now, we must rest for the storming of that blighted temple!"

The nobleman then rose to his feet, dusting himself up and walking towards them.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" The apostate inquired, making his horse's pace accompany Trevelyan's one.

"I'm alright Solas, no need for concern, but thank you." He answered. The mage was apprehensive about what happened at Solasan, the name of the temple at the Forbidden Oasis. So much that he spent a good part of their journey back to Skyhold performing some meticulous examinations.

After opening one of the three doors inside the sanctuary and fighting a few demons, they stumbled on a strange ark. It is safe to assume that John wanted it open, and so he did. However, when they lifted the top of the container something magical approached and entered his body.

Both mages were sure that it was benign, but that did not stopped them from worrying.

The Free Marcher was actually feeling great ever since, something really reinvigorating must have happened.

"Anyway, have you figured anything about the amulet that we've found inside that ark?" He questioned the elven mage, who only shook his head no.

"If you allow me, I would prefer to stay at Skyhold for the time being, to take a closer look." He requested.

"Of course my friend, and in the mean time you could also finish that amazing fresco you were working on. You have to tell me the story behind it!" The warrior demanded eagerly, earning a small smile from Solas, he did love to hear his tales after all.

The apostate was already reaching the climax of his anecdote when the Inquisition's massive fortress appeared from behind a couple of peaks.

"Oh, finally. I was feeling myself fusing with this mount." The Free Marcher heard Dorian speak, relief evident on his voice.

"Next time we travel half a continent you warn me, okay?" He complemented, earning a couple of chortles from the party.

After a few more miles, they arrived at the main courtyard. Some soldiers and the horses' tenders then welcomed them.

Instinctively the young man looked up, towards the balcony around the rookery. He was not disappointed with what he saw. The nightingale stood there gracefully, both her elbows leaned on the parapet.

_'__The scouts must had warned her of my arrival._' He concluded, happily.

She then entered the building and he already guessed where she would be next.

"Alright guys, now eat and rest, you all deserve it, I'm going to report at the war table." John addressed his companions and finished with a question to the seeker. "Care to join me Cass?"

"No, I think you are fine by yourselves now." She waved him off, walking to her usual spot near the armory.

Afterwards, he made his way inside the main hall, to the war room. The Inquisitor was pleased with the progress of the reforms, the scaffolds were long gone, replaced by lengthy tables stuffed with food, and now a crowd of nobles populated it. Everyone bowed to him as he paced alongside the walkway.

On the end of it, his throne stood spectacularly, the red wood perfectly polished with the seven iron spikes radiating menacingly from the back of it. In addition, a golden Inquisition's symbol adorned it.

_'__Amazing.'_ Was his sole thought.

As he walked to his destination, through the stone corridors, his attention was draw by a chilly wind that reached his spine. Trevelyan turned to see a major hole on the wall, right in the middle of the passage. He eyed quizzically for a moment, wondering why it was still there, with the rest of the castle already repaired.

He made a mental note to discuss the matter later, just as he entered the room.

"Commander, Lady Ambassador, Spymaster." The nobleman greeted his advisors, earning a nod from each one.

"Herald, I hope you had done a pleasant journey." Josephine stated, beginning to scribe something on her clipboard.

"Anything to report, your worship?" Cullen questioned, eyeing him intently.

"The Forbidden Oasis is a good place to gather some resources. Perhaps we should send some forces to seek them. Other than that, we crippled permanently the Venatori's presence there, closed all spotted rifts and entered the temple. What we found was ancient ruins, drenched with powerful magic. We looted the place for some artifacts. Solas is investigating them as we speak." He finished his dispatch, earning some satisfied glances.

"Good to hear it, but now we have many other matters to attend." Leliana spoke and the warrior could not hold back a smile to appear on his face with the sound of her voice.

"Shall we begin then?" He retorted, placing both hands on the map over the massive table and examining it.

* * *

After two hours spent inside the war room, a shower and some clean clothes, the day reached its end and Trevelyan found himself on the third floor of the rookery, searching for the Orlesian bard.

He was surprised and disappointed to find the whole floor empty. He was starting to ponder the reasons when a familiar voice echoed from behind him.

"Looking for me?" She asked, with her mouth dangerously close to his ear.

John was not stunned, but rather pleased with the proximity, goose bumps made their way through his shoulders to the back of his head as he released a light laugh.

"Isn't that obvious? Were you trying to surprise me?" He questioned, still not facing her.

She snorted and answered with a murmur. "Maybe."

The young man then suddenly turned his body, so he could place a tender peck on her lips, but his movements were in vain as the master of secrets saw through his attempt and lifted an envelope so it would be between their faces. He kissed the slightly soiled paper instead.

His expression immediately turned to disappointment as she started to talk. "The reason I was not here. A letter just came for you." Placing the parchment on his hand, that now stood discouraged besides him, and seating on her chair.

"Well, a man is allowed to dream, right?" He said, looking at it for an instant and failing to notice her mischievous grim.

"It is from Alistair Theirin." He mumbled, eyes widening when he spotted the signature.

"The king of Ferelden, and an old friend." The redhead complemented, already aware of the source of it.

"It must be important." The Free Marcher stated, opening the letter and scanning it.

He read it completely, releasing a couple of chuckles while doing so, and then the warrior assumed a thoughtful facade.

"And?" She inquired eager to know the reasons for the contact.

"Long story short, the Venatori are supposedly in the royal palace, the king approach us for help in finding the cultists and asking them to leave, with 'pointy swords' according to him." He narrated, smiling.

"I like him already." The young man said, admitting his admiration to straightforward and witty leaders.

"You two would get along just fine." Leliana added between giggles, grabbing the paper and reading it herself.

"I have just the agent in mind for this. Allow me to send her to Denerim to quietly hunt down the Venatori spies." She requested after finishing.

"Okay, we'll notify the council at the morning's assembly." He complied, before speaking again. "I missed you so much."

He perceived her failed attempt to suppress the beam that appeared on her beautiful face, and now he was surer than ever about his feelings for her.

Trevelyan walked the remaining distance between them and approached her seated form for a kiss that she easily returned.

"I missed you too." The bard whispered after they broke it, making him hold her even tighter.

"How were things while I was gone?" He asked, seating next to her.

"Boring, without you, Varric and now Dorian for amusements the most interesting things that happened here was an affair between the Iron Bull and a lay sister on the gardens and some odd tasting food, courtesy of Sera's pranks." She gave the abbreviated version of the past two weeks events, displaying a hint of displeasure with the behavior of his companions, while he cracked up a bit.

"Nice, I'll have to ask him about it at the tavern." The nobleman commented, regaining his breath and earning a disapproval glance from her.

"You could join me." He added, a little too keen.

The young man mustered all his skills to flash the most adorable face he could manage, hoping for it to convince her to go with him.

"You know I can't, it would attract unnecessary attention to us." The left hand of the Divine reasoned, bearing a sad smile and caressing his cheek softly with her thumb.

"I don't know how long I will be able to keep this, I'm kind of impulsive." He explained.

She then grabbed him for another kiss, this one longer and deeper, enough to cause him to pant.

"I could always remain here if you want to." John offered, still dazzled with the previous smooch, making the nightingale release another chuckle.

"No, people will start to wonder where you are and why you disappeared for so long at the rookery." She paused, while looking at the ground. "You better go." She finished, placing a delicate peck on his lips, enough to make him acknowledge she was not dismissing him.

He embraced her afterwards, and complying with her request, turned to leave.

However, before he could do so, she asked one more question. "When do you leave?"

"I was intending to go to Crestwood tomorrow…" The warrior stopped midway through his sentence when he observed her expression darkening slightly. So, he quickly added. "But now I think is better to wait at least a couple of days."

"Why?" She inquired, even though he was sure she knew the answer.

The young man smiled before answering. "You, of course."

Leliana eyed him warmly for a few moments, and then said her parting words. "See you tomorrow."

He nodded and, waving his right hand, left towards the tavern, for an enjoyable night with his friends. Nevertheless, his thoughts never wandered too far from her.

* * *

**A/N: **First, I'm so sorry for the long wait, chaos has settled on the university and exams are everywhere. I am hoping for easier days ahead, so I will probably update sooner next time. Also, I'm so glad that I can write Dorian now, he is so awesome and was probably the first one that I reached full approval in the game, even though I only met him after the attack on Haven. Of couse, as smart as he is, he would be the first one to discover their secrets! Still, I've found a nice way for him to make use of this knowledge later. Hope you are enjoying this and see you soon! Thanks for everything.


	14. A working day

It was the beginning of another clear day at Skyhold, the cold and ruthless weather of the mighty Frostbacks seemed almost to soothe out inside the thick walls. Most of the fortress was already awake, the considerable amount of movement inside and out through the main gate was more than proof of that.

Guards struggled to keep track of the comers and goners, the massive numbers showing to be too much for them, and it was still only the start of it.

Leliana chuckled with their doomed endeavor.

_'__Perhaps I should inform them that my agents are looking for any suspicious activity by now.'_ She wondered inside her mind, displaying a reflective facade.

The bard soon shook her head, and deciding that the scene was too comical for an end, remained quiet.

She was once again at the terrace around her office, near the messenger birds. For the last couple of weeks that seemed to be her favorite spot on the castle.

For a few days, the reason to it was a mystery, but it quickly dawned on her.

Every time she leaned on that same stone, she remembered him. Where they shared their first kiss.

The usually stoic spymaster allowed herself to flash a small blush while remembering the experiences of that night, and everything that followed.

They did not shared many moments like that, the fear of rising any suspicious was too much, at least for her. Nevertheless, each one of those moments was precious for her.

She found comfort whenever near him, but more importantly, she found she could be herself once more.

They laughed, they jested, it all happened naturally when they were together.

Still, the Orlesian remained afraid that their relationship could interfere with the fate of the Inquisition. Dorothea placed so much faith on it, and the fear of actually compromising the sole thing that gave one of her dearest person hopes of a better future was enough to panic her.

The sound of wood hitting wood hindered her gloomy thoughts.

She then turned her eyes towards the sparing ring, near the tavern, where a man and a huge Qunari were enrolled in a fiery quarrel.

The nightingale easily identified her lover and Iron Bull throwing precise and strong blows against each other with their training swords, engaged in an avid contest for superiority.

One would guess that the Ben-Hassrath agent's strength would give him a considerable edge on the battle, but what the young man lacked in muscle, compared with his opponent of course, he compensated in agility and skill.

"Come on Bull! Is that the best you can do?" John provoked, and even far away from them, she caught a glimpse of a big grin shinning on his face.

"Just stop dancing and I will show you." The Chargers' captain retorted, clearly annoyed with the other warrior's dodges and deflections.

That hit the spot, because suddenly the Inquisitor rushed against him, delivering fierce blows, and the bard could bet that they made the Qunari wince.

Feeling his defeat approaching, he attempted a headbutt, making the Free Marcher take a step back to avoid it. It was enough for him to regain his fighting stance.

Soon afterwards, both began pacing around, following the circumference of the ring and waiting for an opening. A crowd had settled in the vicinity, cheering and enjoying the fight, some of them yearning for both man resume the contest.

The Iron Bull simpered, before speaking again. "Hey boss, do you want to know what the lay sister found behind the big bush?"

Trevelyan immediately showed a nauseated expression. "Oh, Maker, Bull, that is disgust-" All it took was a instant of distraction and he was interrupted by a mighty blow delivered downwards by the Reaver, who was obviously attempting to catch his rival off guard.

The Herald did not have the time or strength to block the movement, and so, thinking fast, he rolled to his side almost in a flash, making his opponent's weapon hit the ground with a deafening thud. He was soon back on his feet, a safe distance separating them.

"That is low." John stated, smirking and pointing his sword towards the Qunari, who simply shrugged his shoulders and winked his sole eye in return.

"Inquisitor!" A soldier called out from the crowd, making his way from within it to besides the young man.

He nodded in the direction of Iron Bull, interrupting their spar, and focusing his attention on the rushing trooper.

After a couple of words, the soldier was gone and the Free Marcher picked up a towel near the corner and began whipping out the sweat from his face while heading towards the main hall and waving to the spectators.

As if on cue, another Inquisition's enforcer exited through the door, which gave access to the terrace, bowing when arriving in front of her.

"My lady, the Commander and the Ambassador request your presence in the war room." He relayed his message.

"I'm on my way." Leliana answered, already turning to the door and exiting her safe haven.

* * *

Just as she entered Josephine's office from the main hall, Trevelyan was opening the door to the corridor, already inside the room.

He immediately turned to her, probably hearing the sound of the twisting doorknob, flashing a genuine smile when laying his eyes on her.

The bard returned the display and walked to him, he waited eagerly by the gateway.

"Good morning." The young man greeted, motioning for her to enter before him.

"Good morning, my lord." She replied, complying with his movement and heading first to the passageway.

They paced slowly through the short length of the corridor, attempting to prolong that moment's inevitable and impending end.

"So, did you like the fight?" He broke the pleasant silence that always seemed to establish between them.

"What fight?" She inquired, not wanting to give him the taste of being correct.

The warrior laughed.

"I saw you watching me." He explained, with a teasing tone.

"Oh, you called that a fight? From where I was it seemed like a one sided beatdown, in the Qunari's favor of course." The Orlesian replied, struggling to keep a cool composure.

"Ouch." She heard his defeated voice, and although she could not see him, the bard was sure his head should be as lower as the ground.

"I'm kidding, you are too easy." She stated, trying to muffle her laughter, before complementing. "Actually, you are a pretty decent fighter."

Then, the lobby reached its end.

Exactly when she began opening the door to the war room, he approached her back and with a fluid movement, pulled her hood slightly to the side, and delivered an unexpected, but welcomed, peck on her cheek, while muttering in her ear. "You are beautiful."

Of course, when she entered the chamber, Leliana was beaming, something that was not overlooked by Cullen.

"What is so funny?" He questioned, while quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest plate.

She was not prepared for that, still in daze from the previous interaction with John and with no clear answer to give, she began to feel a stuttered speech building inside her mouth. However, before the nightingale complicated herself, the nobleman retorted, apparently noticing it and pointing to the passageway. "You know what is funny, commander? A big hole on my wall back there."

"I- I'm sorry your worship, we will have it fixed immediately." The former Templar replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, it is not of great concern." The Herald said, closing the door and smiling, probably fearing he was too harsh on his advisor. He soon took his usual spot around the table, but not before stealthily squeezing her hand affectively.

"Oh no, it is getting too cold in here with that, we need to close it." Lady Montilyet spoke her first words since they arrived, while hugging herself.

"Well, we are in the mountains after all." The spymaster retorted, smirking ever so slightly.

"I'm more concerned about everything scattering whenever there is a draft." Rutherford added, making everyone in the room release a couple of chuckles.

"So, anything new?" The Free Marcher questioned, curious about the summoning.

"Yes, Inquisitor." The chief diplomat answered, examining her cherished clipboard. "We have a request for help against raids from Venatori at Val Collins, an offer from the Blades of Hessarian, which you recruited at the Storm Coast, some blood mages rumors at the Wending Wood, near Denerim and Amaranthine." She paused while flipping a page. "We are in a dire need of an arcanist and our quartermaster asked for some supplies from the Hinterlands. In addition, a note just arrived from a young boy. Ah, I forgot his name."

"Sutherland, he spoke to me at the tavern the other day." Trevelyan explained, extending his right hand to pick the note.

"Hum, what do you think commander?" He questioned, passing the letter to Cullen after reading it and waiting for an answer.

"What?" The master of secrets asked.

"He found bandits stalking our patrols and knows their location, he seems eager to help us dealing with them." The nobleman abridged, turning his attention to her.

She remained quiet for a moment, her quick mind processing the new information.

"If we have the location, just eliminate them. No need to put the boy in danger, let him help elsewhere." The bard reasoned, contemplating the risks of sending an unexperienced person into combat.

"Or we could outfit him, he knows where they are and it is a minor threat." The Fereldan suggested, after finishing with the note.

Both then began eyeing the Herald keenly, expecting his decision.

"Well, I have to agree with Cullen on this one. I can't help but feel that the boy can help, also, the forces we would send to deal with those bandits can be used against those raids at Val Collins." He clarified, before speaking to Rutherford. "Commander, can you handle this?"

"Of course Inquisitor, I will work on it as soon as we finish here." He stated, while delivering a sharp nod to him.

Even if the choice was not very pleasant to her, she was actually glad that John had elected the other option. It helped a lot in putting down the fear the nightingale was nurturing.

_'__It is good to see that what is happening between us is not interfering with our work.'_ She thought, showing a small smile while examining the man in front of her.

"Now, to the other matters." He said, eyeing the three advisors and awaiting their suggestions and ideas.

* * *

"Wow, this was a taxing morning." The commander stated while stretching his back. They finally finished with the affairs of the day and all it took was the whole forenoon. The quartet was now putting their tired muscles in its respective places.

"Indeed." The Free Marcher spoke, signing the last report and placing it on top of a big pile of them.

Leliana was still reading the news about the monument at Haven, together with Josie, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Trevelyan shouted, now following Cullen's footsteps and testing his shoulder's muscles.

A scout entered and she immediately identified him as one of her agents. He bowed to everyone in the room and turned to her.

"My lady, a message just arrived for you, it is urgent." The man explained.

"Right, you can give it to me." She said and the scout immediately began looking at the ground.

"The message?" The spymaster demanded, showing some hints of impatience.

"Forgive my lady, but I don't have it right now." He paused his speech, never ceasing to eye the floor and probably running thousands of deadly outcomes if his next words were not convincing enough.

"It is Baron Plucky, he carries the message, and he is not letting us approach him." He finished, already cowering himself lightly.

She immediately sighed, understanding the reason and cursing the temperamental bird.

"Okay, I will see to it. If you excuse me my lord." The redhead requested, earning a nod from the Inquisitor and quickly making her way to the rookery.

As she exited the room, she could still hear lingering banter and discern some words.

"Inquisitor, if you are available, meet me at the main hall as soon as possible, we have two prisoners that require a judgement." The ambassador requested.

"And Cullen, please accompany us, I believe one of them is of great interest to you." She added.

With that, she listened as the crew left the war room soon after her.

* * *

"This is interesting." Leliana stated, already folding the infamous letter that recently arrived while Baron Plucky was peacefully perched on her left shoulder.

It contained good leads about Calpernia, and her Venatori. They all pointed to a man at Val Royeaux.

"I must warn John about it." She wondered aloud, instantly heading downstairs from her office and taking the opportunity to spare a glare towards her frightened agents that were now cowering behind her desk, fearing the bird's wrath.

They all flinched when sensing her critical eyes on them.

* * *

The Orlesian arrived at the hall just as Trevelyan's dumbfounded voice echoed through it. "So, you answered the death of you clan, with a goat?"

His words betrayed the heavy atmosphere that emanated from him. Even if she knew the man enough to conclude how cheerful and easygoing he was, now, seated menacingly at that throne, the warrior was different, he was their leader, he was their Inquisitor.

A heavy laughter disrupted the thoughts that populated her mind.

It drew her focus to the prisoner that stood immediately in front of him and whom she easily identified.

_'__An Avvar.'_ The master of espionage pondered.

"This is unnecessary. You killed my idiot son, and I answered, as is my custom, by smacking your holding with goat's blood." The barbarian explained, his massive body dwarfing the two soldiers that guarded his restrained form.

She perceived the nobleman half-shut eyes, trying to understand that odd situation.

He then turned to Josephine, who was overseeing the trial, seeking help.

She merely shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"No foul. He meant to murder Tevinters, but got feisty with your Inquisition. A redheaded mother guarantees a brat!" The big man continued and the spymaster snorted with his last sentence, she suddenly winced, worrying that someone could have heard her.

Fortunately, the whole crowd inside the room was busier with the scene unfolding.

_'__I wouldn't bet on that superstition of yours. I'm pretty sure my son wouldn't end up like that.'_ She wondered defiantly.

"Do as you've earned, Inquisitor. My clan yields. My remaining boys have brains still in their heads." Just as he finished the tribesman released another round of loud laughter.

"It seems our conflict was accidental, Chief Movran. I have an idea, you desist on murdering simply Tevinters, focusing on the Venatori, which are from the Imperium, and I will give you an offer you can't refuse." John bargained, pinching the bridge of his nose, likely still not believing that peculiar circumstance.

"Deal." The Avvar leader accepted and Trevelyan flashed a smile.

"Very well. For the charges you stand accused, I hereby banish you and your clan – with as many weapons as you can carry – to Tevinter's border, more particularly the one where the Venatori are leaving from." He passed his sentence, pointing at the defendant.

"Ha! My idiot boy got us something after all?" Movran questioned happily, just as the soldiers released his shackles and escorted him out.

As soon as he left the building, a round of mumbling began inside, many contemplating the wiseness of his decision.

The bard, however, was more concerned with securing her jaw that just dropped. Not due to exasperation, but rather awe.

_'__That is one creative way to deal with this.'_ She spoke inside her mind, checking the Herald with a hint of fondness.

He was now talking with Cullen, who just relieved lady Montilyet besides him. They both shared a nod and the young man shouted. "Bring him in."

Then, another duo of Inquisition's soldiers dragged a chained man through the aisle, throwing him recklessly at the foot of the short staircase before the throne. He wore a Templar armor and kept his gaze on the floor.

"Knight-Captain Denam, Inquisitor. He awaits judgement for serving the Lord Seeker at Therinfall Redoubtd. Denam knew the dangers of red lyrium. He murdered the Knight-Vigilant and corrupted his brothers and sisters." The commander introduced the prisoner and his crimes, bearing a disgusted tone.

The accused rose his head, before retorting sharply. "I only did as I was told!"

_'__The old excuse of just following orders.'_ The redhead concluded, she had already witnessed that kind of speech many times.

Rutherford quickly placed a firm hand over the pommel of his sword, and emitting raw anger, replied. "We found everything! The corpse of the Knight-Vigilant, even papers proving you knew that red lyrium was poison!"

The disgraced Templar snorted, before saying. "There is a greater power walking this world! I wasn't fool enough to deny it. None of you would have."

Just as those words left his mouth, she felt John's hold on the armrest of the throne tightening immensely.

"I demand justice." Denam cried out.

"I didn't suffer at your hands. That was your knights in the Templar Order. Let the ones remaining judge you." The Inquisitor gave his verdict and suddenly a voice called out amidst the congregation. "Your worship!"

Ser Barris was its owner. He paced in the direction of the throne and dropped to his right knee when reaching his destination. "May I add to the trial?" He requested humbly.

"By all means, Knight-Templar, you have the right to do so." The Free Marcher complied.

"I believe I speak for all my fellow brothers and sisters when I say this. Your judgement is ours my lords, we own you that much and we trust in your decisions." The Templar explained.

John eyed him for a moment, before returning his attention to the accused.

"You demanded justice. Then have it. Knight-Captain Denam, due to your proven crimes, you will die, by my hand." He sentenced, rising to his feet with an icy cold expression.

The criminal immediately attempted to flee, but his guards knocked him out rather easily.

"Take him outside. Commander, fetch my sword." Trevelyan instructed and then exited the building.

"No, you can't do this!" Denam screamed desperately, trying to free himself to no avail.

The whole room sustained a disturbed silence as they watched the man been half-pulled and half-shoved away, kicking and screaming, followed suit by Cullen, who had already picked the Inquisitor's sword, the one he received during his appointment, a symbol not only for hope, but also for justice.

Most likely, they were reflecting about what they witnessed, and how their Herald dealt with the trial. The spymaster included.

After a few moments, the mob left the hall rather hastily, all wanting to see their leader turn real his sentencing.

* * *

The intense midday sun shone brightly in the sky, almost mocking the grim event that was about to take place over a short wooden deck further down the lower courtyard.

As per request by John, a chopping block was placed in the center of it and Denam's head was kept over the block, a soldier planted a foot on his back to maintain him still, while another one held his arm.

The Inquisitor slowly climbed the staircase that led to the top of the structure, stopping besides the Knight-Captain, the white sunlight ran up and down his blade as he clasped the hilt of his weapon with both hands and raised it high.

Many of his companions joined the audience to the gruesome spectacle, the Orlesian also spotted Cullen and Ser Barris in the middle of the congregation. Josephine was nowhere to be seen, likely not ready for the show. They all eyed him approvingly, clearly satisfied with his composure.

The young man then inquired lound and clear. "Any last words?"

"I'm sorry, please my lord, mercy." The criminal twisted his neck around to stare up to him, while mumbling his parting words.

Trevelyan nodded to the two guards and the sword descended.

Half the crowd gasped as Denam's head went rolling across the wooden boards.

The Free Marcher glanced back at her. For an instant, their eyes met and then she saw. Anguished and disturbed hazel orbs seeking comfort in her blue ones.

* * *

The rest of the day went on as normal as it could.

After the execution, John excused himself for the rest of the afternoon and the subsequent night, claiming to be busy with some studies.

The spymaster waited patiently the end of the day, performing her duties and tasks precisely as usual. Intended to explore the cover that the night would provide for her late visit.

The time then arrived for her to head towards his chambers. Skyhold was already deep asleep as she made way up the stairs that led to his room.

The bard knocked once, lightly, on his door and entered.

She instantly spotted him on the bedroom's deck, the one that have a marvelous view of the mountains besides the fortress.

She then walked in his direction, allowing herself to examine the warrior's room.

His bed was a large one, a red velvet blanket covering, together with at least four pillows. All neatly placed on top of it. Beautiful tainted glasses surrounded the environment, allowing a large amount of natural light to enter it, for that reason the room was bright with the moonlight. Next to the entrance to the terrace stood his desk, it was overflowing with parchments and books, so he was not lying about his studies.

Two names attracted her focus in a pile of big tomes over the table.

"'Writing on Champion methods' and 'Champions of Note in a Great Tradition'" Leliana murmured its tittles, pondering their context.

She dismissed any further thoughts on the matter, aiming to give her full focus to the man that was leaning with his elbows on the parapet of his balcony.

The redhead arrived next to him just as a gust of cold air hit them.

"Are you alright?" She inquired, almost in a motherly tone.

"It is a lot easier when they are trying to kill me." The young man replied, keeping his eyes on the mountains in front of them.

"I bet it is, but you did well back there, I have no doubt about it." The bard said, following his gaze.

"I know that, the man deserved his sentence and I delivered it." He halted his speech, deep in thoughts. "It is my burden and my power, I'm bound to it and the Inquisition looks up to me for it. And so, I will perform accordingly. I'm fine, just need to clear my mind, get used to this responsibility."

"And so you study?" She questioned with a slight hint of playfulness, trying to lighten up the mood.

"It is worth a shot, I guess." He added, flashing a small smile and turning to her.

The spymaster then placed both her arms around his neck and took the chance to check every feature of his face time and again, before speaking. "You know you don't have to go through all of this alone, we are here for you. I'm here for you." While standing on the tip of her toes and delivering a soft kiss to his forehead, both closed their eyes, as his placed his hands on top of hers. They remained like that for a couple of moments, relishing the contact.

"Maybe I have. But thank you. You have no idea how hearing this helps." John acknowledged her support, obviously grateful for her comforting words.

"Now get some sleep, you will be travelling in the morrow, right?" She asked, overlooking his first words and already aware of his impending departure.

"Yes, to Crestwood." He answered sadly.

"Then good night." The master of secrets gave her farewell, delivering a small peck on his lips and heading to the door.

However, a firm hand holding her wrist stopped her.

She returned her attention to him, whom eyed her fixedly with a serious facade.

"Sleep with me tonight, please." The man urged, never ceasing to gaze at her.

Leliana struggled to keep her poise, darting her eyes from him to his bed repeatedly. She was tempted to have his company for the night, actually not thinking about any possible destinations it could lead them on.

Then, reality kicked in, and although her feelings for him grew by the day, it was not the time for that yet. On top of it, it would also basically pin down a large flag of 'They are having an affair.' on them if anyone saw her leaving his room in the morning.

"Better not to." She refused his suggestion, and apparently, her answer made him understand the implications of his rather bold question. Because as soon as the nightingale finished her sentence his eyes widened with realization and he immediately began to blush heavily.

"Sorry for that. It was inappropriate…" Trevelyan started his apologies, obviously embarrassed with the situation he found himself into.

"Don't worry, I see you in the morning." The bard complemented and abruptly charged towards the exit, pacing swiftly. She sensed a small heat rushing from inside her body to her cheeks, tainting it with a light hint of redness.

She really did not realized how fast she rushed through the room, because suddenly Leliana was already by the exit of it.

But she didn't leave. As soon as she reached the door, a mischievous idea popped inside her head, making her bite her lower lip and turn her head over her left shoulder.

"You focus on returning quickly and we will see about that request of yours." The Orlesian offered daringly, speaking with the most sensual and provocative voice she could manage and winking one eye to him.

The warrior instantly chocked by himself and while he fought to contain the volley of coughs released by him, going as far as to hit his own chest for relief, she left, giggling exhaustively.


	15. Crestwood

"I'm happy you could join us, Warden Stroud." John stated while sparing a glance towards the man besides him, Blackwall completed the trio of warriors that stood hidden, leaned on the wall of Caer Bronach, next to the main entrance.

It was already deep into the night, the rain poured unyielding ever since they arrived at Crestwood. The mix of frigid air with cool drops of water sent chills through Trevelyan's spine, his restored crimson armor proving of no use against it.

"I am at your service, your worship, besides, the Inquisition's help will be key in uncovering the truth about all those mysteries, so I will readily aid your cause if it will take us faster to the Western Approach." The Orlesian reasoned, already brandishing his sword and shield, no doubt warming up for the imminent battle.

"It is good to hear it." The Inquisitor replied, returning his attention to a bandit patrol that paced atop the rampart near them.

He then began remembering the latest discoveries made. Earlier that day, they've met the contact Hawke talked about, Jean-Marc Stroud, and he gave a new insight on the Grey Warden's situation and its link with Corypheus.

_'__The reasons for stopping that creature are piling up rather high.' _ The Free Marcher thought.

Suddenly, a dead body fell right in front of him, hitting the ground like a rag doll and interrupting his reminiscence.

He eyed the corpse for a moment, concluding that it belonged to the guard he was checking before.

Afterwards, the young man looked up, the other two mimicking the motion, and instantly recognized Cassandra's head appearing over the parapet.

"That is subtle, Seeker, good job." He heard Varric's husky voice speaking sarcastically.

"Let's move, we need to meet them at the courtyard." Garret said seriously, and then footsteps echoed above the Herald, its sound fading away with the distance traveled by the other trio.

"I think that is supposed to be the signal." Blackwall concluded, unsheathing his sword and securing his shield firmly to his left forearm, earning a nod from John and Jean.

Then, the warriors positioned themselves at the entrance, Trevelyan and his companion ahead, each placed in front of a side of the door, while Stroud stayed close behind them in a fighting stance.

The Inquisitor finally drew his greatsword, Verdict, it commenced glowing as soon as he waved it, with both hands, in front of his eyes. He closed them and allowed a large intake of air into his lungs.

"Knock knock." He shouted, smirking and kicking hard the wooden door, simultaneously with Blackwall.

* * *

It is safe to say that the capture of the Keep was a somewhat easy task for them. The strategy that the group elaborated was neatly followed and resulted in a clear triumph for the Inquisition, Caer Bronach was theirs now.

On the following morning, Charter, an agent under direct order of Leliana, arrived and began carrying out the instructions passed by the Spymaster, taking the role of commanding officer of the fortress.

The advisors agreed that, due to its key position near the roads between Orlais and Ferelden, the master of secrets would be the one responsible for it. A decision that the nobleman easily complied, she was, after all, one of the most capable persons he ever met.

He was currently in the middle of a meeting with the Champion of Kirkwall when Stroud burst into the room where they were holding it, on the top levels of the castle.

"The expedition towards the dam controls was a success. The lake is draining as we speak." He reported, making John flash a satisfied smile.

_'__They've done it, I knew that my companions were more than suitable for the job.'_ He concluded.

"Good, now what's next?" Hawke inquired, eyeing him intently.

"We wait. After the lake is shallow enough we go to the flooded caves, to close the rift that is causing all this chaos with the undead." The Inquisitor explained the next part of the plan.

"Varric and I fought them for the last weeks, no doubt they are coming from there. It must have been rough to those villagers." The Fereldan complemented, with lowered eyebrows and squinting eyes.

John pressed his lips into a thin line. He remained silent for a moment, looking in the direction of the recently revealed Old Crestwood through a window nearby.

He then returned his focus to the mage and the warden, saying. "I can't ask you to come with me, you've done more than enough here. So, if you want to, you can head to Skyhold ahead of me. I'll meet you there and we move towards the Approach."

Garret snorted while the Orlesian merely crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, we started this together, we will see it through." The Champion said and Jean shook his head in approval, before adding. "Besides, it will take a lot of time to amass the number of warden mages Clarel wants there. It will be an honor to assist you with this quest in the meantime, your worship." Passionately placing a hand on his heart at the end of his speech.

"Very well, get ready for a long day my lords." Trevelyan spoke, seating on a nearby chair and leaning back with his hands behind his head, clearly appeased with the help.

* * *

Hawke sighed while they passed under a dwarven portico.

"This is awfully familiar." He commented, rather sadly, jumping over a toppled pillar.

It must have been at least an hour since the party started walking through the maze of caves that led to their destination. The dampness of the environment was disturbing, to put it mildly, also, the drops of water that fell from the ceiling was not very comforting for them.

At first, it was like any other cave, rocks and stalactites, but as they ventured deeper beneath the ground, the dwarven architecture began to emerge clearly.

"The deep roads." John voice echoed around them, making Garret and Varric walk with droopy bodies.

"Now I'm starting to hate this place." The rogue spoke, massaging his temples.

"The nugs seem to like it down here." The Herald stated, obviously amused with the sight of three of the creatures dashing next to his feet and splashing in a puddle nearby, one of many actually.

"You know, Leliana used to keep one as a pet." He listened as Cassandra mentioned the quite unbelievable fact, from somewhere behind him.

"You're joking." The nobleman retorted, not fully buying it.

"I am not." The seeker replied, smirking a little, before resuming. "What was its name again? Schmeples? Shmuples?" She groaned, evidently frustrated with the failure of her memory. "It is right in the tip of my tongue…"

He chuckled with the prospect of that being actually true.

_'__Hum. That gives me an idea.' _ The young warrior wondered inside his mind, stroking the small stubble that grew on his chin, courtesy of four days without a decent shave, while turning to Blackwall.

"I have to speak with you later." He requested, earning a nod from the warden.

"I think I see the rift further down the path!" Stroud cried out to the rest of the group, he was scouting ahead of them.

"C'mon, quick march and we leave here sooner." John said to everybody, taking the front of them, just as a green light began to shine intensively ahead of him and the discouraging scream of demons resounded on the cave's walls.

"Get ready." The Champion of Kirkwall shouted, tightening the grip on his staff.

* * *

"After you find the right material and picture what you want, it is just a lot of patience and precision. I would suggest getting some proper tools, but since it is a small thing, a sharp dagger should be enough." Blackwall finished his lecture, immediately afterwards he showed a skillfully carved spoon that he just made while the Inquisitor watched keenly.

"It takes some practice, of course, but I'm sure you will get the hang of it." The warden complemented, giving him the spoon and delivering an amiable tap on his shoulder.

Trevelyan exhaled deeply and pouted, before stating. "You make it look easy." Making the older warrior laugh a tad too loudly.

"What are you two doing?" Varric asked, emerging from his tent and taking a seat next to them. They were comfortably around a bonfire, in the camp besides Caer Bronach, the fortress standing proudly next to them, providing a cozy and safe atmosphere. Unfortunately, it did not have enough room for everybody, hence the tents surrounding it.

A couple of bottles of wine laid carelessly on the ground, remains of a celebration that they held after dealing with Crestwood's problems.

The trio was probably the only ones still awake at the camp, the others were likely reaching the second half of their sleeps. It was expected, since they were all kept busy for the last few days, and after finally dealing with the undead headache, they could actually get some rest.

However, not him, he had other things busying his mind. In addition, the evidences that they uncovered, regarding the mayor of Crestwood, and the atrocities that they found took their toll from his sleep. The distraction was rather useful for keeping those grim thoughts out of his head.

"I'm getting interested in this whole artisan business. I have to find a job after getting rid of Corypheus and that big ass dragon of his." Trevelyan explained playfully, earning a round of guffaws from the duo.

"Bullshit!" The dwarf retorted sharply, pointing a finger at him and narrowing his eyes, a grin never leaving his mouth.

"I'm serious!" The Herald replied, cracking up a bit and failing to keep his deception.

"If you don't want to tell us, suit yourself. I have a secret of my own and you will be surprised when seeing it." The rogue stated, bearing a teasing tone.

John immediately froze, curiosity taking the best of him. "What are you talking about?" He inquired, trying to seize the surfacer by his shoulders and failing miserably. He stood up abruptly and returned to his tent, but not before giving his final words. "Good night, Horse Lord."

Blackwall wiped a single tear that formed on his right eye and followed suit, waving a good bye to him.

He was alone now, a warm smile plastered on his face while he remembered those last moments he shared with his friends.

The Free Marcher then rose to his feet and made his way towards the edge of the woods alongside the camp, checking the trees for the right raw material for his gift.

He spotted a fallen branch on the ground, it had a nice thickness, at least a palm, its length was more than enough though, so placing his left feet in the middle of it and with a lot of muscle, he split the branch in two smaller pieces, taking one back with him.

When returning to his previous position, there were only embers where once burned the fire, the light provided by it not enough for his task.

Fortunately, the harsh weather broke for the last hours, allowing even for a glimpse of the moon to shine over him.

John snorted, sparing a glance towards the night's sky and thinking. _'That must be a good sign_.'

"Shall I begin?" He spoke to no one in particular as he unsheathed the dagger that was usually attached to his belt.

The warrior then started stroking the wood with it, in repetitive and continuous motions, carving slowly what he was imagining and hoping it would turn out the way he wanted.

Surely, there was absence of skill, but his plain determination balanced it.

After a dozen of self-inflicted cuts and the sure passage of the first hours, he lost track of time, focused on the task at hand, and barely noticed the first glimpses of the morning twilight.

As if on cue, the Free Marcher released a big yawn and tiredly stretched his muscles.

"Better get some sleep." He concluded, signs of exhaustion evident on his voice, while examining his work so far, twisting the hand that held it to the sides, so he was able to see the whole of his masterpiece.

It was a bit crude yet, but the shape was there. Actually, it was pretty darn good for a first attempt.

The young warrior flashed an enthusiastic smile and began making his way towards his tent.

Sadly, for him, another man had just woken up and walked in his direction.

"Good morning Inquisitor, it seems you are an early bird, like me." Trevelyan heard Jean's voice coming from his back at the exact moment he ducked to enter his shelter. "Care to help me with dismantling the camp?" He asked.

The Herald's left eye twitched savagely as he casually turned to the warden, and gathering what was left of his determination, he showed the best smile he could and answered. "Of course."

With that, both initiated the long assembling of their belongings, soon the rest of the party joined them and before midday they were gone, back to Skyhold.

* * *

"Hey!" Varric's words woke him, the nobleman then quickly began rubbing his eyes, raising both eyebrows to keep them open.

"You're sleeping again, what's wrong? Did you pull an all-nighter?" The rogue questioned, keeping a steady trotting up on his horse.

"Sort off." John replied between yawns. "I was working on something."

"Yeah, you have been working a lot in those last couple of nights. Anyway, we are approaching the Frostbacks, so we set camp here. Rather make the journey through the mountains during the day." Thetras reasoned, earning a nod from him.

Indeed, the day was nearing its end, with the sun mostly under the horizon.

"Hawke, how is Skyhold?" Stroud questioned from ahead of him, showing interest in their current destination.

"Cold." The Champion answered curtly, maintaining his focus on the road.

"Well, that sums up pretty much everything." Blackwall added from besides the duo.

"Cut the chatter. Assemble your tents quickly before it gets too cold." Pentaghast instructed, already on the ground and clearing up a chunk of it to place her gear.

"Ha, cranky." The dwarf commented, descending from his mount.

The inquisitor was about to do the same, when Varric, who just spotted something coming out of the warrior's pouch, approached him.

"What is that?" The dwarf inquired, narrowing his eyes towards the object.

"Nothing." The young man said, before clumsy trying to hide it.

However, the clever rogue was a fast one, even for someone with his stature. Therefore, he easily picked it up from his grasps and began checking it.

"This is a wooden nug." The surfacer affirmed, a little dubious.

"What is your age again, hum? Three?" The nobleman retorted, displaying some annoyance and seizing the totem back.

"Don't get mad, it is actually pretty nice." Varric spoke, trying to appease him, but his tone was of clear amusement.

"I just didn't know you fancied the creatures, I mean, they are quite a delicacy, but usually humans don't like it." He added.

"It's a gift, but it is not finished yet." John explained, preparing his tent while Jean and Garret started a fire.

"So that's what keeps you awake." The dwarf realized, nodding to himself. "Wait, a gift? For who? Did something happened while I was gone?" He bombarded the man with questions.

Assuming that the rogue finally figured something about the situation, Trevelyan abruptly entered his now finished tent and waved his farewell. "I'm going to sleep now, talk with you in the morning." Not allowing any room for protest from his friend.

After waiting quite some time, and considering that the silence that settled on the camp was enough proof that everyone was asleep, he lightened up a small torch on the coal that remained from the campfire. Charter gave it to him on his departing day from Ferelden.

The Free Marcher then resumed his nightly routine, carving his present.

A few moments went through before the final shape of the totem was practically completed.

He stuck his tongue out, showing his fully concentration, all the while finishing the ear of the nug. "Almost there." He said.

Finally, the Inquisitor blew off the sawdust that covered the object, before taking a closer look on his now finished creation.

"You are not that ugly, you know, but you are still an odd pet." He shrugged his shoulders.

And for the first time in the last three days, he got a decent night of sleep, dreaming of his return to Skyhold and to Leliana.

* * *

**A/N: **Small chapter, but almost done with the next! Thanks for everything, you guys are great.


	16. Gift for the Inquisitor

Leliana paced quickly through the stairs of Skyhold, her destination, the rookery. She was clearly angry, and if her clenched jaw was not enough proof of it, the strength that her feet hit the ground made it evident.

Soon she reached her office, immediately spotting the source of her fury.

"Maker, what is the problem with you and this bird?" She questioned impatiently, glaring daggers at the direction of two of her agents crouched behind some boxes. Baron Plucky stood insolently over her table.

"This creature surely is contaminated by the Blight, Sister Nightingale, its wrath can't be natural!" One of them tried to explain, earning a squawk from the raven. Her agent quickly cowered further behind the box with the response.

She sighed, and with a snap of her fingers, the bird perched itself on her shoulder, where she easily picked the message it carried.

After scanning through it and seeing it was actually a message from her home, the bard murmured to herself warmly. "It is good to see that both are fine, I miss my little ones."

Satisfied with the letter, the bard then left the room, remembering that Josephine had summoned her earlier that day.

* * *

"Hey Josie." She happily greeted the ambassador, casually seating on top of her table.

The chief diplomat spared a glance towards Leliana, before returning her attention to a parchment in front of her, saying. "Someone is in a good mood."

"Just got news from Schmooples II and Boulette." The redhead explained.

"Your pet nugs right? They are adorable. Why they are not here?" Montilyet inquired, now giving her full focus to the conversation.

"This is no place, nor time to keep them, it is safer back home, besides, they are taking care of my things."

Josie snorted. "That is hard to believe, but I digress." She paused for a moment, finishing writing one last letter and then continued. "It seems our gift have finally arrived." Holding back an enthusiastic squeal.

"Really? Where is it?" The spymaster questioned eagerly.

"Where would it be Leli? On the stables, of course." The Antivan answered, mocking her slightly.

"Then let's go! I want so see it." The bard clamored, grabbing her friend by the hand and rushing out of the office.

* * *

It was an amusing sight, two of the Inquisition's mighty advisors running carelessly through the stone corridors and the main hall of the fortress.

After a few instants they arrived at their target's location, Master Dennet was, as usual, there, but this time, he was standing strangely still, admiring something hidden in a booth ahead of him, together with all the horse tenders of the stables.

"Horsemaster." The chief diplomat greeted politely, bowing to him.

"Inquisition." He replied, but keeping his eyes straight ahead of him.

The duo took the last steeps missing for they finally take a good look on whatever was causing all that fuss.

Even if they were far from any high level of hippology, the creature that was nonchalantly drinking water on his small shelter was a sight to behold.

It stood easily over six feet tall, its mane shone radiantly indicating its noteworthy health and although its color was not as bright as most of the exemplars that graced the barn, it was beautiful. A dapple-gray hair coat covered the animal, its dark eyes staring now at them, almost as if analyzing each and every one inside that building.

"A Free Marcher Ranger." The horse expert named the breed, showing his vast knowledge. "It's been a long time since I saw one. Do you see its muscles?" He questioned, but didn't wait any answer before resuming his avid speech. "He is an amazing warm-blood, and I bet it is pretty fast, even for his size, and strong and resilient. Its stifles show it all and the pasterns are perfectly balanced and-"

"Yes Master Dennet, it is a fine mount." Leliana interrupted him, struggling to keep herself from chuckling with the man's antics, but allowing to be admired by the horse.

"Do you have everything you need for taking care of him here?" The chief diplomat inquired, leaving her state of awe.

The Inquisition's horsemaster seemed almost offended with her words. "Of course! Never thought that a mountain would be a good place for keeping them, however, I have everything it needs, and I will personally keep the Inquisitor's mount well-tended."

"It is good to hear it, I'm sure he will be very much thankful, as will I." The spymaster spoke, earning a nod from him and walking towards Rohan.

She placed a meticulous hand on its muzzle.

Surprisingly, it showed ready affection to her, even delivering a small lick to her hand. The bard giggled with it. "Nice to meet you too. Hope you've made a good trip." She said kindly.

"Do you think he will like it?" Lady Montilyet asked from besides her.

"If Varric is right, he will love it." The redhead replied, keeping her eyes fixed with the animal's.

* * *

"Our forces have located four caves where there were darkspawn sightings at the Storm Coast." Cullen explained. "I already marked their locations on a map. I will deliver it to the Inquisitor as soon as he returns." He finished, placing a folded map on top of the war table.

The nightingale shivered slightly, earning a concerned look from Josephine.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

"Don't worry. Hearing about the creatures makes me remember the Fifth Blight. It was…" Leliana paused her sentence for a moment, memories of a decade ago flooding her mind. "It was a difficult time."

Listening those words made the commander react, he kept a distant gaze somewhere inside the council room, no doubt reminding of that time as well. Both went through some taxing occasions back there.

Embarrassed by the grim aura that settled around them, the chief diplomat attempted to replace the subject with a more cheerful one.

She coughed to draw their attention and then started reading a letter that just arrived, a grin plastered on her face. "Inquisitor." The duo eyed her quizzically. "Well, that was bracing! A pitched battle with evil mages disguised as kitchen servants, fireballs flying and swords flashing...it brings back old times. I won't be eating anything coming out of those kitchens for a while, let me tell you. I wonder if they were going to poison me? Nasty little cultists. Anyhow, I'm grateful for the Inquisition's help. We wouldn't have found them without you. I feel like we should meet, perhaps when the problem with the magister freak is finally dealt with, good luck with your quest and say hello to Leliana for me."

She kept an intriguing silence after finishing her narrative, making the other advisors display some really amusing expressions, surely trying to figure the source of the message, the master of espionage was faring better than Rutherford, the last sentence gave her an evident clue. "King Alistair Theirin."

Immediately after hearing his name, she flashed a warm smile. Her adventures during those harsh days always were merrier when together with that wonderful boy and her dear friend, the Hero of Ferelden.

A grunt coming from the former templar halted her reflection.

"It seems yours and the Herald's decision paid off in the end." He said, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, a common motion.

"Of course, I didn't expect anything less." The redhead retorted, Cullen was a little bitter with the decision they made alone that night, even though they notified the council afterwards. She was sure that it was a momentary thing, however, it still made John concerned.

"Now we have a favor with the king of Ferelden, and that is an astonishing fact for the Inquisition, good work." The ambassador intervened, making the commander nod in acknowledgment, but not before beaming a little.

_'__He must had overcome it.'_ Leliana wondered inside her head, satisfied with his action.

"Anyway, do we have news from the Iron Bull and Sera?" She inquired, luring their focus to another matter.

The Inquisitor had sent both his companions to investigate her lead on Calpernia back at Val Royeaux, he would have gone himself, but his meeting with the Champion of Kirkwall was a more urgent issue and demanded his full attention.

"We have nothing yet, but I believe they arrived earlier this morning, perhaps we should sent word for them." Cullen answered, eyeing the ladies on the room, waiting for their opinion.

The Orlesian raised her hand, to signal that it would be unnecessary. "No need for that, I will seek them myself. We don't have any further matters to discuss right, not at least until he returns?"

"Very well, see you later then." Josie said, downing her quill and waving her hand.

The bard nodded towards Rutherford and left the room, heading to the Herald's Rest.

* * *

"Cremisius Aclassi." She called out, already inside the tavern, making the former snort.

"You can call me Krem, spymaster." He replied, turning to her.

She then started looking around, searching for Bull. The lieutenant must have noticed it, because he quickly spoke. "He is back there, as usual, doing nothing." He said, pointing with his thumb to a chair behind the staircase.

Leliana flashed a smile to him, and went towards the place he showed.

The Qunari was slumped on a massive chair and, fortunately for her, Sera was beside him. They were apparently engaged in a carefree conversation.

That was until he spotted her. He rapidly stood up, almost delivering a salute and saying anxiously. "I was going to report to you right now Red!"

"Pfffft. You should've seen your face Bull, like totally shitting your pants! Haha." Sera commented amidst louds chortles.

When none of them joined her laughter, she quickly folded her arms over her chest and pouted, obviously frustrated with their lack of reaction.

"Damn shadow of birds, no fun and creepy." The elven rogue mumbled some incoherent words afterwards, contenting herself in staying out of the conversation.

The spymaster then redirected her attention to Iron Bull and demanded. "Carry on."

"We found that fellow Vicinius' house. Some letters scattered there indicated that he was a slaver and was dealing personally with Calpernia. Unfortunately, the Venatori arrived there first and killed him. No loose ends I presume. They attacked us, but we made quick work of them, no survivors though."

The Ben-Hassrath agent reached out to an envelope that was over a table besides him. "We brought everything we could, notebooks, memos and encoded reports. In addition, some weird crystals, I don't know if they could be of any use, perhaps our Arcanist could tell you more about it." He finished seriously, the Reaver could be a buffoon sometimes, but he surely was a professional when needed.

"Good. I will have my agents analyze everything you gathered. I presume you are going to notify your superiors now." She said while picking the envelope. He remained quiet, probably choosing his next words.

The spymaster was well aware of his double agent role, but as per John's request, she would deal with it as long as it was beneficial to the Inquisition. "Thank you for the work." She praised their success, earning a nod from him and Sera. "I'll make sure to inform the Inquisitor about your findings as soon as he arrives."

Exactly as she made her final statement, horns sounded from the main courtyard, signaling his return.

"Well, look who just showed up." The Qunari commented, standing up, ready to go outside and meet his contractor, she decided to accompany him.

* * *

When approaching Skyhold's main gate the Orlesian easily spotted Josephine's yellow dress, almost beaming from inside a small crowd that always seemed to gather whenever the Herald returned from his expeditions.

The ambassador was almost jumping up and down, eager in seeing his reaction with their surprise. When their eyes met, she awkwardly winked an eye to her and the bard feared that even Trevelyan would have seen it, and he was not at the castle yet.

It did not take long for that to change.

The metallic sound of horseshoes on stone echoed through the courtyard, she poked her head in front of the gate, easily spotting him.

The young warrior leaded his four men and one woman company, rushing over the bridge that gave access to Skyhold. They moved quickly, the horses' exhaled breaths condensed as soon as it made contact with the chilly mountain air, even if the midday sun shone brightly over them.

He was the first to enter, stopping immediately afterwards and already dismounting. His red armor clacked when he hit the ground.

Leliana was happy to see him in one piece and as she walked the remaining distance between then, she took the chance to examine his form.

He was talking with Cullen, together with Hawke and an unfamiliar grey warden.

His hair had grown a lot during those couple of weeks he stayed away, his locks fell carelessly in front of his eyes, but what really drew her attention was the size of his beard. She knew that the man was not one to pay attention to his appearance, if it was not related to his armor at least, but if he did not do anything, soon his facial hair would rival Blackwall's.

_'__I will have to deal with this later.'_ She wondered, chuckling with the prospect. Not that it made him ugly, but it did not suit him as well as his usual short stubble.

The spymaster was so caught up on her thoughts that she failed to notice Varric and Josephine nearing her.

"Hey Ruffles, did it arrived yet?" He inquired, startling her a little.

"Yes! Should we wait to give him, or just do it now?" The Antivan retorted, trying to keep her composure.

"I already requested Dennet to bring him, I couldn't wait much longer." The redhead stated, making the dwarf smirk and speak. "That answers your question."

A few instants passed, before the horsemaster reached the happy trio, guiding Rohan. The big animal camouflaged itself among the recently arrived mounts and she could swear that he knew what was about to happen.

They shared an understanding glance, and the master of secrets led them to John, approaching him from behind so he would not see it.

"Your worship." She greeted him and the smile he flashed while turning to face her brought a tinge of excitement to her heart.

"Spymaster, it is good to see you." He replied.

They kept a comfortable eye contact, not uttering a word. Until Thetras spoiled it, waving a hand in front of them, suspicious of something.

The bard was surprisingly thankful, she feared she would pounce on him for a kiss if he did not intervene.

"We have something for you." Montilyet spoke, paying no mind to what transpired between them and cheerfully clapping her hands.

The warrior eyed her quizzically, before something behind the trio grabbed his focus.

It seemed that only after disengaging his gaze from the spymaster's he actually spotted the massive creature.

She giggled with his dumbfounded expression and stepped aside, for him to approach his mount.

"No way." He murmured, after reaching it, caressing the horse's mane.

"Yes way." The dwarf remarked while crossing his arms over his hairy chest, satisfied with the scene unfolding.

"H- How did you? When…?" Trevelyan stumbled with his words, never looking away from Rohan.

"It is a nice story, you see, after Kid's weird display back at Haven I talked with him, he explained the whole thing and it gave me an idea." The surfacer started his explanation. "But things got crazy before I did anything. That's until you sent me on vacation to Crestwood."

"Varric contacted us about it and we immediately warmed up to the idea." The Orlesian added.

Soon it was time for Josie to join the narrative. "With you away for most of the last month or so, it was quite easy to elaborate a decent plan. Leliana and I sent a lettter to your family, at Ostwick."

His expression darkened when she spoke the last few words, something that her sharp eyes easily noticed. However, before the redhead could do anything, Josephine resumed. "Your mother was very happy in aiding us, she quickly complied and here it is."

"We figured this would make you feel more at rest here, like home." The spymaster complemented, trying to keep her worry with his gloomy reaction from moments ago at bay.

She watched with apprehension as he now looked at the ground, not allowing his face to be seen.

Suddenly, he moved, at a blinding speed, grabbing Varric with his right arm and Josie with his left one, hugging both of then tightly and simultaneously.

"This is amazing. No, you guys are amazing. Thank you!" He said, easily raising them at least a foot above the floor.

The dwarf was struggling with the need of air, which was both due to his burst of laughter as well John's firm grip.

The ambassador was embarrassed at first, but soon she started to enjoy the display of affection.

After a few more instants, he safely dropped them while looking keenly at the bard's direction.

The Inquisitor then paced towards her, saying. "And you!"

When she was inside his arm's reach, he placed both hands on each side of her waist and effortlessly lifted her, spinning her around in the meantime. Both began laughing, clearly pleased with the contact.

He kept the motion for a while, before allowing her smaller frame to slowly slide down between his arms, now wrapped around her lower back. Both their bodies relishing the proximity they kept.

When her feet finally touched the ground, both started a staring contest between them, the joy of moments ago replaced by desire.

The Free Marcher whispered another thank you, this one meant only for her, before kissing her deeply. A tender kiss filled with yearning, one that she easily returned, losing track of time and space.

He started and, unfortunately, he broke it. Afterwards they shared a mutual grin and Trevelyan placed a light peck on her lips.

Then, he turned to Rohan while unclasping the bulk of his armor. It was not long until he was already on top of his horse, no saddle, just man and beast.

The young man delivered a firm tap on the animal's neck and it immediately reared.

"Right then, let's see how you are my friend." He shouted and as quick as he mounted it, it darted away, rushing towards the frozen riverbanks on the base of the fortress.

Leliana merely observed as his figure disappeared in a cloud of ice and dust after he crossed the bridge, a smile adorning her beautiful face.

Suddenly it dawned on her, realization hitting her hard, and so the smile was replaced by a wince. They kissed, they shared a private moment, in front of the whole Inquisition.

She dared a glance around her.

The inner circle was entirely there, not to mention the many other members of the Inquisition. All of them looking at her.

Most displayed a surprised facade, except for Dorian, who was actually not surprised at all, rather amused. Varric was nodding to himself, obviously approving their public statement.

Josephine, on the other hand, was perplexed, her mouth slightly agape. Even though the bard was sure it was not due to the relationship with John, but the fact she kept it a secret from her. The _'Oh no, you did not hide that from me'_ expression on her face was enough proof of that.

Leliana couldn't hold back the blush that arrived at her cheeks, fearing that her color would match his crimson armor and the avalanche of question that would surely ensue, she quickly walked away, taking the opportunity created by the dazzling effect that the show caused on everyone.

She failed to notice the skeptical look that a certain Seeker kept towards the main gate, where once the Inquisitor stood.

* * *

The Orlesian found shelter on her office, she dismissed the agents stationed there and seated rather violently on her chair. She exhaled deeply.

"You own me an explanation." A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

The spymaster snorted, turning to the source of it. "Sometimes I forget you were once a bard."

Josephine smiled, leaning on the table nearby.

"I should be angry with you, you know." She spoke, frowning a little and making Leliana sigh.

"I'm sorry ,I will made it up to you, that is a promise." She stated.

"Well, you can start right now and tell me everything." The chief diplomat complemented, not attempting at all to hide her curiosity.


	17. Returning the favor

"Is she really mad at me?" John questioned, clearly distressed. The show he pulled out early that day was starting to give him a headache.

Dorian hesitated for an instant, stroking his mustache in a thoughtful fashion. "Hum."

"You see, angry is not the proper word for it. I dare say she enjoyed your display of affection. BUT. The lack of forethought on your action may have outraged her." The mage explained while they kept their walk through Skyhold.

"I thought so." The young warrior stated, hanging his head just as they stopped for the third time since they started that little stroll. This time in front of a Templar patrol.

He watched as Pavus extended a hand towards him.

The soldier eyed it for a moment and then looked towards the nobleman, before placing five golden coins on it, for the great amusement of the Tevinter. "Better luck next time." He said, and then they resumed their walk.

"It is good to know you've put the knowledge of my secret relationship to good use." Trevelyan remarked while narrowing his eyes towards him, he already figured the reasons for that tour.

Dorian laughed loudly, playing with a golden filled pouch.

"I told you I had better things to do." He spoke triumphantly.

_'__It is extremely annoying to know that so many did not believe I would have a chance with her.' _ The Inquisitor wondered while sparing a glance towards the gold, before releasing a sigh.

"I do deserve a share of your profit." He added amidst a smirk.

The altus mage remained quiet for a moment.

"Do you have any formal demand?" He asked, turning to him.

"Twenty five percent." The Free marcher offered, earning a snort.

"Ten percent, and because I'm felling generous today." Dorian retorted, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Twenty." Trevelyan spoke curtly, flashing a grin.

Dorian lifted a single eyebrow. "You don't have anything on me to even negotiate."

"Twenty or I'll tell Solas what you did with his clothes." The Herald threatened, making his companion gasp.

"You wouldn't! It was for the best off us all!" He explained and John rolled his eyes.

_'__I'm failing to understand how burning someone's clothes could achieve that._' He thought while offering his right hand.

"Deal?" He inquired.

Dorian pouted before taking his hand.

"Glad we solved this, now, who is next?" Trevelyan questioned, looking around him.

The necromancer merely smiled. "You are about to find out."

* * *

Cullen awkwardly searched for coins over his desk. It was covered with maps and memos, a complete mess, and it was making his task nearly impossible.

The Inquisitor, in the meantime, glared daggers at him while Dorian was struggling to hold back a laugh.

"You should have more faith in your leader, commander." John spoke, his tone with a heavy hint of disappointment.

"I- I'm sorry your worship." He apologized, scratching the back of his head. "It is not that I don't have faith in you, I only thought that you two would be too much focused on the Inquisition to develop something like that."

Suddenly a scout burst into Rutherford's office, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"My lord." He greeted, bowing to him. "Sister Nightingale request your presence at her office immediately."

As soon as he heard those words, the Free Marcher inwardly screamed, fearing what he would face when meeting her.

Pavus chuckled with his reaction, and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, he said playfully. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she won't kill you."

"Maker, I'm dead." Trevelyan stated, already wincing.

Seeing his desolate friend, the mage quickly intervened, this time using a serious, but comfortable voice. "No need for that, it is alright, you really should talk with her. This is no big deal, it would happen eventually, you just speeded things up a little. And you really own her an explanation."

"I have to agree with him, John." Cullen added, now besides them.

"Perhaps it was better this way, no more secrecy. There was no point in hiding it any further, you both already proved that this isn't interfering with your duties." He reasoned, winking an eye to him.

The Inquisitor spared a glance at both men and finally flashed a bright grin.

"You guys are right. There is nothing wrong in our affair. Still, I have to apologize to her, this was against her wishes and I own her that much." He said while walking towards the door.

When he was about to close it, the Free Marcher heard a final sentence from Dorian. "This is not the correct amount commander, you still owe me two coins." He chuckled as Rutherford comically exhaled.

* * *

The Inquisitor decided to take the scenic route through the battlements of the fortress, he always enjoyed to watch the end of the daily activities from there.

The soldiers lining up for the night shift and the merchants packing up their goods for the trip down to the camp, it was an inspiring sight for him, giving a complete new concept for the word pride.

He allowed a glance towards the stables, where his longtime friend was. Master Dennet was brushing his mane for the third time that day.

Trevelyan laughed, the horsemaster had made the tending of Rohan his main activity there.

He then began to reminisce about the past, the time spent in training and taking care of the horse.

It was one of his favorites hobbies back at Ostwick, during his adolescence. Not like he had many things to do. Sword and warfare training were the sole activities, other than horse riding, that he enjoyed back there. The other ones were all a bunch of nonsense and pampering lessons. Still, that did not stopped him from learning many of those 'useless' things.

He had to confess though, at times, he was glad for that. Some of his fondest memories were about those lessons, many of them he received from his brothers, raging from manners to tricks.

Home.

Flashbacks began populating his mind as an older and dear voice echoed in his thoughts, almost like a distant shout.

_'__You are not doing right John, here, let me show you.'_

_'__Ha! That's what I'm talking about, great job little bro!_

The warrior shook his head, trying to disperse the memories and not realizing he already had reached his destination.

He looked down for a minute, rather sadly, making sure that he was fully focused on Leliana, before entering.

* * *

The second floor was always quieter without Dorian running about and throwing books, Solas was peacefully on top of a scaffold, painting yet another fresco. It always impressed him how resourceful and skilled the elf was.

Trevelyan did not interrupted him, silently climbing the stairs to the rookery.

The room was entirely empty, not even birds were present. The night had already fallen and all the light inside it was thanks to a dozen of weak torches.

It gave the office a gloomy atmosphere.

He soon spotted a lone figure casually seated on a chair, her legs neatly crossed. She was looking straight at him.

John could not prevent the smile that appeared at his face. Seeing her always brought warmth and happiness to his heart, and apparently, it did not mattered if she was angry or not.

He watched keenly as the spymaster raised to his feet and walked in his direction, the flaps of her mail almost dancing with the womanly rhythm of her pace.

The iron boots she wore made an intimidating sound when hitting the wooden floor.

The Inquisitor didn't know how exactly to feel, if it should be fear or wonder towards the powerful woman that approached him.

He gulped as she finally arrived in front of him and sensed a single drop of sweat to run down his cheek while eyeing her.

Leliana did not say a word, she only watched him, surely waiting for his next move. Her expression did not displayed any palpable clue of her mood, adding to his anxiety.

_'__This is it.'_ He wondered, getting ready for his speech.

"I'm sorry." The young man started, bearing an apologetic tone. "I got carried away back there and ruined our cover."

She kept silent, like if she was waiting for him to continue.

"I don't think there is any other reason for what I've done." He added.

Silence.

That was enough to alarm him. He was not sure what to do now, so he took his chances, averting her gaze as if ashamed. "Look, I don't really regret doing that. I'm apologizing for going against your wish of keeping us a secret, that's all."

A while passed before the bard finally spoke. "I understand, however, I can't overlook what you've done. What I've done."

The nobleman returned his attention to her, showing great confusion. "You didn't do anything."

"Exactly." She retorted quickly, a sad smile adorning her face as he realized what she meant.

"We couldn't keep our emotions in check and that made us do that. This is unacceptable, too many are relying on us, and so we can't allow those things to conflict with our duties. " The redhead paused while taking his right hand in her petite one. "If we couldn't do something as simple as to hide an affair, how could we manage the Inquisition without our hearts interfering?"

He shook his head as the redhead finished her reasoning. "You're wrong."

Her eyes widened for a second, clearly surprised with his words. "Your denial is only giving me more reasons for us not being together." She remarked, tears welling up on her eyes, making him clench his jaw.

He needed to made it clear that her assumptions were wrong, and quickly, he could not lose her.

Desperately Trevelyan grabbed her shoulders and drew his frame closer, lowering his head so it would be on the same level of hers.

"You don't understand." He spoke, inches separating their mouths.

Now it was her turn to be confused and he could not help but smile with her adorable clueless expression.

"It's been only one month and eighteen days." He stopped midway through his sentence, raising a single hand as to interrupt any counter from her. "And is true that a good chunk of that time we were apart, but still counts."

Leliana giggled and, Maker, how he liked the sound of that. Her action caused a single tear that was on the corner of her eye to fall, he immediately swept it away with his index finger, taking advantage of the motion to caress her cheek tenderly.

"During that time I never felt any stronger, you are my inspiration and you can see that as interfering." He paused. "But all I know is that you are helping me in more ways than you could imagine. Besides, the Inquisition is growing, whatever we are doing, it can't be wrong right?"

They kept their eyes locked for a couple of moments, trying to understand each other through them.

It must have worked since she finally yielded to him, grabbing his head for a firm kiss.

After interrupting it due to the need of air, John remained in a state of awe with his eyes closed and a silly look.

Her laughter brought him back to solid ground and he quickly reminded something.

He then reached for his back pocket while the Orlesian eyed him quizzically.

The Inquisitor hesitated for a moment, fearing that his gift would not be good enough for her, but he quickly dismissed the thought, wondering. _'This gave me a lot of work, it has to be worth something.'_

"Close your eyes and give me your hand." He demanded, hiding the object behind his back.

The dull glare he received was enough for him to change his approach, settling down for a more straightforward one.

The Free Marcher sighed, before showing his masterpiece, the little nug totem he sculpted.

"I made this for you, it is not much, but…"

It is safe to say that she adored it, if her girlish squeal was anything to go by. However, her unusual reaction really startled him, he was about to inquire on the matter when suddenly the spymaster tackled him on the chest, making Trevelyan take a few steps backwards to regain his footing.

"I love it." She said with her head buried on his chest and a tight hug around his waist.

"Wow, glad to hear it." He replied, returning the affection.

Both remained quiet for a while, enjoying the embrace, before the bard lifted her head slightly so she would see him properly. "How did you know about it?" She asked.

"Cassandra mentioned something about you keeping them as pets, I figured you would enjoy another one. And this is even better, no poop." He answered and the couple shared a few chuckles.

"You didn't need to." Leliana stated sadly, picking his scarred left hand and immediately realizing the source of the small wounds. "You hurt yourself."

"Relax, I can take it." The young man spoke, trying to lessen her concern, all the while kissing her forehead.

"So, does this mean I'm off the hook?" He questioned, earning a snort from her.

Suddenly, loud steps echoed under them, someone was climbing the staircase, and that someone was not pleased.

"Let's see about that." She added, leaving the hug and taking a seat on her chair, a smug smile plastered on her face.

He lifted a single eyebrow as he watched her.

"You!" A furious and recognizable voice shouted from behind him, making the Herald turn abruptly towards its source.

"Hey Cass, I was just talking about-" He was interrupted by a plate flying inches from his head and shattering on the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" John yelled, staring dumbfounded at the broken plate.

The seeker kept a lowered gaze, breathing in an accelerated rhythm. "You got involved with her!" She retorted, picking up a birdcage.

He kept a fighting stance, already predicting the destination of that cage. "But you gave me your blessing!" He remarked, confused with her reaction.

"Yes!" She screamed, throwing the object at him.

"Then what's the big deal?" It was his reply, rolling to the side, he then spared a pleading glance in the bard's direction. She merely shrugged her shoulders, clearly enjoying the ordeal.

"I know you did it before the trip to the Oasis!" Pentaghast said and the Free Marcher winced, concluding the reason for that drama. "It means you did not listen to my first advice!"

As if on cue, Dorian appeared in the rookery, apparently not so surprised with what he saw.

"Dorian! Help me out please!" Trevelyan almost implored, looking at him.

The mage did not respond, he walked calmly towards Leliana, and took a seat, but not before nodding at her. "Sorry my friend, just here for the show." He said while sipping a glass of wine.

The Inquisitor was now hopeless, he merely watched as a chair flew straight at him.

* * *

"Ouch." John grimaced just as Leliana finished the bandage around his head.

She eyed her work for a moment, flashing a satisfied smile, before standing up.

"You did say you could take it, right?" The bard inquired comically. They were now alone at her office.

He rolled his eyes, also raising to his feet. "It would not be necessary if you had intervened earlier."

She giggled.

"Well, guess I should get some rest, I'm leaving again in the morning. Some dragon problems back at Crestwood." The Inquisitor explained, dusting himself off.

"So soon…" She commented, failing miserably to hide her distress.

_'__Please don't do that.' _ He begged inside his head, instantly reaching her for a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." The young warrior promised as she tightened her grip.

He was about to release the embrace, however, something stopped his movement. Her arms still locked around him.

"Just a moment." The nightingale appealed and his expression softened. If it was even possible, his grasp on her grew stronger.

"How about the whole night?" He offered, earning a light nod from her.

They maintained a silence for a while, before she finally broke it. "Anything to talk about, to pass the time?" Still hugging him.

Trevelyan adopted a contemplative facade for an instant and quickly suggested. "How about you tell me some of your adventures? It is always good to hear a great tale."

The master of secrets wondered for a moment, and flashing a small grin, complied. "Okay."

Afterwards she began her story, with a great amount of details. He only listened intently as the bard narrated her main adventures during the Fifth Blight and even before that time.

John soon realized once more how amazing that redhead was.

* * *

"And then, the Hero of…" She halted midway through her sentence, the last words filled with a drowsy tone.

He allowed a look at her to conclude what was crystal clear. Leliana fell asleep. His mouth quickly turned into a warm smile.

Not wanting to wake her, the nobleman slowly picked her up and began carrying her bridal style, making way towards the stairs.

He stopped abruptly, a single thought crossing his mind.

_'__Where is her room?'_

After a while, the Free Marcher sighed defeated, not able to remember where it was.

"Guess it is my room then." He murmured to himself, eyeing her sleeping form and heading to his personal chambers.

The castle was desert, all its occupants surely on their beds. Only torches populating the stone corridors

Even with his slow pace, it was not long before he finally arrived at his destination. Trevelyan carefully placed her atop his bed, covering her with a few sheets and fighting intensively the urge to cuddle with her.

He satisfied himself with his couch, picking up a few pillows and a blanket, he laid down but kept his eyes on her.

John beamed and tenderly said to her, even if she couldn't hear him. "You're something else." Succumbing to slumber at last.


	18. Ataashi

It is always a strange feeling to wake up and do not know exactly where you are. For Leliana, it was a feeling she had not experienced for a long time. However, her line of work did make her well aware of the proceedings when faced with these circumstances.

As she quickly shook of the cozy grogginess of a nice night of sleep, the bard lifted her torso and took the first step, scan the environment around her, aiming to discover where exactly she was, although she did have a good guess.

The second step was the key one, a simple question, 'what happened for me to wind up here?' Memories of the previous night started to run through her mind while she looked everything suspiciously, as she lastly remembered the events of the previous night her muscles immediately relaxed. She was not in danger.

Big room, big bed, big books, big sword and a big crimson armor shielding a faceless mannequin. That was enough for her.

The nightingale lowered her head and smiled, tucking a single lock of her red hair behind her ear. She missed the comfortable sensation of someone being kind and caring for her. After a few moments, she spared one more glance around, seeking the responsible for that situation.

She struggled to hold back a chuckle, almost failing to keep herself quiet. John was soundly asleep, the blanket covering him long lost a couple of feet away and his body was clumsy spread atop his couch, which was clearly not capable of accommodating his whole legs. It was an amusing scene after all.

The warm light entering the room changed the atmosphere ever so slightly, it gave a serene aura, almost hiding the comical side of the sight. A small gust of wind was able to enter through the open door that gave access to the balcony, making the curtains swing with the flow and a dance of shades to commence. The day was greeting them. It made her happy, something so simple like that was exactly what she loved.

Satisfied with the situation, the spymaster finally stood up, rather quickly, but took her time to stretch her muscles. She then walked towards the couch, wondering if she should wake him.

_'__Just a few more hours to you.'_ Leliana thought while placing a tender peck on his cheeks. She felt his body stir just a little with the touch, almost as if wanting to cuddle with her and another smile appeared, this one on both their faces.

Suddenly, something drew her attention, it was over the bed, exactly besides where she once was and oddly did not see it before. A small nug-like totem.

The redhead slowly returned to the bed, picking up the gift that she received yesterday from Trevelyan and examining it.

"You're really cute." She murmured, releasing a soft giggle. "I wonder how I should call you."

After some moments of reflection, the master of secrets came up with an idea. "How about Tug?" She suggested, recalling kindly an old friend and leaving the room.

* * *

"So the Inquisitor will not join us yet?" Cullen asked, looking straight at her. She wondered if he was thinking that their relationship would mean a full time awareness of John's whereabouts by her.

The council was assembled at the war room, the morning session was a constant activity ever since arriving at Skyhold and so was the trio presence in it. John was usually away on expeditions, meaning most of the meetings where held without him. Of course, he always gave instructions for the time spent away and attended the ones happening whenever he was there. Not that morning though.

"I really don't know, last I see from him was yesterday night, he is probably preparing for his trip." The redhead lied.

Josephine chuckled, drawing their attention. "Are you sure?" She questioned, obviously taunting her.

Leliana was already seeing where that conversation was heading. She allowed a small smirk and waited patiently for her friend to start the teasing.

"I've heard someone was carried to Lord Trevelyan's chambers yesterday night. You two are taking some long strides hum?" The Antivan stated amidst a grin, her tone filled with pure amusement.

In those kind of situations, the best course of action was surely to change the subject, and that was exactly what the seasoned bard did. "I see you are assembling a spy network of your own Josie. May I remind you who the Inquisition's spymaster is?"

"It won't be necessary Leli. I guess that old habits die hard." Lady Montilyet retorted while exchanging an understanding glance with her. The war room was not the proper location to say those kind of things and thankfully, she noticed it. However, that did not stopped the humorous ambassador to perform one more act before adopting a serious posture.

"So commander, anything to add on the subject?" She inquired, turning her focus towards the man in question and smirking.

He stiffened his body when hearing it. Likely satisfied in being out of the gossip until that point. "It would not be appropriate to say anything." The former Templar replied awkwardly, slightly flustered with the situation he found himself into.

Both ladies laughed with his reaction but before they continued the topic, the door of the room opened to reveal their leader.

John paced casually to his usual spot alongside the massive wood table, his eyes busy with the tightening of the strappings of his left arm's gauntlet. He was fully clad in his armor, and its unusual color was not the only thing to draw the eyes to him.

The big man himself was an imposing figure, the heavy metallic plates only adding to it. The greaves made him even taller, enough for him to look down at Cullen, and both shared the same height normally.

For her great delight, he apparently had shaved after waking up, but his hair remained with a disturbing length.

Verdict, his broadsword, was secured to his back, its size making impossible to carry it as an ordinary sword, while the red helmet, a symbol of his origins, was safely tucked under his arm.

Her analysis was interrupted when he finally looked up to them, quizzically at first, probably spotting the lingering smiles from the previous subject.

"Good morning?" The young man mixed a greeting with a question, not sure of what to do exactly.

Another round of light chuckles came from the duo of bards, adding to his confusion and Cullen's embarrassment.

Both men exchanged a glance and apparently, it brought some enlightenment to him, they could always understand each other without words, something really useful, she had to admit, and it was the reason for some epic chess matches between them, an absolute must-see, whenever they gathered on the council's interludes. "Anyway, I bet we have matters to discuss?" He asked, shrugging off whatever happened earlier there without him and picking up one of the parchments in front of his spot, all awaiting his endorsement.

Less than a minute was enough for him to read it and quickly a smile appeared on his face.

"Great news, glad you guys are taking care of the fort." John spoke, already grabbing another one. "Hum, Ser Barris is doing a great job."

That was one of the commander's favorite subjects and he immediately responded to it, almost proudly. "Indeed, I wonder if the time will come for us to promote him."

"Soon, if he maintain this crazy rhythm. Good man." The Inquisitor added, signing the report. He was getting used to the bureaucratic proceedings of his role. One of his many qualities was surely his quick learning ability, but of course that her and Josie's help was key to it.

A couple of moments later, the Herald withdrew a folded piece of paper from his back pocket, waving it in front of him and gazing towards Rutherford.

"I've examined the map you sent me Cullen, I will head towards the Storm Coast to deal with the darkspawn and from there I will resupply at Caer Bronach for my meeting with a big flying lizard." John explained his plan, earning some worried looks.

Josephine and Leliana were more than capable to keep their emotions to a minimum, but not the feverish commander, who quickly shook his head and complained rather loudly.

"I don't like this idea, the outcomes of this 'meeting'… You shouldn't deal with this personally." He reasoned, halting for a moment, but keeping his eyes fixed on the Inquisitor. "There are many self-proclaimed dragon hunters around, send them instead."

John smiled with the suggestion, probably relishing on the concern from him. "I need some visibility as the leader of the Inquisition, we are growing beyond anyone could imagine. You of all people should now that one of the best ways to get that is doing something like this, abominations, corrupted, dragons, they are the kind of things that have some weight. Besides, it will be a good training for Corypheus, or have you forgotten what creature he commands?" He asked rhetorically, looking at the map. She had noticed this habit of his, every time someone showed a hint of concern for his well-being, he avoided their eyes. If it was to keep his resolve or pure annoyance, she was not sure.

"You're right." Her voice echoed around the entire room and the gasps from the former Templar and Montilyiet were almost priceless.

The spymaster snorted. "What? Do you expect me to cry and beg him to reconsider? His reasoning is flawless, this is the right thing to do." She explained and the grin that Trevelyan flashed her way was heartwarming. They kept eye contact for a while. The bard admired his and Cullen's wordless understanding of each other. However, she had to admit that hers with John surpassed it by far.

It was the best for the Inquisition and both of them knew it, both of them swore that their relationship would not get in the way and that was exactly what they were doing.

Nevertheless, deep inside, she could feel a pang on her heart.

_'__It can't be helped, I guess.'_ She thought, her face not displaying the actual turmoil she was going through.

The chief diplomat sighed, before finally giving in to the idea. "It will be something if you actually manage this feat. Be careful."

The commander facepalmed. "Just don't kill yourself. We need you."

"Yes, more than you think." The Free Marcher stated playfully, winking an eye to her. There it was, the humorous side of him that always calmed things, as dire as they were.

"Not that much." The redhead retorted emotionless while folding her hands behind her back, pretending some indifference.

His laughter filled the room and hers soon joined it.

"That hurts a lot more than I'm actually showing!" He explained, making a pained expression in between chuckles.

"Please." Josie interrupted them, rolling her eyes. "Find a room you two." And almost convinced her she was displeased, but her attempt was futile. Leliana was sure that the most happy with their affair was, without doubt, the Antivan. Cassandra didn't showed, but she was the same, especially after almost killing him, she always enjoyed hitting things.

Cullen merely coughed to draw their attention. "Perhaps we should finish with our duties for the day." He recommended and with that, the group went on to discuss other topics demanding their attention.

* * *

"This is it! We are going to fight that magnificent beast! Fuck Yeah!"

Half of Skyhold could hear Iron Bull's shouts. He was by far the most enthusiastic one with that next expedition. The Qunari jumped, patted heavily on John's back, snickered, and swung his axe recklessly around him. Almost like a child about to receive a long awaited gift.

The rest of the crew was much less forthcoming.

Sera stood gloomily atop her horse, hopelessly stroking the string of her bow.

Vivienne, on the other hand, bore an emotionless facade, but a tiny drop of sweat could be seen sliding down her forehead, and every now and then, an eye twitch. Still, her efforts on not showing any fear was an admirable attempt.

Leliana joined the group on the front gate, greeting them and then heading outside, where the Free Marcher had just gone.

He was now alone with Rohan, stroking the horse's mane and whispering something to his ear.

_'__They seem to share a great bond.'_ She thought while making a mental note to inquire about it later.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." The bard spoke, already besides him.

He laughed, before turning to her. "Don't worry, he knows how to share me."

She chuckled, walking past the young warrior and stopping in front of the creature. The Orlesian then placed a careful hand on its muzzle.

It neighed.

Trevelyan suddenly hugged her from behind, supporting his head on her right shoulder.

"He likes you." He murmured, tightening the embrace.

"I like him too." The spymaster replied.

They maintained a pleasant silence as she was starting to enjoy not having to worry about public displays anymore. Everyone knew of them, and surprisingly, it made things a lot easier.

The Inquisitor kissed her cheek after a while, but left his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "I guess we will have to postpone that request of mine." He whispered, allowing his tongue to graze her earlobe lightly, sending goosebumps all over her body.

She thanked her mail in keeping them hidden, but the smile that adorned her face was more than enough proof that she savored that. Leliana could still remember that night on his room weeks ago, and the offer she made.

Knowing better than to give him the taste of victory, she quickly escaped from his grasps, turning to face him, and with a single eyebrow raised, she said. "That offer was before your little show yesterday." Motioning towards the courtyard. "The deal is off." She finished, her voice filled with a hint of indignation.

He eyed her slightly perplexed with those words, but a mixture of sadness and understanding soon replaced his expression.

"I see." John stated with his head hung. "I'm going now, see you soon."

However, before he could actually mount his horse, she pulled him down by his armor's collar.

Taken off guard by the motion, he started stumbling backwards, losing his balance and almost falling.

Another pull, this one on his arm, and he stopped, midway to the floor. "I'm joking." The surprisingly strong master of secrets added, and soon afterwards, she kissed him deeply.

They separated after a while and the warrior laughed, quite a lot. "You got me." He said, regaining his footing and shaking his head.

She winked an eye and caressed his hair, remembering something that was disturbing her. "I will cut this after your return."

"Yes ma'am." Was his sole answer, as he nodded in agreement. "I won't be long." He promised while climbing his horse, the weight of his armor not fazing him at all.

With that last statement, he released a loud whistle to draw the rest of his party's focus, quickly afterwards they were gone, replaced by a cloud of ice and snow.

* * *

Stone and cold was never a good combination, Leliana was learning that the hard way. Even though she traveled a fair share of Thedas and experienced the worst climate conditions during her adventures, it did not make things any easier.

The corridors of Skyhold brought a completely new level to the word freeze, especially the dimly lighted ones leading to the undercroft, the destination of her current tour, and she had to agree that her choice of clothing was not the best, at least to deal with the weather. The bard was pretty sure they were the latest fashion.

How she missed the Orlesian summer.

_'__There is no use brooding about it, might as well finish with this subject quickly and return to my wine.' _ She thought, recalling her cozy rookery and the good vintage that awaited her.

Just as she finished her reminiscence, the door to the undercroft finally appeared in front of her

The spymaster did not even bother to knock, entering the room quite abruptly and startling their residents.

"Andraste's great flaming ass, what the-?" Harritt stopped halfway through his sentence, realizing with whom he was talking to. "You scared us Sister Leliana, you could've knocked, you know."

Suddenly a small figure darted towards them, holding a crystal on her hands. "I was about to call you!" Dagna started energetically, now in front of her. "It is working, quite well I might add, we can already hear some talking from Calpernia and her followers."

The redhead smiled in return, thinking about the possibilities of that success.

"Very good, please write down anything useful you hear." She ordered while looking at the crystal.

"Ah, no need for that, it records everything so we can hear it later if needed." The dwarf explained boastfully with her chin up.

This time Leliana chuckled. "I'm impressed." She admitted.

"Thank you. Now we relay everything to the Inquisitor." Dagna reasoned, putting the rock inside an odd cage.

"I will see to that when he returns." The smug look that the bard received after those last words left her mouth was hilarious, to say the least, of course that the arcanist was aware of her and John.

She decided to ignore that and exit the frigid underground, the droplets from the waterfall were rather chilly.

* * *

Leliana arrived at the main hall just in time to listen the start of a commotion, many nobles that populated the room were rushing outside.

Amidst the crowd, she spotted a familiar yellow dress. Josephine was standing far away from the fuss, casually scribing on her clipboard, the candle on it swinging lightly side to side, as the ambassador took notes.

"What was that about?" The Orlesian inquired, pointing towards the exit where the last court member had just left through.

"Oh Leli, I did not notice you." Montilyet explained, stopping the writing and giving her full attention. "Lord Trevelyan has just returned. It goes without saying that everyone wants to see our dragon hunter, right."

"Should we join them?" The redhead questioned keenly, now looking outside. She received word of his success, it really appeased her, but seeing him personally would surely be better and her anxiousness was beginning to get the best of her.

The chief diplomat eyed her quizzically for a moment. "You know is customary of him to always come to the war room after arriving."

It was enough for her, she was right, he would come to them shortly.

_'__You can't act like this Leliana, you are not a teenager.' _She scolded herself inside her mind, for being too edgy on the matter.

"I wouldn't count on that." A male voice spoke, making the ladies turn to its source. "At least today." Cullen finished while stopping besides them, smirking a little.

Now it was time for the Antivan to show a confused look.

"Why you say that?" She asked.

"Bull and Varric dragged him to the tavern, something about celebrating the successful hunt." He answered, not trying at all to hide his amusement.

"Well, I think that the Inquisitor deserves a few drinks, wouldn't you agree, we should give him an hour." The nightingale suggested, understanding the situation and earning nods from the others.

Of course, she would never imagine the consequences of that harmless idea.

* * *

"Oh my." Josephine voiced exactly what was on Leliana's mind at the moment they arrived at the tavern.

The trio of advisors had just gone to fetch the Herald for a meeting, when a truly singular scenario greeted them there.

John had just grabbed a torch from a nearby wall and got up on the table where the Iron Bull was, a mischievous glint filling his eyes as he shouted. "Look Varric, I'm a dragon!"

_'__Please don't.' _She thought, although a tiny side of her did wanted to see what he would do.

A second was enough for her suspicious to become truth. He picked a massive mug from the Qunari's hand and took a big sip, gathering a good amount of whatever beverage it contained into his mouth. Then, the young man placed the blazing torch in front of his face and spit the drink, blowing a massive fireball, for the great despair of Cabot, the bartender.

Fortunately, it did not burn anything or anyone, the tavern was mostly empty, apart from a couple of stragglers and some of the Inquisitor's companions.

Varric, Bull, Blackwall, Sera and, surprisingly, Cassandra. Although the latest was kind of trembling with anger.

Thetras and the grey warden laughed boisterously, smacking the table at least a dozen times.

The captain of the Chargers also did that, before getting his mug back from John's grasp and raising it to a toast. "Ataashi! To the fucking glorious ones!" Before drinking and choking with it.

All the other men joined him, Sera was passed out in the corner and Cassandra was too busy fuming, but Trevelyan went a little further and added to the toast, still atop the table. "To fighting the biggest, baddest things in the world and showing them that we're badder! AndthisshittydrinkthatIdon'tknowthenameof." Those last few words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

"An hour was enough for this?" Cullen asked no one in particular, snorting.

"That's enough, go to your chambers, now!" The seeker ordered, taking heavy steps towards Trevelyan.

He looked at her defiantly, his body unable to keep a straight posture for more than an instant. "You'll have to drag my booze soaked corpse!"

The fire that burned on the Nevarran's eyes rivalled his previous fireball. She was furious and was about to comply with his request when Leliana held her.

"I will take care of him Cass." She stated, failing to hold back the smile that appeared on her face.

Pentaghast released a disgusted noise, before turning to leave. After the door closed with a loud bang she turned to him. The bard was not angry, he was clearly enjoying himself and Maker knew he needed that sort of thing. His responsibilities would surely drive anyone crazy, but there is always a limit.

"It is time to go, you should rest now." She stated in a motherly tone.

His expression softened and the young man pouted. "Is it?" He asked devastated.

The spymaster nodded and he did the same while descending from the table. She delivered a small peck to his cheek and placed her rights shoulder under his left one, to support his drunk walking.

"I will take him to his room." Leliana notified the rest of them, pacing slowly towards the door.

"Very well, Varric, help me out with Bull." She heard Rutherford speak, doing the same she did with the currently knocked out Qunari as the surfacer snorted.

"Me, you do know that Tiny is thrice my size and weight." He explained, still seated.

"Blackwall!" The former Templar shouted, just as he succumbed to the weight.

The last she heard before leaving the tavern was a thud and more laughter, the loudest one coming from Josie.

* * *

"We are almost there." The bard said just as they climbed the last few steps to his room, past a lingering scaffold from the previous reconstruction work the castle went through.

John was awfully quiet during the trip, his balance was returning at least, otherwise she wouldn't be able to carry his fully armored body.

It was completely scorched, surely due to the battle, a few small burns could be seen on his face, nothing serious though.

"I'm sorry." Was the first sentence he said since leaving the Herald's Rest. "I think I went too far."

She twisted her head to see his face. The young man was genuinely sorry and his expression clearly showed that.

Leliana smiled with his action, glad that it would not be necessary to lecture him on behavior after his hangover.

"But I killed a High Dragon." He added quickly afterwards, making her chuckle.

"Yes you did." She agreed, twisting the doorknob and entering his chambers. "Just hope you don't have to risk yourself again."

Trevelyan snickered. "I don't intend to deal with many more of those, especially if it can be avoided." He stopped, adopting a contemplative face. "Although it did helped with the

synchronism of my team, perhaps I should make this a bonding activity." The warrior complemented playfully and both shared some small laughs.

The couple approached his bed where they seated, they locked their eyes for a moment and she could easily see the haziness in his due to the intoxication, and the smell was quite vocal as well.

"You are gorgeous." He mumbled, leaning forward slightly, as if for a kiss.

The redhead closed her eyes in anticipation, and then something touched her mouth, but not lips.

She opened her eyes and for her surprise, she was kissing his forehead. Low snores came from his mouth as she instantly realized that he had just fallen asleep.

The Orlesian covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggles. "You are something." She said, leaving the bed and the room, but not before kissing his cheek gently.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really, really sorry for this long wait! Things were kind of crazy and they still are, but I found some time for this chapter. Unfortunately, next week I will go on a month trip and won't have my computer, meaning I won't post new chapters for a while. BUT, that won't stop me from using pen and papper, meaning I will keep writing and hopefully when I return there will be a couple of chapter to post. So, I came up with the idea for this chapter the day I started this fiction, it was hammering inside my head, begging to be written ever since, but obviously I wouldn't just throw it out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy and thanks for everything, sorry once more.


	19. Way of the Champion

"Ugh…" John winced, just as he finally woke up after an epic celebration for an epic feat.

He dared to open a single eye, immediately regretting the decision. The room was almost entirely dark, save for a small gap between the curtains, more than enough to disturb his sensitive eyes.

A heavy hangover was imminent, the symptoms of it already appearing on his body, grogginess and sickness, the complete package.

The young man pinched the bridge of his nose, a futile attempt to suppress the headache that was getting stronger by the second.

"What the fuck I drank last night?" He questioned himself while remembering the events from that fatidic evening. "Bull, if you're still alive after this, I'll kill you."

Another wince, as the Inquisitor seated and spun atop his bed, letting his feet drop on the floor. The clinging sounds that followed made him open his eyes in confusion. "I didn't even remove my armor… That explains this back pain." He concluded, as he cracked his back, causing another round of pain to spread over his whole body. "Ouch."

It was the beginning of a marvelous day for him.

Suddenly, someone started knocking on his door, and for him, it seemed like battle hammers hitting his head with the strength of a charging gurn. "Maker, please, just get in already!" The nobleman shouted, his voice muffled by his hands, placed over his face.

He heard his visitor snort, and soon afterwards, the door was open. A beaming Cullen greeted him.

"Come in, and close the door, now!" The Inquisitor ordered, the light entering through the gateway was almost unbearable for him.

The commander immediately complied, a smirk never leaving his face as he walked towards the bed, taking his time to check the room and in the end, the young man. "I see that the night was clearly enjoyable, right?" He questioned sarcastically.

John merely waved him off, not having enough will to fight back his mockery. "Please tell me you're not here to open every single curtain of this room to allow the blighted morning sun to greet me." He stated while eyeing the blond man, showing signs of annoyance. His brothers always did that to him whenever there was a drinking night.

The former Templar laughed and threw a leather canteen at him. "I would, if it wasn't past noon already."

Even though his body was still intoxicated, Trevelyan had enough skill to pick up the canteen rather easily. On the other hand, it could be just plain eagerness to take a sip of it and hope it contained water. His mouth was drier than the Western Approach.

He immediately drank the content, his fingers grasping clownish the top of the bottle.

_'__Water.'_ John concluded, allowing the whole of it to blissfully slide down his throat.

He was so busy with ending his thirst that it took a couple of minutes for him to process Cullen's statement.

"Shit! It is already that late?" The Herald realized, dropping the vessel and standing up abruptly.

The commander nodded. "Also, lord Chancer de Lion has arrived."

The Free Marcher facepalmed himself, how could he forget about the start of his training? "I'll go to him now."

Soon after he said that, Cullen released a single awkward cough. "Actually, your worship… He is already here." He explained while stepping aside and letting the man in question enter the room. He was a tall and bulky individual, not very old. He was wearing a bright red shirt with blue pants. Lacking most of his armor, save from the shoulders pauldrons. His medium brown hair was neatly slicked backwards and a thick mustache adorned his upper lip, one that would rival Dorian's.

Trevelyan glared at the former Templar, clearly infuriated with the lack of forewarning, but before his eyes could pierce Rutherford's soul, Chancer spoke cheerfully. "Ha! Good evening Inquisitor! Glad to see you're alive, from what I can see, it was a busy night." His Orlesian accent heavy in every word.

John sighed. "My apologies, the celebrations were a bit too intense."

"Please, there is no need for that." The trainer stated, kindly dismissing his plea. He then commenced examining the room but something atop the desk drew his attention.

"I see you've finished your standard." He said, walking towards the object and picking it up. "Beautiful."

A running gray horse, on an ice-white field. The Inquisition's emblem, stamped under the horse, complemented the coat of arms. It was indeed beautiful and the young man was proud of his work.

"Excellent, that was the final step, now we start your training! I shall make you a Champion!" The trainer shouted, laughing boisterously. "Meet me at the courtyard. From there we can decide a secluded place for the exercises." He finished, before exiting the room and leaving no chance for protest.

A small silence settled, while the remaining two men eyed the door. "That is an energetic fellow." Rutherford affirmed, basically reading John's mind.

"You found him, if anything happens to me, it is your fault." He said playfully, also leaving the chamber.

The commander only laughed. "Don't overdo it."

* * *

Trevelyan sighed for the tenth time since leaving his room. Now at the main hall, he wondered how he would train with such a strong hangover. _'There is no scape now.'_

Finally accepting his fate, the young man descended the staircase leading to the courtyard, and there, besides the sparring ring, Lord Chancer stood in a proud stance.

"Let's get started?" He inquired, but his eyes never left the soldiers testing their skills in front of them.

"Yes, but before doing so, can I ask you something?" The Inquisitor questioned, remembering the last words said at his chambers.

The Champion did not utter a word, indicating that he was listening. He was strangely quieter than before.

"Why would we need a more secluded place to train?" John asked, it was bothering him ever since he heard that.

At last, Chancer turned to face him, bearing a serious, but heartily expression. "Did you read all those books I gave you?" He responded with another question.

"Of course." It was a straightforward answer for the young man.

"Then you ought to remember these words." The trainer started. "There is sacrifice in attaining the adulation of others, for the while the Champion is raised above all, this is done with the weight of expectation. Their shoulders bear the hopes of those they protect, the pride of those they inspire, and the demands of those they lead. And in becoming such a figure, the Champions accepts not just the aspirations of his or her allies, but also the dangerous envy of the enemy." He paused, eyeing him intently.

John lowered his head. He recognized those words and to prove that, he named the book containing them. "From _'Champions of Note in a Great Tradition'_."

"Exactly!" The Orlesian noble retorted while grabbing Trevelyan's shoulders. "The training to earn this tittle, to become a defender and a protector, is an arduous and painful one, Inquisitor, not appealing to the eyes. You can't expect anything less."

Whatever exercises, whatever price, the Free Marcher was willing to do it all.

When Cullen approached him about a specialization, the young warrior was quick to accept the suggestion, his failure at Haven was still fresh inside his mind and Maker knew he would not allow it to happen again. He researched thoroughly about his options, Reaver, Templar, they lacked what John was aiming for, he wanted to be more than the Inquisition's leader, more than power and strength, he wanted to be their guardian, their Champion. He was ready for it, his responsibilities were already carved into his heart.

Therefore, with a determined gaze, Trevelyan said. "I know a place."

"I knew it!" Chancer roared while smiling broadly, back to his cheerful self. "Make no mistake, Inquisitor, you were born for this!"

He was already walking away when he turned to him again. "But first, lose the armor."

* * *

A deafening crack echoed through Skyhold's dungeons and a numbing pain shot through John while he fell to the floor once more. Black dots spotted his vision, but he could still see his trainer's silhouette and the blood drippling staff he was holding.

That one went straight at his jaw. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he could swear that he was missing a couple of teeth.

The Herald shook his head in a useless attempt to regain at least a portion of his senses. _'Talk about painful training hum.'_ He thought, slightly deluded with the beating he was receiving, apparently for no reason.

Minutes, hours, days, he was not sure how long they have been down there. Every fiber of his being ached unbearably and it clouded his awareness, those exercises seemed more like a torture session, he wasn't allowed to fight back, only to receive the blows. "Whatever it takes." The young warrior murmured while slowly and clumsily standing up.

"Tell me, Inquisitor." Chancer spoke, examining his weapon in a mocking fashion. "Is this staff heavier than half a continent?"

"Of course not!" The Free Marcher blurted out quickly and as soon as he finished his short sentence, the Orlesian was upon him again. There was no time for a reaction as the wooden weapon made contact with his gut, this time, however, he only heard a faint and sickening sound, no doubt his internal organs cushioned the impact. Trevelyan immediately dropped to his knee, holding his belly dearly.

"I will ask you again, is this staff heavier than all the faith and hope that half a continent is placing on your shoulders?" Chancer de Lion questioned once more, kicking his head.

"No…" It was barely a whisper, the lack of air inside John's lungs making impossible for him to speak any louder.

For a while, there was no sound. The fire on the torches illuminating the jail danced with the wind that entered. They were completely alone and his opponent paced calmly around him while letting his weapon scratch the stone floor, making a disturbing noise.

"You are in pain." He stated, making him snort. That was no great mystery.

"No shit." The Free Marcher spoke while tiredly supporting himself on his arms.

"How do you expect to be the shield of so many, if you can't cope with this pain? You need to strengthen your body and soul my friend or you will never be a true Champion." The trainer explained, kneeling besides him. "This is the first lesson, endurance!"

John shrugged of the pain and looked up, his right eye was swollen due to a punch received earlier, and so, only his left one was open. "Let's continue, shall we?" He said amidst a smirk.

"Herald?" A familiar voice resounded in the distance, drawing their attention. "A patrol said you were down here, we have news from Orlais, Celene will hold a ball soon and-." Cullen gasped when he laid eyes on the grotesque scenario unfolding at the dungeons. The two Inquisition soldiers that were accompanying him did the same.

The commander's eyes darted hastily from the wounded Free Marcher, to Chancer and then to the bloodied staff. It clicked inside his mind. "Maker's breath! Soldiers, cease that man immediately!"

They were quick to follow the order and ran towards them, but Trevelyan would not allow that. "Wait!" His voice was gruff and loud and it easily made them stop on their tracks. "It is all part of the training."

"This is madness! Look at the state you are!" The former Templar retorted sharply, not fully believing that a simple training could do that.

The young warrior rose to his feet, aiming to tranquilize the worried man, but failing miserably, he stumbled forward and returned to the cold floor. Rutherford sprinted in his direction, supporting him when arriving while the Orlesian noble merely watched them. "It is enough for the day, you did great Inquisitor." He said, throwing his weapon aside and joining Cullen into helping him.

"It is alright, tomorrow I'm brand new…" His speech started to falter. Everything was fading to black as he was finally losing his consciousness and his body went limp, the last sense he kept was his hearing.

"Call a healer now!" The commander's voice seemed far, far away.

* * *

Darkness, everything around the Free Marcher was complete darkness He was floating into the void, not a feel nor a sensation, only numbness. Suddenly a spiral of flames englobed him and from within a monstrous hand reached for his throat.

"You will kneel." Corypheus voice was intimidating. His hand started to tighten its grasp on him, suffocating the nobleman, the agonizing sensation of the life leaving his body was overwhelming.

His eyes shot open, he quickly seated on the bed and started to hyperventilate, it was a dream.

"Ouch." John winced, his whole body was aching and that abrupt movement only intensified the pain.

"Finally."

He instantly froze after hearing that female voice right there besides him. The young man slowly turned to face the source of it. After spotting Leliana a mixture of relief and fear took hold of him, she was obviously unhappy.

"Cullen told me about your training." The bard read his mind. "What were you thinking? You and that crazy man actually, what kind of training leaves someone knocked out for one day?" She began and if he did not speak anything, she would most likely keep going with the scold.

"It is necessary." It was his sole answer. The bard's mouth was left agape with his words. Such was the foolishness in his statement. "How is getting yourself almost killed necessary?" She asked fiercely while putting her hands on each waist.

"It is not like that." He was complicating himself, not able to pass the message he wanted plainly. "The Inquisition needs me and this is the way I've found to satisfy this-" John was cut short by her.

"The Inquisition needs your judgement, your leadership, your heart." She halted for a minute, allowing her words to sink in and adopting an affectionate facade. "It doesn't need your body and health, not like this."

He scratched the back of his head, another failure, Leliana was not getting the clear picture and the warrior had to admit that his current shape was not helping at all with the elaboration of an explanation.

Numbed by pain and the need to end that subject, he decided to dismiss her concern, perhaps not his wisest idea. "Don't worry about me, okay? I can handle it." He made sure not to look at her directly in the eyes, already knowing what they were capable of doing.

Naturally, the Inquisitor was not expecting her to grab his face and force an eye contact. Moreover, he could almost stare at her soul, anger and tenderness, all mixed in good measure. The next time she spoke, her voice was filled with passion. "I will worry about you for as long as I deem necessary, I've been worrying about you ever since we've met."

That hit his soft spot and for a moment, he only watched her with fondness, before Trevelyan finally sighed defeated. If he was on her shoes, he would do the exact same thing. Nevertheless, there was no turning back for him now.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I must do." He started, his resolve would not falter, but he was still trying to comfort her, and so, the Free Marcher caressed her cheek gently while finishing his reasoning. "I will try and explain everything to you later, but right now I can barely talk." He immediately laid down afterwards, releasing some grunts in the meantime. His body was still broken.

Trevelyan feared that his short speech would not be enough for her. Such was the intense stare that he received. The redhead eyed him keenly, examining every inch of his face thoroughly, searching for any signs of deceit or faltering and in the meantime, ran his words through her mind at least a dozen times.

When she was apparently satisfied with what she saw, it was her turn to exhale. "Fine."

He was about to rise in an improvised celebration, but she added something before he could do so. "However, there are conditions." The young man halted with expectation. "I will oversee every training session you undertake. I will have access to all directives and methods of this specialization. And at last, I will kill your trainer if he pushes you too far."

Even through pain, he was still able to laugh heartily with her final condition. Struggling to maintain his seated form, the Inquisitor managed to embrace her rather tightly, feeling her body melt with the contact. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils and he relished it, it was the best medicine for him, just stay there with her.

Her hands traced his spine gently. He was shirtless, so the touch felt even better and soon they lost track of time, keeping the physical display of affection for quite a while.

"I will be more careful." The Herald promised with his mouth close to her ear. It earned a short nod from her. However, something did not feel right, he felt warm droplets falling at his shoulder and it took some sobs from her for him to realize that his lover was crying.

He quickly pulled her even closer, his muscles ached with the strain, but it did not matter. The warrior would hold her until the end of time if necessary.

* * *

"Good morning." For a third time within a week, John woke up to pain and discomfort, he was almost getting used to it actually.

He turned to the one that just greeted him, Leliana was already seating besides his bed at the infirmary. It should be his last day there, but the man was eager to leave that place.

"Good morning." He grunted a response while rubbing his eyes.

She chuckled with the way he answered. "C'mon, be happy, you're leaving today."

The warrior rolled his eyes, combining it with a long-suffering sigh. "Yeah."

A few knocks on the door drew his attention. He looked through the window, spotting the early morning sun. _'Who could it be this time of the day? The nurse already came during the night.'_ He wondered in his head.

"Come in." Trevelyan allowed whoever was outside to enter his room.

His other two advisors stepped inside, each holding ink and paper. He was quick to figure what was about to transpire there.

"To work then." He stated, dismissing the fatigue like it was nothing at all, making everyone laugh with such impressive readiness.

"First of all, Inquisitor, it is good to see you are better." Lady Montilyet stated, earning a small smile from him.

Afterwards it was Cullen's time to speak. "On a second note, I have a request for you, Herald." He seemed nervous. They all apparently noticed that, so they eyed him keenly.

"By all means, commander, speak what's on your mind." The Free Marcher motioned for him to carry on.

"Well." Rutherford started, his tension increasing drastically. "I would like to ask your protection against our Spymaster, my lord. She apparently wants retribution for what was done to you during your training."

The Inquisitor burst into full laughter with that odd, but completely understandable, appeal. While Josephine placed an elegant hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her giggles. The Orlesian bard on the other hand, was more restrained. She merely smiled, enjoying the former Templar's terror.

"I'm sorry Cullen, but that is something beyond me. You should ask her." The young man explained, his reasoning accompanied by Leliana's. "Yes commander, you should ask me." She added, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am right here."

"I know, but perhaps a higher ranking officer could save my life." Rutherford explained.

John snorted, not much for him to do. "Leliana, please, don't kill our commander." He ordered humorously.

Her answer came right after and Cullen's flinch was simply priceless. "I can't promise anything." She retorted, winking at the Herald's direction, they were just teasing the blond man.

"Killing apart, we have important news my lord." The chief diplomat intervened, now recovered from the round of giggles caused by the comical request and changing the subject to a more serious one.

"The ball at Orlais, right?" The Free Marcher inquired, he did remember hearing something about it before passing out that day.

The council members nodded to him. "At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there." Lady Montilyet narrated quite cheerfully, unable to hide her happiness with the prospect of dealing with the Game once more. She finished eyeing each one of them at a time. "During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the Usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala."

"Since you uncovered a plot to kill the empress during your quest at Therinfal Redoubt, the assassin must be hiding within one of these factions. More importantly, we cannot just warn her, she must receive death threats daily, Celene would merely ignore it. " The spymaster reasoned and quickly afterwards it was Cullen's turn to speak. "We have to reach the empress before Corypheus. Celene's death would plunge Orlais into chaos. Leaving it an easy target for him. If the Orlesian Empire falls, Thedas would soon follow."

It was quite impressive, how the trio always seemed to work in unison, complementing each other, their minds perfectly synched. It surely made his work a lot easier. Still, the final word was always his. Therefore, Trevelyan gathered everything learned there and processed it with what he knew about the situation at Orlais.

The war of the Lions. The militarist and popular Gaspard. Briala and her underground elven army, together with a powerful trump card, an affair with the empress. At last, but by all means no less important, the pacifist Celene, a skilled player of the Game, dotted with a silver tongue.

He massaged his temples. Political problems only brought him headaches. _'Well, it is within my line of work now.'_ John accepted his work.

"I will attend the ball with a delegation, consisting of you, of course, and some companions. We will save her. Commander, could you send a detachment to back us?" He passed his instructions, that mission could prove more dangerous than it looked and knowing his soldiers would be there to support him would be a welcomed treat.

The former Templar waited a while to respond to that. Unfortunately, it was not the answer he expected. "With Gaspard and Celene's armies entrenched, we cannot openly march troops to the palace. I'm afraid that is not possible, your worship." Those restrictions clearly frustrated him, no doubt he was thinking the exact same thing that the Inquisitor.

Thankfully, the redhead gave a suggestion that would save the day. "My agents can ensure your soldiers get inside. But it must be a few at a time to avoid attention."

Both warriors grimed with the offer, it never ceased to impress him how resourceful that woman was.

"Now we wait, the ball is expected to happen in two months, it give us plenty of time to elaborate more on our plan." Josephine added while taking some notes. "I will start with arranging our invitations."

"Perfect, this will give me time to handle the situation at the Western Approach." John commented, he would need to leave soon. Hawke and Stroud had already departed and were now waiting for him to make their move against the Wardens.

Rutherford shook his head in agreement. "Indeed, the Grey Wardens are a pressing matter right now."

"Exactly, I will leave in a few days, the faster we end this the better." Trevelyan reasoned, earning an understanding glance from each one of his advisors.

* * *

After a while, Josie and Cullen left, with the main subject already discussed, it was time for him to rest.

The Orlesian bard was about to do the same when he instinctively grabbed her wrist and gave it a strong pull, causing her to fall on his lap.

Ignoring the surge of pain caused by it, the young man removed her hood to place a tender kiss on her cheek, before whispering to her ear. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I am heading back to the rookery, where I have reports to see and agents to instruct. Not everyone uses their time to get beaten up." She scoffed, probably still not happy with his training. "At least in a few days I won't have to worry about this happening to you again, not on purpose of course."

He winced after she complemented her speech, something that the spymaster noticed. "What?" She asked.

John took his time to inhale a whole lot of air. He would soon need it to explain his plan.

"Actually, I intend to take Lord Chancer with me, to maintain the training." He finished and she instantly rose to her feet, accidentally pressing his sore thighs in the process and making him release a small cry of pain.

"No, you won't! Ugh!" Leliana protested while turning her back to him. "It was one of my conditions remember? I will oversee every session you undertake, how can I do that with you training away from me?"

He slowly stood up, fighting with his wounded body to do so. After the success, the Inquisitor started walking towards her, the master of secrets was currently at the edge of the room. The warrior understood her irritation, but there was no time for him to waste.

"The sooner I end this the better, right? Besides, I promised you I will be more careful, so-"

"I'm going with you." Her words both interrupted and surprised him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got what you just said." He stated, wanting to be sure of it.

She spun around and engaging in a strong eye contact with him, she confirmed his suspicious. "I'm going with you."

"Really? Wow! That would be great!" Trevelyan was left dumbfounded, but when he finally understood the implications of what she was saying, he was quick to add. "I mean, no! It is too dangerous!"

The spymaster merely narrowed her eyes and poked him in the chest. _'Here comes the retort.' _The nobleman guessed.

"I must have a hearing problem, or am I getting a warning from someone who charges against dragons?" Sarcasm was an understatement for the tone she used.

He was about to continues with his protest when she lifted her hand, already dismissing any argument the warrior could use.

"I will leave instructions to my personnel and take some messenger birds with me. It will be as If I was still here. You do this all the time." Leliana explained and truth be told, her arguments were right. So, with a wide and easy smile, she gave him a final peck on the lips and left, saying. "I need to make some arrangements, we will talk later."

He still could not believe what just transpired, but the Free Marcher had to admit that he was looking forward to it. _'This will be interesting.'_ He thought on his way back to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hate me! This trip took two weeks more of me, obviously that was not the plan. Still, I was able to write down two full chapters to this fiction! This big boy here and another one, but I'm saving it for the future, it will fit the plot better. The last three days I spent my free time typing it to my computer and trying to fix most of the grammatical errors, so more waiting for you. But it is finally here! Thank you so much for your patience! I always wanted Leliana as a companion, even as a temporary one. But her appearances outside Skyhold were mostly cameos (Unless you side with the mages, in that case her role is too sad), so here it is, a full quest with her! And about the Champion thing, I once read a fiction in which the author went quite deeply into the Reaver specialization and its consequences and effects on the Inquisitor's body, I can't remember the name, but it was with Dorian and it was really cool. That made me think, how do you turn into a tank (Champion)? Getting your ass kicked until you don't feel a thing! Just hope that my description was nice enough! Sorry for the long note, I really missed you! Hope you liked the chapter!


	20. Road trip

Time flies when you have so many things to do. Leliana experienced it at first hand during the days following her rather rushed offer.

She was always praised for being a step ahead, but to be a month ahead, that is a completely new level, especially regarding the busy Inquisition. Organizing the scouts, assigning a proper temporary replacement, gathering the best messenger birds and instructing her most trusted agents. The bard did not regret her decision to accompany her lover, but the amount of time spent away was perhaps a tad too much, it made everything more complicated at least.

Moreover, that was the best-case scenario. It could take even more. She recalled the time John spent at the Hinterlands, almost two months.

The spymaster sighed immediately after waking up, considering herself extremely lucky to have slept at all. She chose to remain laid down for the time being, tiredness showing its symptoms on her body. No doubt due to the last few nights spent almost entirely awake.

It was already the day of their departure and she could not shake the feeling that she was forgetting something, and for her, it was the most disturbing sensation possible at a time like that.

The redhead then remembered all the instructions left behind, all measures, for all possibilities she was able to assess, everything rushing through her mind for the hundredth time. Seeking an error, a breach, and finding naught.

Acknowledging that she had done her best with the preparations, she finally stood up. Bare feet were greeted by the cold floor, making her walk on the tip of her toes. The nightgown she wore flew while she paced towards the wardrobe.

In less than an instant, Leliana was already with her usual attire, a bard needs to be agile, that was one of the rules learned long ago.

A war-room meeting was to be held during that morning, but she decided to head to the rookery before, maybe there was still something to do. So, without a sound, not even a cracking of the wooden door, she left towards her office.

* * *

"Sister Nightingale." Her agent stationed at the rookery bowed when she climbed the staircase.

Leliana nodded to him, before inquiring. "Anything new for me?"

"Yes, my lady, three messages arrived during the night." He commenced, picking up the respective parchments to relay the information contained on the messages. "Scout Harding acknowledging your instructions. Charter acknowledging your instructions. Rector acknowledging your instructions."

She immediately recalled the encrypted letters she sent to three of her most trusted agents about her absence and what they needed to do.

"Would that be all?" The scout's question interrupted her reminiscence, he clearly wanted to end his undesirable shift.

The master of secrets allowed a small smile, before dismissing him. "For now. You may take your leave."

Another bow and he was gone, and like many other times before, she was alone with the birds. Their chirp was low and shy, no doubt the morning grogginess was still affecting them. It was much different from the deafening peak hour of the rookery, although she was already used to it. More than used, she enjoyed it. Her role may not be the most colorful one, but she knew how to do it, and well, as if it was meant to her. More importantly, she was still keeping the same high standard, regardless of her relationship with the Inquisitor.

However, some may question her option to accompany him to the Western Approach, and the spymaster was aware that emotions influenced her decision, but John's physical health was as important as her work at Skyhold. They would not be there without him, and she feared what would be of the Inquisition if anything happened to him. Albeit he was more than capable of handling himself.

One thing, though, was clear, he was a reckless man and Leliana was surely worrying more about him than before. _'That is only natural.' _She wondered while exhaling rather deeply. Her thoughts would have to wait though, It was time to head to the meeting.

* * *

"You really are going with him." Josephine affirmed from besides her.

The meeting was over, all the pending matters addressed, but both women remained behind. Leliana was checking her scouts' schedules, the other one, however, probably just wanted to make some small talk before her departure.

The Orlesian bard rose an uninterested eye from the paperwork. "Yes Josie." Before returning her focus back to it at the same instant.

The ambassador made a moue of distaste, no doubt irked by the redhead's lack of interest in talking. "You do realize we will not be seeing each other for a while, yet you refuse to speak properly to me during your last few moments here."

The master of secrets chuckled with the scene unraveling, while deciding to fold he documents and satisfy Montilyet's tantrums. "Am I feeling some jealousy, or it's just my impression?" She asked with a side-grin.

The diplomat poked her kindly between a couple of ribs. "Of course not!" She paused for a moment, her expression saddening ever so slightly. "I am just going to miss my best friend."

"Oh my dear!" The spymaster threw herself for a tight hug. "I will be back before you know it." She promised with a smile.

Josie laughed with her reaction, before breaking the embrace and questioning playfully. "I mean, who will help me tease Cullen?"

Leliana adopted a contemplative frown. "I understand that Dorian is to remain at Skyhold. Perhaps you could team up with him."

After a few seconds of serious silence, both advisors broke up into full heartedly laughter.

"I am not that evil, Leli." The Antivan spoke after recomposing herself, earning an understanding nod from her friend.

"Well, at least your pranks will cease." She added with annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leliana struggled to hold back a compromising chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about." She denied the charges, correct ones actually.

The ambassador inhaled quite deeply in disbelief, the courage in denying such accusations was too much for her. "My, my things, in the courtyard." Her speech faltering with embarrassment.

The redhead knew exactly how to end the subject with a masterstroke. "The ruffles were very festive."

Josephine started to blush so deeply that she expected her to explode. "Leliana!" It was enough to end the futile attempt of suppressing any laughter from the Orlesian. Within the same second, she started to laugh, quite boisterously for a woman.

After more awkwardness filled moments, her friend finally joined, but not before adding. "You are an incorrigible prankster."

It is only natural that after such light and friendly humiliation, the wounded party would attempt a comeback, and that is exactly what happened afterwards.

"So, I wonder the reasons for you to accompany the Inquisitor on his expedition." The Antivan commented, sporting a smug smile, surely trying to imply something.

The Nightingale rose a single eyebrow. "What's your point Josie?" She inquired while resuming the examination of the schedules.

The diplomat then started to pace casually around her, shrugging her shoulders in the meantime. "Well, if someone wants to spend more private time with a lover, traveling to a desert with that person sounds like a good solution."

"We won't be alone, some of his companions will come, and we will meet the Champion and warden Stroud there, that's without mentioning his crazy trainer." The Orlesian bard retorted after rolling her eyes.

Her answer, however, did not suppress Montilyet's urge to take that conversation into more inappropriate, but interesting, places. "I mean, it's only natural. Notably if you want to know him better." She gave a suggestive wink, before finishing. "You know it already, the easiest way to really know a man is atop a bed."

At first, Leliana's cheek reddened a little with the implications, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, her composure returning immediately afterwards.

"I don't need to resort to such tactics, I already know him well… enough…" Her tone lowered a lot during the last few words as she realized something quite important.

She barely knew anything about John. Of course, he was a good man with good intentions, but how he become like that, who he was before the Conclave, how is his family. Nothing.

The Orlesian bard even had his background checked when the Inquisition started, but she barely managed to get any information. His life prior to the Breach was a mystery. With the time and responsibilities, she learned to overlook that, even ignore it. However, now her interest resurfaced relentlessly.

"Are you alright?" Josephine's question brought her back to reality. She eyed her worryingly, oblivious of the turmoil that her supposedly harmless sauciness caused.

However, that was between her and the warrior, therefore, the redhead choose to join in the playful conversation, just to outwit her fellow bard. "If my memory doesn't fail me, I've already bedded him at this very table enough times to know his whole lineage."

"Oh!" The chief diplomat gasped with surprise, before snorting. "You're joking, such a tease!"

"Also at every single chamber inside this castle." Leliana added and this time she was the one to give a suggestive wink.

"Alright, I get it. Obviously, you do not kiss and tell. I was just wondering anyway." The Antivan said, earning a warm smile from her.

_'__Thank the Maker she didn't notice anything.' _The spymaster thought gladly.

She then spared a glance to the window, realizing it was time for them to leave. "Better be on my way." She explained, turning to face her friend.

Josie gave her a sad smile, before hugging her again. "See you soon."

The former lay sister nodded in return.

* * *

It was the first time she left Skyhold ever since arriving there. Watching it slowly shrink with the distance they covered was a rather melancholic sight. Especially considering the possible unfinished duties back there.

Leliana stopped looking behind, turning to make a couple of questions to the man riding besides her, John. "It is always easy for you to leave? You never feel like there was something more to do?"

He angled his body atop Rohan to speak to her properly. For a few seconds he remained quiet, likely pondering about her doubts. "Actually, it is. I mean, I always worry about anything left behind, but I know that you, Cullen and Josie are there to hold the fort." The young man explained with an easy smile.

While she watched his carefree response, the bard entered into an internal debate if she should approach him about what she concluded with Josephine earlier or not. Her eyes then darted from Varric and Chancer, slightly to the left, to Solas and Blackwall, immediately behind her. _'I will talk to him later.' _She concluded.

"We have clear weather and the path now is plainer." He cried out, startling her a bit. "Let's pick up the pace, I want to reach the summit of the Frostbacks within two days!"

Just as Trevelyan finished, he reared his horse. However, before darting ahead, he approached her. "If you get tired or don't feel well, warn me." The Herald demanded kindly, clearly worried about her well-being.

The bard snorted a little. "I will see if you can keep up with me." She replied strongly. She was still glad for his concern though.

He laughed, and soon, he and Rohan flew away, followed closely by everyone else.

Suddenly, Varric spoke to her, his voice faltering with the fast trot of his horse. He was obviously uncomfortable. "He is just showing off, wants to look like a badass to you."

They both chuckled, and as if guessing they were speaking about him, the young man spared a suspicious look behind.

* * *

The familiar sound of a crackling campfire woke Leliana. She opened her eyes and they were greeted by the morning sun poking through the flaps of her small tent.

The previous day was an arduous one, spent almost entirely on horseback. The weather was clear and the snow thin, so they only stopped at nightfall. Nevertheless, even with their strong pace, they were still at the Frostbacks.

The bard recalled John's words before they set up camp. "Travelling at night through the mountains is a good way to get yourself lost and killed."

In fact, she welcomed the idea quite easily. The exhaustion was still strong on her.

After everything was ready, they shared a light meal and some friendly conversations. However, she only participated in the first part. After eating something, the Nightingale went straight to her tent, paying no mind to the worried glances from the Inquisitor. Her body succumbing to slumber before even touching the counterpane.

Luckily, she had a fairly decent night of sleep, especially considering the harsh conditions around her, so the redhead got up in no time.

As she left her tent, the tasty scent of toasted bread filled her nostrils. She smiled and made a beeline to the source of it. Blackwall, Varric and Solas were seated around the fire, already splitting some loafs between them and placing another one near the heat.

A jar of water and another with milk, accompanied with some fruits, completed the breakfast. Nothing fancy, just the necessary for another travelling day.

The first few days of a trip were always the easiest ones. The supplies still fresh from Skyhold. It would not be long though, until they would need to hunt or collect their food to survive. Not that it would be a challenge.

The Orlesian then recalled bringing something special, something that would be perfect along some warm toasts. Therefore, she went after her belongings.

Her horse was grazing alongside the others nearby, in an artificial clearing in the snow, revealing some grass bellow. _'No doubt courtesy of Solas' magic.' _She concluded, before picking up a ripe cheese wheel from her bag.

"Good morning." She said while seating on an empty spot besides Tethras and throwing the wheel to the warden in front of her.

He grabbed it rather clumsily and after realizing what it was, he flashed a genuine grin. "I'm already enjoying travelling with you, my lady."

"Nice." The dwarf complemented while the apostate merely nodded approvingly.

A few moments later Varric passed her a neatly carved wooden mug, filled with water, and half a loaf of bread with a generous piece of cheese. "Thank you." She mumbled eagerly, picking up her next meal.

They all ate quietly for some moments. Not for long though. After taking one big bite of his sandwich, the storyteller spoke once more. "Good idea with the cheese, we always try to bring some with us, but John replaces it with salted pork. Says something about it lasting longer." He interrupted his reasoning to take another bite.

"Nothing wrong with that." Blackwall defended the Inquisitor with his mouth full. "It's a pretty wise choice, considering the distant places we go to."

_'__Another meat lover, I presume.' _She thought, only listening to their banter while recalling the Herald's appreciation of red meat.

"Hey, I love pork just as much as you two. I'm only saying that it is nice to have some diversity." The rogue retorted humorously.

"I would rather have more fish and vegetables." Solas added, before taking a sip of his mug, earning a snort from Blackwall. "After the Storm Coast? Don't expect fish for some time." He commented.

The whole group laughed with that last sentence, even the elf. The spymaster laughed as well, but just due to their reaction. She had no clue about what they were talking about.

Likely realizing that, Varric went ahead and explained to her. "When we went to the Storm Coast we camped alongside the Long River. So we fished our meals and saved some for later." He suddenly made a dramatic pause, followed by a smirk. Her curiosity increased tenfold with that. "But elven apostates are not the only creatures that fancy fishes, especially easy ones. There was a little guy that visited us during that fateful night."

"A bear." Both the warrior and the mage spoke in unison.

"A bear." The surfacer repeated, before resuming his story. Leliana, however, was already chuckling with the possible outcomes of that tale. "I don't need to tell you about the chaos that ensued. We were unequipped, unarmed and unprepared. I was able to hide behind a big rock with our friend Hero here." He pointed to Blackwall. "But the Horse Lord, na-uh. The bear cornered him in front of a tree. There was only one way, and it was up. So he climbed that tree as fast as a cat. Of course, our visitor did not enjoyed that. He kept lurking and roaring and our illustrious leader saw fit to throw cones at him."

By the time he stopped to take some air, everyone was laughing. But the tale was not over yet. "It took at least a dozen headshots and a fancy spell from Chuckles for him to go away. We haven't eaten fish ever since."

After everyone calmed down, including her, it was her time to say something. "That explains a lot. By the way, have any of you seen him?" She finally asked. The Orlesian had noticed his absence the moment she got there.

They all started looking around, as if searching from him. Probably it only dawned on them after her inquiry. Rohan was there, as his equipment, he could not be far.

"Maybe he overslept?" The older warrior suggested with a shrug.

As if on cue, John emerged from inside the forest around them. He was shirtless and covered in sweat, running with two tree trunks chained to his waist.

He stopped for a moment, panting heavily, until Lord Chancer appeared in the exact same form as him, but it was evident that the exercise did not bothered him nearly as much.

"Endurance, Inquisitor! Endurance!" He shouted, before resuming his running.

John eyed him incredulously for a while, his hands placed on top of his knee seeking any kind of support. After some long intakes of air, he was gone as well.

The duo did not realize the audience accompanying their movements.

Leliana took a deep breath and returned her focus to the breakfast, finding herself without appetite. She was well when his training was the only thing bothering her. _'Dammit, why am I so concerned about knowing more about him?' _ She thought and took a big sip of water.

"Blackwall, I understand that you are also a Champion. Was your training this taxing?" Solas' question drew her eyes from the ground.

The warden's answer came quickly afterwards. "No, it was not this hard, but it was never easy. My training lasted years, time that the Inquisitor does not have. He must learn quickly, hence this frantic pace."

They all adopted a reflective expression, pondering about that whole situation and the strain that would put on his body.

Then, from the corner of her eye, the redhead spotted the duo returning. They were doing some sort of circuit.

The young man was about to throw himself into the ground when his trainer held his shoulder and pointed to a big tree besides them.

His head slumped as he walked desolately towards it. After arriving at his destiny, he looked up and then started climbing it, the tree trunks still attached to him.

The rustle of leafs caused by his slow progress attracted the rest of the party's attention.

They all stopped what they were doing just to contemplate the impending spectacle, big smiles adorning their faces, except hers of course. Chancer cheered while the young man screamed with the effort.

He actually was doing quite well. Unfortunately, the tree was not as reliable as they expected. When reaching 10 feet from the ground, there was a loud crack and John came crashing down, still holding the branch that snapped under his weight.

He huffed when it hit his chest, scattering leafs and snow everywhere, and immediately gasped for air.

"Haha! This shit writes itself." Varric burst out into full laughter, followed suit by the grey warden and Solas.

She, on the other hand, merely facepalmed while abandoning her former spot and heading towards the athletes. When nearing her destination the bard was able to hear Lord Chancer speak once more. "Endurance, Inquisitor. Endurance!"

She sighed while dropping to her knee besides the wounded man. "I think it's enough for the day." She was surer than ever, her shallow words only supposed to be a more subtle approach.

The Orlesian trainer sneered in return. "We must train more-" He never finished his sentence, such was the glare that he received. The bearded man spared a glance towards John, seeking some sort of back up. The young warrior smiled and nodded to him. They could not win that battle. "I will just wash and dry myself."

_'__Wise man.' _The spymaster thought, getting up and returning to her seat besides the fire.

After a few moments, the Inquisitor was right next to her, his hair damped with water and his wet shirt sticking to his well-toned body. "What's for breakfast?" He asked eagerly and she could only wonder how he was not fazed by the cold.

"Bread and cheese, my friend." The elf gave him an entire loaf and the remaining cheese. "I see that your training has progressed a lot today." He added sarcastically, but the warrior did not reply, he was too busy devouring his meal.

When the sound of his sole chewing came to a rather disturbing level, his companions scattered. "Well, better lift camp, thanks for the cheese Nightingale." Thetras added before turning to his tent like everyone else, out of ear-reach.

They were now alone and she could not help but notice the confused looks that he spared her way.

More bites and he was finished, silence settled between then, something odd in recent times, save for distressful situations. They always talked exhaustively whenever together under normal circumstances. However, those were not normal circumstances and Trevelyan was already noticing it.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, before opening his mouth to explain his reasoning. "You are acting distant ever since we left. Something troubles you?"

'_Yes.'_ Leliana spoke inside her mind, and obviously, he could not listen to that. Maybe that was the time to talk to him.

After some more awkward silence, she finally voiced her thoughts. "Who are you?" It was more of a murmur than actual speech.

"What?" He retorted, if it was disbelief or if he just did not hear it, she was not sure.

"Who are you?" This time her voice was steady and clear.

His perplexed expression was priceless, if she was on the mood to enjoy such things. Unfortunately, for him, those were dire times.

"What do you mean?" He answered with another question. The bard would definitely need to be clearer.

She narrowed her eyes after sighing. "Exactly what I asked. I barely know anything about you, nor your origins. Did it ever occurred to you?"

The Free Marcher snorted. "Okay, I'm John Ferdinand Trevelyan, son of Bann Trevelyan, born on 9:14 Dragon. I am the youngest of five children, battle trained since I was eight. I also enjoy riding horses and drinking ale."

The spymaster rolled her eyes. "That's not enough. I don't think you understand what I want."

"I know what you want." He answered straightaway, his face no longer showing the usual cheerfulness. He was dead serious now. "Believe me when I tell you this, my past is somewhere you don't want to go."

The last time she saw him that way, his sword was chopping off Knight-Captain Denam's head during a sunny day.

He covered his face with both hands, before standing up tiredly. However, she would not allow him to go that easily. "Why are you doing this? Knowing more about you would hurt that much?" She asked a tad too angrily, his behavior getting the best of her.

"No, why are you doing this?!" The Inquisitor retorted. She expected to see annoyance, perhaps some fury, but not sadness. "It simply occurred to you now, to know about my past, my family? We were fine without that… Just let it stay that way…" He added, turning his back to her and walking away.

Reasonably, she should have stopped there, he had his reasons for what he was doing, his reaction was quite revealing. Maybe a past criminal life or problems with his family. The possibilities were endless.

Leliana eyed him kindly, she knew that the past could bring great pains, but she also knew that sharing them made things a lot easier. Therefore, she kept pushing for answers. "I trusted you that night, I told you everything about me, my adventures, my sins, my former lives and even former loves."

Trevelyan was listening, he halted his movement and his head bowed between his shoulders. He looked as though he'd taken a physical blow.

"I just wished you would do the same." She finished

This time the Orlesian bard was the one to leave.

* * *

A gust of wind entered through Leliana's window, the night was cold, even after leaving the Frostbacks. They just passed Halamshiral, following The Imperial Highway and decided to take shelter on a humble inn outside Lydes.

Another day spent on horseback and now they were deep inside Orlais.

The road now mas much more pleasant, but the atmosphere that settled between her and John was far from it.

Not even a small exchange of words, not a glance ever since they lifted camp that morning and she was already considering returning to Skyhold. It was harder than she expected, be enveloped in such troublesome situation.

Needless to say, the redhead could not sleep that night, so she found solace in her thoughts and memories. Recalling everything that led her there, everything that scarred her, that molded her. She had it rough, and after Justinia's passing she considered it all over. The bard would be just one more tool forever, the Inquisition's spymaster feared by everyone. Then, out of nowhere, a man came out of the Breach and changed everything.

The slowly opening of the door to her room stopped her reminiscence. She discreetly reached for the dagger under her pillow and remained motionless, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack whoever was brave enough to enter her chambers.

Surprisingly, her assailant seated on the far end of her bed, but only after a familiar hand started caressing her uncovered calf that she lowered her guard.

"Are you awake?" John asked, his voice leaving his mouth burdensomely. A snort and he resumed. "I don't know if I want you to be awake or not. I am sorry, you were right, you usually are. I'm starting to see that more and more often. I mean, I trust you and I need you and…"

The master of secrets rose from her laid form and seated right next to him, deciding that he needed to know she was giving him her full attention.

"Many bad things happened to me, I have no doubt that it also happened to you." She said delicately. "You can count on me, that's all I wanted you to know."

He allowed a small smile and a curt nod.

Minutes passed before he spoke again. "There is no way I could tell you everything, even if I wanted to. So you will know what made me who I am today, what changed me the most." The anticipation was unendurable. "I had a pretty normal life for most of it. Lessons, balls, all the pampering that a nobleman has. My parents never expected anything from me since I was the youngest son, so maybe I was a spoiled brat for a time, only taught to fight and spend coin. But Adam, my older brother, always kept me grounded." He beamed, probably reliving some fond moment.

"I have three brothers and one sister, Adam, the oldest from 9:06, the twins, Geoffrey and Gilbert, from 9:11 and Emma from 9:13. I love them all, but Adam was the best." He explained, and she remembered reading something about his family tree.

"I think he always saw the best in me, you see, I was still a brat, but sometimes I showed hints of goodness. Anyway, I was always looking up for him, he was amazing, the perfect gentleman, strong, courageous, noble, my hero."

The bard chuckled with the cute worshipping. "He sounds wonderful." She added and his expression darkened.

"He was."

She closed her eyes, already knowing the end of that story. Still, the middle of it remained a mystery, one that the warrior would soon reveal.

"A normal life, until I was sixteen, when the Fifth Blight begin." That surprised her, she would never suspect he would be affected by the Blight. "I never saw any darkspawn back there, but I saw the ones fleeing from them, thousands of refugees. Ostwick was completely crowded during that year."

"One day, I was strolling around a forest that belonged to my family, with Adam and Emma. The twins were being introduced to their arranged wives so they were not there. We spotted a group of strange men on a clearing, trespassers on our property, clearly refugees. I was so cocky back then, I rushed to confront them. Adam called out to me and told me to seek our family's guards, I ignored it." He paused for a moment, tearing up a little.

"Modest in temper, bold in deed. That is our family motto. I only thought about the second part, never actually paying attention to the first one, even after Adam's many attempts to push it inside my skull." The young man resumed after a long sigh. "Their horses followed Rohan, even Emma's, as they were all trained to do so. When we neared the group we spotted their weapons and many stolen goods, they were bandits. My brother and I dismounted to fight, we were strong and we made quick work of them. My sister wasn't used to that kind of situation, so afterwards, I lowered my guard and tried to comfort her while Adam investigated the bodies."

Another pause and now he was crying, almost breaking her heart. "I wasn't expecting an enemy mage to show up from out of nowhere. When we realized it, the bastard already had casted a spell towards me. I curled up, shielding my sister… I can still remember Adam screaming my name and throwing himself behind us."

The nightingale placed a tender hand over his tightened fist. She did not say anything, it was just a way to tell him she was there. It worked, since he kept going. "A thunderous sound echoed around me, as an excruciating pain traveled through my back. The only thing that kept me from passing out was Emma's sobbing. The first thing I did was to place two fingers inside my mouth and whistled to call Rohan. I tasted blood, but there was no time to waist, when Rohan arrived I threw my sister and myself atop him, it was then that I searched for Adam… There was nothing where once he stood, just a big puddle of blood… Nothing more… That is the last thing I remember, I passed out soon afterwards."

Another tragic story during the Blight.

"It would take a week for me to wake up and when it happened, I couldn't even look myself on a mirror. Taken by a sickening sense of guilt and grief. My brother was dead and it was because of me… And I got a good reminder of that." He pointed his thumb to his back, the big scar she once saw.

"It wasn't your fault." Now it was time to comfort the broken man in front of her.

He scoffed lightly. "Yeah, that is what everyone kept saying to me while I recovered. Still, I never believe it. Neither my father. He never visited, never asked about me. I decided to leave, I couldn't stare my mother in the eye again. During the night of my departure, I gathered some supplies and picked Rohan, when I passed by the villa's front gate, my father was there. That… Surprised me. I even started expecting him to try to stop me. But he did not do a thing and it was then that I realized I needed to leave for sure… The rest is history. Afterwards, I mostly worked for food, usually as a mercenary, even as a pirate, but the memories of my brother always kept me within the boundaries of what was morally correct. Ironical, right?" His question mocked himself. "I felt like I owed the world for depriving it of one of its brightest sons. I decided to be the best I could be, but it was never easy."

His tale explained a lot, his amazing kindness and good will. Nevertheless, what concerned her was how easy he attributed all those good things to a sense of guilt, not his beautiful heart. "You are a good man, John. I'm sure you took after Adam, but you are mistaken if you think his death is the only responsible for your actions."

He averted her gaze, ignoring her last sentence. The redhead sighed, choosing to deal with his insecurities later. There was a lot of mending to do on that man, she would be a fool in believing to be possible to fix everything during a single night.

Moreover, even after the abridgment of the events that shaped his life, there was still some gaps to fill. "If you abandoned your family, why would you represent them at the Conclave?" She asked.

"Well, after almost ten years away, I missed them. I never truly found peace, but by the time of the Conclave I was better suited to handle meeting them once more. So I returned one day, just to see them, not to stay. It came as a surprise to me when, after just a week back home, Geoffrey suggested that I should represent House Trevelyan during the event. They wanted me to fit back in so much that they all offered to come with me. Thank the Maker I convinced them not to. I wouldn't be able to handle their death as well…"

Leliana's hand traveled from his wrist to his face, caressing his cheek. "They love you."

"I know." He replied. "But it was still hard to look at them. They wanted me just to represent them during the Conclave and then return, but I was ready to offer myself to the Templars and disappear within a faraway Circle."

She nodded in agreement, before asking once more. "Was your father also forthcoming with you?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. He was travelling when I returned and since I stayed only a week, we did not have the chance to talk."

He sighed, looking at her, almost begging. "I need a drink. Can we continue this another time?"

The redhead smiled and grabbed his head for a deep and breathtaking kiss. "Of course. Thank you."

The warrior then hugged her. "No, thank you." After a few moments holding each other, he suggested. "I have a small cask of dwarven ale in my room, care to join me?"

She chuckled, dwarven ale was too strong and bitter for her taste. "I'll pass the ale, but I'll join you."

With that final sentence said, they both left her room, holding hands.

* * *

Should Leliana consider that invitation a not so subtle approach to take her to bed? Or just the simple need for some time together during a troubled night? For her, it did not matter actually.

When arriving at his room, she choose to lean on the wall besides the door, while the warrior searched for something to pour the beer.

It would not take too long for him to find his mug. She watched as he served himself and took a generous swig. After he was finished, John winced and released a slightly disgusted noise.

"You don't like it?" The bard inquired.

"I hate it." He answered together with another round of disgusted noises.

She frowned in confusion. "So why do you drink it?"

He eyed his mug affectionately for a moment, before redirecting his focus to her. "It was his favorite…"

"I see." The clever woman instantly understood his motives. "Well, in that case." She headed towards him, grabbing the tankard from his hand and drinking the remaining beverage.

An almost unbearable bitterness filled her mouth, a small price for the message she wanted to give him.

He looked at her with some bewilderment, but it was still not enough to hide the sheer joy emanating from him due to that simple action.

"Girl, you are sweeping me of my feet." He said, pacing slowly to her.

She flashed a smirk, adding quickly afterwards while adjusting her body for the imminent contact. "That is good or bad?"

Trevelyan kissed her before answering. "It is amazing." Then, he returned to her lips, hungrily, all his emotions reaching the surface with the touch of their mouths. Almost palpable.

He was craving for her. She could clearly feel that as much as the heat raising from within her body.

Their kiss was passionate, completely overcoming the need of air. It rapidly turned into a full-scale make out session. Of course, occasionally, they parted, always panting heavily. In one of these moments, the spymaster had the chance to see his eyes. Unspoken, unguarded desire for her and she could not help but feel the same. She wanted his heart and his soul and his body and she would definitely have it all that night.

They chose to slow down, opting to enjoy the moment they were sharing thoroughly.

Their hands were fixed on the standard places for a kiss. But she decided to go a little further and started touching him tentatively under his shirt, never breaking the dance of their tongues. Her open palm gliding slowly from his chest and then across his stomach and finally nearing his groin. His reaction was extremely amusing, for she would never expect a man like him to shiver that much with those provocative touches.

She tried not to chuckle, but in the end, the bard failed, although they were still muffled by his mouth on hers.

With his manly pride hurt, the warrior took over the situation, as any skilled man should. By pinning both her arms over her head.

A smirk from him signaled the start of his turn. At first, his hands were busy holding hers, so the only weapon he had was his lips. Small kisses from her cheek to her earlobes to her neck sent goosebumps across her arms and legs. A mere taste of what was to come. Small kisses turned to small bites and each time his teeth sank harmlessly into her shoulder, a jolt of bliss traveled her spine.

There was no struggle from her, so his hand soon joined his work, tracing her lower back and finding rest at her hips, thumbs stroking the pointed bone of it.

That room was getting a bit too hot, and as the altruistic person she was, Leliana helped him out of his shirt. She threw it somewhere across the room, placing pecks on his now bare chest while he answered with a kiss to her forehead and strokes on her hair.

"I want you." He whispered to her ear, making her bit her lower lip in anticipation. She wanted him just as much, so there was no need for any word from her.

His grip switched to the base of her nightdress, sleeping at an inn allowed such privileges, but it stopped there, like he was waiting for her permission

Leliana smiled while she assisted him in undressing her.

As he admired her natural features, embarrassment heated her ears, it's been too long since anyone looked at her with such wonder and astonishment. She missed that.

Probably realizing he'd stared for too long, the Free Marcher shook his head and returned to the room, adopting an affectionate expression. Suddenly he picked her up effortlessly, as if carrying her over the threshold.

Her surprise was gone when she noticed his destination, the bed. In the meantime, she relished the proximity, finding the heat of his body against hers soothing, especially after he started nuzzling on her neck, drawing happy squeals from her.

After gently placing her atop the bed, John resumed his pampering, nuzzles and pecks while his frame hovered over hers. He took his time doing that, before slowly going further bellow, his first stop was her breasts, where Trevelyan kissed patterns and his breath flowed hot and even across her skin, making her shudder and sigh his name in a breathy whimper. "John."

He took a mouthful of one of her breast in response, sucking harder after noticing that her back started arching with the pleasure. His right hand then reached between their bodies, crawling downward as he retraced his way to her neck with his lips. When his finger dipped into her and his hum sounded in her ear, Leliana's breath stalled in her lungs. His finger moved easily within her and even with her eyes tightly closed, she knew he was smiling.

She barely perceived when John quickly slipped down and readjusted his body so his head was between her legs, both of them supported by his muscular shoulders. There was no time to assimilate the new position as he pressed open-mouthed kisses at her entrance. The bard felt the involuntary rise of her hips, the hiccup of her breath with each drag of his tongue. She twisted the sheets with her hands. Her head rolled on the pillow. That man new what he was doing.

When her legs began to quiver, he rose up to strip his pants. In his eyes, she caught flickers of wordless lust and the Nightingale offered a fond grin as she reached for him. Her fingers wrapped around his manhood and she gently pulled him down to lie on top of her. His hands slid beneath her shoulders while his hips edged forward, his erection rubbing against her and once more, they snogged.

When the young man moved above her to brace himself on his arms, a loud squeak sounded from under them. They immediately froze, a few seconds of silence and they were laughing.

"Someone ought to hear this." His speech stammering with his laughter.

"Who cares?!" She raked her nails over his back, hoping to shock him into silence. Her legs closed around his waist, and she pressed her heels into the back of his thighs, forcing him closer. His hands began to roam over her, but as her teeth tugged at his earlobe and she clutched his ass, the Inquisitor's gasp-groan exploded near her ear, and she lost herself.

With more force than she intended, the spymaster heaved him off her in an effort to get him on his back. His eyes widened with surprise as he landed besides her and again, the bed squeaked.

"Maker's brea-" She didn't give him the chance to complain and kissed him deeply. She gathered handfuls of hair and pulled roughly as one leg swung over his body to straddle him, pleased when his mouth opened to hers. Her tongue pushed inside unmercifully, savagely and he writhed under her.

Deciding to give him some breath, she broke away, spotting the hint of a smirk.

It was unnecessary, because a second after, his hand reached up to the nape of her neck, pulling her down. Leliana took the chance to curl her fingers around his shaft, holding him upright as she lowered herself into him.

She wondered about a slow build, if their pace should be cadenced, but only took her time to recover from the initial crash of their hips. She rocked hard, each thrust delivering a bolt of warm delight throughout her body.

His hands gripped her thighs, fingertips digging into muscle, and he met her with heady, powerful strokes. She gasped toward the ceiling, her moaning only serving for him to quicken his pace and grunt in return. "Shit."

She felt the sweat spread across their intertwined bodies, the nobleman pushed himself into her deeply and she welcomed it each time.

With the quick passage of time, a steady and delicious burn appeared between her legs, she opened her eyes and looked down, watching his chin tilt in the direction of the roof and the muscles in his body tense beneath the skin. He was nearing his limit and that made him look even more appealing to her. The redhead imagined dragging her tongue across each one of his muscles and for an instant, she licked her lips with the prospect. However, she did not want to compromise the rhythm, not when she was starting to feel her orgasm crashing on her.

A rigid jerk of his hips signaled his climax and the sensation of his seed filling her was the icing on the cake as the burns escalated into roaring inferno. Her legs trembled and for a good while she was floating towards the sky, only coming down to bury her face into the side of his neck and allow his scent to enter her system. His pulse beating hard and fast against the tip of her nose, while he wrapped his arms around her.

When their breaths and heartbeats returned to normal, the Orlesian felt him shift his weight and roll with her. With one hand burrowed into her hair, John pulled out of her body and she immediately missed the sensation.

It wasn't until her eyelids fluttered closed that he placed a long and tender kiss on her shoulder, then hugged her tightly, his warmth lulling her to sleep.

Although even with herself drifting away, she was still able to hear him whisper. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Here it is! Finally! I'm a jerk! There is no way I can apologize for this absurdly long wait. For a good amount of time my thoughts were messed up, I could not write anything properly. I don't know if you played the Trespasser, but I got so hyped by it and I just couldn't handle the amount of ideas that it gave me. Okay, for a time that was the problem, eventually I recovered and resumed my normal writing. After 4k words I realized, maybe I should take this to the next level, lemons. But I'm extremely new at this, so I researched A LOT! Meaning more time spent... And this is the result, my longest chapter by far! I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favs, I really appreciate every one of them, especially the suggestions! After the events of the Western Approach there will be some time until the Winter Palace, so expect more personal stuff, background, Skyhold interactions and some visitors. I will try to return to the weekly updates, although I think it will be rather hard, so please don't count on it. But I'm still here!


	21. The Western Approach

"It is the Inquisitor!" One of the Inquisition's guards shouted from the battlements of Griffon Wing Keep. "Open the gate!"

Capturing that fortress was easy, even more with Leliana's help. Her idea of climbing up through a cave beneath it was simply brilliant. Not a single guard saw them coming, some slit throats later and the castle was theirs, the Venatori never had any chance.

However, what came later was far from easy. Particularly Grey Wardens manipulated into performing blood magic.

The metallic gears of the main gate crackled and spun as the massive door slowly rose to give John and his party a clear passage to safety. No more demons, no more blood, at least for now.

For a while, he walked aimlessly around the inner courtyard, his thoughts drifting back to the sheer madness he just witnessed. It was then that he saw it, a glimpse of a purple hood, more than enough to ease the tension within his heart. Leliana.

She was waiting for him, standing sublimely on the staircase leading to the upper levels, hands folded behind her back. Simply gorgeous. Seeing her always brought him relief, even when the bard was furious, like at that moment.

It was no surprise for him though, not after purposely leaving her behind for the mission at the Ritual Tower. She made it clear that she would accompany him, yet he departed before sunrise just so his spymaster would not follow. Now he'd face the consequences.

No worries from him, the warrior was ready to handle anything to keep her out of harm's way, even provoke her ire. In addition, considering what he saw back there, he was doing a good job.

It came naturally to him, this protective instinct. Ever since that night when he opened up to her like a book long forgotten on a distant shelf, ever since he realized how important that woman was to him and how he preferred to have her on top.

_'__Now that is a real improper thought.'_ He looked down in shame. Definitely not the right moment to think such things.

Soon afterwards Trevelyan shrugged, no use losing himself in an internal debate about right timing. If he should remember something to forget the chaos, he might as well remember something nice and nice was an understatement to that night.

The young man was not even thinking just about the sex, he felt really well in sharing his past with Leliana. More importantly, she did not judge him at all. She might had pushed him a bit, but it was understandable. If they were meant to keep their relationship a healthy and long one, he would eventually had to tell her those things and until that moment, he was not regretting the decision

The past.

Starting a new life was never an option for him. _'Our mistakes make us who we are' _an old friend once said, and those words were ever present at his life from that moment on. Taking a new name would just be an easy way out, so John choose to keep his distance, let his family know he was alive and that was it. They would follow their way and he would follow his. No more deaths to pin on him.

But he was never able to keep them away entirely, his own doing of course. Whether by writing them letters or by simply leaving Rohan at the family stables whenever going for a more dangerous trip, the nobleman was always in touch with them, somehow. A mistake that culminated with his return ten years later.

Unable to cope with the absence of his family anymore, he came back to his house, only to immediately regret his decision. The guilt was just too much, yet deep inside he enjoyed those few moments, even if they lasted a mere week. He was not sure what to do or how to feel.

Thankfully, Leliana was proving herself quite proficient with handling the mess that was his familiar life. She already made him send letters back home and started convincing him to invite them to Skyhold. With some resistance of course, but he decided to go along with it for now and trust her, it may be good for him in the near future.

Overall, that woman was a sight to his sore eyes. Therefore, John climbed thankfully the staircase, followed close by his companions, permanent ones and temporary.

When a smaller, yet extremely imposing, form finally blocked his path, his eyes at last rose from the ground. The bard was still a couple of steps above him, enough so he would not look down on her.

Not a word said. Both of them were taking a liking in expressing their feelings through their gazes. So just as their eyes met, she knew something was off.

Her expression switched from anger to concern and he fought the urge to just kiss her and tell that everything was fine. _'Maybe later.' _He concluded before speaking to her. "Let's talk about it somewhere more private."

* * *

"What happened?" Leliana asked as Hawke closed the door behind them.

"Nothing really, just a lot of blood magic." The Champion answered angrily, heading to a nearby chair and collapsing atop it.

Stroud went past him, to the window, lost in reflection while gazing at the setting sun.

Her eyes sought John's, wanting to confirm the statement. He nodded.

Figuring that Leliana would need more information, he started to narrate the fateful events that took place during the morning, but not before supporting himself tiredly over the table at the center of the room. "We went to the Ritual Tower, just like Jean-Marc said, the wardens were gathering there. When we arrived… Shit, I can still smell the blood." The young man paused, speaking on the subject was almost like relieving everything again. "We were greeted by 'Lord' Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, and he did us a big favor by telling the whole plan, probably thinking we would not escape."

"Egocentric fool." The Orlesian warden's mumble interrupted him,

The herald did not care though, understanding that the man was surely troubled by what happened, so he resumed. "To sum up, Corypheus somehow produced a fake Calling, the Wardens got terrified and started looking for help. Of course, since Corypheus caused everything, the Venatori were ready to offer aid, in the form of a sickening plan. Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake." The Inquisitor finished and waited while the bard processed all the information.

"Crazy shit, right?" Varric spoke, shaking his head. He would never believe that, if he had not seen it all with his own eyes.

The Nightingale looked at the dwarf, then back at Trevelyan. "I presume that the blood magic is to bind the demons, or am I wrong?" She asked and he smiled with her intelligence.

"Exactly." Solas's first words drew everyone's eyes to him. "By using sacrifices, the wardens are able to control the demons summoned by them. However, it has a very unpleasant side effect. Those who perform the ritual are bound to Corypheus' desire. He will use this demon army not to fight the Blight like the wardens assume, but to conquer Thedas."

Silence settled within the room, the Free Marcher looked around and saw nothing but utter distress on his companions. The Inquisition was reaching a new level, but so was his enemies. He must be ready to face everything they throw at him. _'I will look for Chancer, I need to train, preferably a lot.' _

"So… they are being influenced by Corypheus!" The spymaster's statement halted his thoughts but it also drew a snort from Garret. The young man sighed, already predicting what was about to come.

"Is there something funny about this, Hawke?" Jean asked while crossing his arms over his chest, slightly angered.

The Champion rose from his chair and walked menacingly towards him. "You heard Livius, everything the Wardens did, they did of their own free will!"

It was no shock when Blackwall also joined in with the discussion of such delicate topic. "That's a lie. The Grey Wardens are heroes. They would never do this willingly!" He started, drawing a glare from the famous mage, before continuing. "Erimond lied to them. They were trying to prevent future Blights."

"With blood magic and human sacrifice." Garret lashed out, alarmingly close to the seasoned warrior.

John pinched the bridge of his noise, their argument causing a serious headache.

"The Wardens were wrong, but they had their reasons." Stroud tried to justify, probably an attempt to prevent any further stress, although he was clearly offended with the accusations as well.

Garret switched his attention between the wardens inside that room, before replying. "All blood mages do." He paused, looking down for a moment. "Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions… And it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions."

Those words sufficed to put everyone there on a reflective mood, albeit not the Inquisitor, he had no doubts about what happened. Still, he could not help but think about the ones involved in the argument, it all seemed like an unfair contest, two against one, but the Champion was more than able to hold his own, and still silence both. _'Impressive' _He thought.

Nevertheless, it was about time to discuss what really mattered. "We can bicker as much as we want when we end this. Shall we try and get that man?" His tone was deadly calm, yet commanding. It had the desired effect.

"I believe I know where the Wardens are, your Worship. They fled in the direction of an abandoned Warden fortress, Adamant." Jean stated, now facing him.

Hawke approached soon afterwards. "Stroud and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the Wardens are there. We'll meet you back at Skyhold."

"No." The young warrior refuted. "Meet me here, I have a feeling that whatever we do next will come from here and when the time comes, I will value greatly your opinion."

They both nodded and left, dismissing any rest in spite of all the trouble they just went through.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink." The dwarf ended the quietude that settled, turning to the doorway while followed close by Solas and Blackwall.

However, before leaving the room, he flashed an amused smirk, saying. "You two have fun."

Trevelyan only winked an eye to him.

* * *

"We must contact Josephine and Cullen, I want them here to discuss our plan." John stated when they all left, now it was just the two of them.

Figuring that there was no use leaving the Approach only to return a few days later. "We will use the keep as our base for now."

It was no order, he was basically voicing what was on his mind, but Leliana quickly replied. "Of course my lord, I will send letters to them immediately."

His eyes squinted with realization, as her voice reached his ear, the way she addressed him was disturbing to say the least. Already getting used to their relaxed interactions, the Inquisitor would not allow her to do such things, not when they were alone at least. "Don't talk like that, it's not like I'm your ruler or something." He dismissed her formality with a kind smile.

"You are the Inquisitor and I am the Inquisition's spymaster. I have to address you properly… My lord."

She was clearly teasing him.

"You did it again! Do I have to use my position to make you stop?" He joined the playful display.

"I'm sorry, I find formalities rather hard to ignore." The bard apologized, releasing some chuckles in the meantime.

Trevelyan believed in her, many years playing the Game surely made her an expert in such topics.

A few moments passed before she radically changed her behavior, eyebrows furrowed. It startled him a bit. "You left me behind!" The nightingale pushed him away, but before he could defend himself, she changed one more time. "How are you?" She inquired worryingly while taking a step behind and giving him a full body scan, searching for any sort of wounds.

Now that was the perfect time for that comforting kiss and hug. She resisted at first, but it would not be long until Leliana melted into his arms with the tenderness of the moment.

"Everything is fine." The young man whispered

Beneath the layers of his armor and hers, he was able to feel her body relax even further. The stiffness of her initial embrace long gone.

Then, like a Déjà vu, the spymaster pushed him away, this time followed by a rather strong slap to his right shoulder. "Don't do that again."

John winced. The slap was a heavy one, but definitely not enough to cause that reaction and the sharp redhead easily noticed it.

She quickly started removing the armor around the affected area, deft fingers unclasping and unknotting everything on her way.

Even with all her skill, it still took her a good minute to finish. Not that he minded it though, the warrior was quite happy in observing her with a warm and silly grin.

He was so entertained that he did not even attempt to hold his vambrace when she loosened it. The heavy metallic piece went straight to the ground.

A loud thud echoed through the whole room and undoubtedly a good part of the fortress.

His eyes went from the piece of armor to hers, as he sported an embarrassed smile.

The former lay sister merely sighed and was about to resume her inspection when a husky voice shouted from bellow. "Oh, c'mon guys, I was just kidding. No need to do those kind of things now. Above us. Again."

"Your inconvenience knows no bound, Varric. Leave them be." The apostate chastised him.

"Now you're talking, if I recall correctly you got quite scared when those intense noises started back at the inn, speaking something about enemies above us." Blackwall came to the dwarf's aid, no doubt embarrassing the mage.

Tethras laughed animatedly. "That was priceless!"

John and Leliana chuckled, but remained silent, hoping that it would just drive them away. It would not be long until the trio's sounds disappeared.

"So, since you're halfway through my armor, do you want to find a bed or something?" He suggested, repeatedly raising his eyebrows.

Her laughter filled the chamber. "Beds are so trivial, we don't need them."

That retort surely surprised him. It was only a joke after all. "Woah, point taken."

A final clack and his torso was now bare, revealing the source of his pain. "It is just a bruise." The Orlesian explained, after a couple of touches. "Nothing critical, but it will be sore for a few days."

"Alright doc, I'll keep that in mind." Trevelyan said while testing his arm, there was some discomfort, but it would not affect his fighting style, nor his training. "Now that my appointment is over, can we eat something? I am famished. We can return to the trivial beds topic later."

She poked his wound. "Ouch!"

"Put some clothes first, I won't have you parading around without a shirt." The bard ordered, before walking away, and as the obedient fellow he was, the warrior remained behind, searching for something to dress while mumbling more than a few words about the Iron Bull not wearing tops.

* * *

The Western Approach is a desert. Deserts are hot, but hot would not suffice for the mighty Lord Chancer du Lion. Moreover, John's next training place was supposed to be somewhere unbelievably hot. Therefore, his lovely trainer chose the cave under the keep. Nevertheless, the temperature there was not good enough. So he also asked Solas to fill the place with fire spells.

Hot is not even close, the young man was wondering how he would taste like when fully cooked.

His reflection was cut short when a single drop of blood hit his marked hand. His blood. He was currently seated on a rock, resting from the recent spar with Chancer. The blood undoubtedly courtesy of that.

The trainer was immediately ahead, his body hovering him like a statue. The Inquisitor looked up, his eyes going straight to the cut on the Orlesian's bottom lip.

Trevelyan smiled, even though he lost the fight, a rather one sided one actually, he was still able to land a stunning uppercut to his adversary, and for him, he had just won the day.

"Rest is over, get up." The Champion spoke, already adopting his familiar fighting stance. "And remember, when you are not able to dodge, use your body! Either to parry or to absorb the impact, it is both your most powerful sword and shield."

The Free Marcher nodded and started to get up when a strong gust of wind entered the cave, making them shield their eyes. A thunderous roar followed it and they instantly knew the root of both.

The duo rushed outside just in time to see the massive dragon fly away. The flapping of her wings almost creating a sandstorm.

They looked at each other worryingly before darting toward the fortress's entrance.

While circling the keep, the Inquisitor's eyes went to the battlements, where guards ran in every direction. It was surely a mess, but he still found solace in not spotting any columns of smoke, nor collapsed structures.

That prospect would change in the instant that they arrived at the front of the castle. The creature did not attacked it, no. She was smart enough. She aimed for the unprotected camp outside. It was not nearly as big as the one outside Caer Bronach, nevertheless, it was still packed with merchants and their tents and more importantly, their livestock.

The shepherds were running around, trying to gather the remaining animals that scattered during the chaos. Many Inquisition's soldiers helped, either by tending to the wounded or by putting out the lingering fires.

Amidst the crowd, John saw Knight-Captain Rylen passing some orders to a few scouts and went straight to him. Chancer following soon afterwards.

"Status report Captain." The Inquisitor requested, making the man turn to face him.

Rylen seemed shocked at first, possibly due to Trevelyan's battered form, but soon duty spoke higher. "We've been attacked, Inquisitor, a High Dragon, of all things! No casualties so far, but our cattle suffered a severe blow. We are currently attempting to fix this bloody pandemonium. "

John looked around. "We will need to do something about the dragon. She knows where to find food now." His words earning a concerned nod from the commander of Griffon Wing Keep. "Carry on, Rylen, I will seek Professor Frederic, he may know how to find the beast."

Then, he headed to the keep, making one last request to his trainer. "Chancer, can you please gather my companions? Tell them to meet me at the armory."

"Of course." The Orlesian said, leaving to find them.

* * *

"Baiting a dragon. On purpose. Right. Should have stayed home today." Varric complained when John placed the final dragon lure in the location marked by Professor Frederic.

They then rushed towards their hiding place, behind a partially collapsed pillar with clear sight of the lures. He and the dwarf were alone, Blackwall and Solas hid somewhere across the field while Leliana, on her insistence, was perched atop a large portico slightly to his left, the perfect position to provide some covering fire.

It was the best possible setting to kill a dragon, if such place truly exists. Wide enough but with several spots to take cover during the fight, in the form of ancient buildings and decaying structures. It was between two ranges of mountains, with a cliff at its end, a perfect slaughterhouse.

It was no coincidence, John handpicked that location and during two days, he explored every single grain of sand, memorizing the whole terrain and everything that could either help them or kill them, trying also to elaborate a plan, although he doubted that it would be of any major help.

If he learned one thing during his previous encounter with a flying lizard, it was that plans usually fail when the first scorching breath is released, leaving almost everything to improvisation. The secret is to keep a calm composure and trust your companions, but there was a new factor in the rather simple equation, one that could throw everything to chaos: A redhead.

The Inquisitor looked to where she was, finding that her eyes were already on him, she nodded and readied her bow, turning her gaze to the clear midday sky.

He sighed, before doing the same, no signs of trouble, for now. Deep inside, he was glad for that. No dragon means no danger to her. If she remained safely stationed at the keep, everything would be different, but the redhead did not hear any of his suggestions, she followed him everywhere now, undoubtedly learning her lesson. There was no way she would allow him to leave her behind again.

Trevelyan knew she was strong, but it was still hard. _'I'll have to cope with it.' _He thought, unsheathing Verdict when a flying figure started to emerge on the horizon, growing larger by the second.

The surfacer drew Bianca and pumped the first bolt into its chamber, he showed hints of fear on his face, but John knew that whatever foe they faced, Tethras would not falter to protect his back.

They exchanged some comical winces and returned their focus to the incoming creature.

"Get ready!" The young warrior shouted and for a while, there was silence. That is until the flapping of her wings started to create a disturbing sound, getting louder and louder until they stopped completely.

The dragon's landing shook the ground violently, making some of the ruins collapse around them. She was much bigger than the Norther Hunter he killed at Crestwood. Colored rusty red with spots of fluorescent green on her underside.

She roared when reaching the lures, it was close to the unbearable to their ears. They were so close that John could hear her strong and steady breath, he could see the muscles of her legs rippling beneath the thick leather due to the smallest of movements, her teeth crunching at each other every time she closed her mouth and the eyes, bright yellow orbs that could kill with just a glance. It was both fascinating and unnerving.

Frederic was right, the Abyssal High Dragon was beautiful. The Free Marcher had to confess that after hearing from Ironbull what the Qunari thought about dragons, he kind of started to share those feelings of admiration, to see them as the embodiment of raw power, a force of nature.

However, she was a threat to the Inquisition, a wild and untamed beast. As much as he would like to leave her be, there was no choice for him, he needed to end that creature.

The Herald took a long and deep breath, before vaulting over his cover and rushing towards her, being careful enough to take shelter on her blind spot. An explosive bolt flew to his left, Varric's, it targeted the dragon's leg and was no surprise to him that it found its mark. She screeched, and limped a few yards away, an angry cry followed as her eyes sought the source of the attack. The hit barely wounded her, but it clearly sufficed to piss her off.

A mere diversion, now John was upon her, he spun to gain some momentum and delivered a strong slash to the creature's belly. One painful growl and she stepped aside, trying to make some distance from whatever attacked her, still unable to locate her aggressor. Another explosive bolt directly at her head, this one coming from where the Nightingale was, and the lizard was left briefly staggered, lowering her head and shaking it, trying to regain some of her senses.

Bad move, Blackwall charged towards it, clad in heavy armor and holding a large shield, he used it to bash the dragon's jaw violently and added a strong trust of his blade to her cheek. However, the leather is thicker at the head. It did not pierced it. Still, they were overwhelming the dragon, it needed to be a quick fight, they were doomed otherwise.

The warriors regrouped in front of her, and sharing an understanding glance, rushed to another attack, but by then they had lost the element of surprise, the dragon swiped her right arm at them, forcing both to role underneath it to escape from the blow. It hit a nearby pillar, reducing it to gravel. She was strong.

They had not recovered yet by the time she swiped her other arm towards them, fortunately, one elven apostate was nearby, a wall of ice was conjured, halting the motion and making the beast lose a bit of her footing, a volley of arrows and bolts followed, it was an opening they couldn't waste. She groaned when she finally lost her balance to the incoming projectiles, falling with an earthquake and exposing one of her parts that was more vulnerable, the neck.

John ran as fast as he could, his eyes fixed at the prize. _'I will finish this now!"_

He readied his sword and was ready to deliver the killing blow when the dragon reacted. It was all too abrupt. She swiped her tail under the Inquisitor, making him land on his back at a rock, the air escaping from his lungs. Now he was a sitting duck, he simply watched when her tail rose and descended towards him.

He closed his eyes, already feeling the numbing pain that was on the verge of arriving, but it never did. The acute sound of shattering metal signaled the interruption of the attack. He opened a single eyelid, enough to see Blackwall standing proudly in front of him, his left arm raised high and attached to it, what remained of his shield. Once again, the creature reacted quicker, fully recovered from the initial beating. She used her hand to toss an unprepared grey warden and was going to use it to smash John, but he was also fast, he picked his blade and held it firmly in front of him.

Her palm was pierced by it. He felt the sword cutting through skin and muscle and veins, going between the metacarpals of her hand, spreading them to make way, the hilt of the sword vibrating in a sickening fashion while the blade scratched bone, making him greet his teeth. When the tip emerged on the other side, the dragon released the loudest roar that he ever heard.

It was his turn to make some distance. With a quick yank, the warrior removed the bloodied blade and retreated a little, taking large intakes of air. The warden appeared beside him, seemly unscathed by his previous trip to the floor.

"This one is a fighter." He spoke, in the meantime, both of them watched the beast regain her footing and lurk around them.

"She knows we are here to kill her." Trevelyan retorted, slowly waving his sword in front of him, crimson droplets running down from it and smearing his hand. He kept his eyes fixed on the dragon's, noticing her eyes on the blade, the fury building up inside at the sight of her own blood. He wanted her to see it, to realize how vulnerable she actually was, to know that he could end her. Perhaps John should not have done that. A fireball closed the gap between them quickly and what scared him was not the wideness of the attack, but the blinding velocity that she created it.

The air around him started getting hotter, heating his armor and signaling that he should move. "Nothing more fair than trying to kill us first." The words left his mouth hastily while both jumped out of its path, on pure instinct.

An explosion issued, the sand turned into glass and dust covered a good chunk of the field. They lost track of her, but were still capable of feeling the trembling ground whenever she moved.

Then, the tremors ceased and John's eyes widened with realization, he had to act fast. Mustering all his strength, he pushed Blackwall and jumped on the other direction, just as the beast landed exactly where they were a few seconds ago.

"Clever." Solas acknowledged, suddenly besides him, and held out his staff, making the dust settle and revealing the dragon preparing for another pounce.

The mage threw an ice spell towards her, accompanied by a few attacks from the hidden rogues, but it did not suffice to halt her. She jumped and the apostate immediately grabbed the Inquisitor's arm. He was not able to actually understand what happened, the only thing he knew was that they blurred ahead some distance, avoiding being crushed. It was what really mattered after all.

One more spell from the mage and a big block of ice encased her right arm, hindering her attacks. The older warrior, out of the previous attack's reach, saw the opportunity to deliver more blows to the other members and John soon joined the assault. They would make her stop moving completely, an easy prey.

During some time, it seemed that the battle was over. The creature's limbs bleeding profusely and her body covered by arrows and chunks of ice. Her screams were not as loud and her power not as stunning.

However, they were also reaching their limit, safe Leliana. She kept firing incessantly.

The creature must have also noticed that, the blows getting weaker. What really hurt her at that moment was the explosive arrows to her head, coming from a higher place.

Her killing glance finally found the source of her pain, and out of nowhere, a surge of life filled the dragon, she flapped her wounded wings with unbelievable tenacity, sending all nearby assailants crashing through the building's debris, John included, and then a fireball went into Varric's direction.

The young man was relieved to see his friend escaping the blast, and the rest of his companions trying to get up at the same time he recovered. However, what he saw next was worse than a knife to the heart.

The dragon heading towards the Nightingale.

"Shit!" He clamored, immediately putting two fingers to his mouth, releasing a familiar whistle before rushing behind her. Obstacles filled the beast's path, slowing her down, but she was still faster than he was.

The warrior was not delusional, he was well aware of that, but help was on its way

The muffled sound of horseshoes on sand brought a smile to his face. He did not even need to stop running to mount Rohan. When he felt his horse besides him, Trevelyan turned for a mere second, extending his arm and hugging his old friend's chest. With the speed and a lot of skill, he was atop him.

"Okay boy, show me the meaning of the word quickness!" John spoke to his ear, and Rohan darted ahead, avoiding all the collapsing structures and hurdling their bodies over the many jumps.

Shortly, they were almost catching up to the dragon, but she was already dangerously close to Leliana.

The Inquisitor felt afraid, afraid that anything bad happened to her, and a giant flying lizard is a bad thing. However, when he was close enough to see her face, she showed a calmness that he could not help but envy.

That gave him the will to overtake the creature, just as a tail-sweep was about to hit the portico where the spymaster was.

It was all beautifully timed, she ran towards the structure's far end, further from the dragon, and jumped, in the same instant that John passed bellow, dodging boulders and the creature itself. The bard landed safely behind him, hugging his waist for support. He did it.

Moreover, there was still time for her to speak sarcastically. "Took you long enough." Making him roll his eyes due to her antics.

Well, they were not completely out of harm's way, at least not yet. A simple look behind was enough to make him fully aware of that.

The creature was still pursuing them, this turn more vigorously, undoubtedly frustrated with her earlier failure.

What was even worse, distracted by the sole purpose of rescuing his lover, he did not even noticed where Rohan was going afterwards. Now they found themselves trapped in a straight line, surrounded by a range of mountains to their right and a series of closely spaced pillars to his left, too close to pass between at their current speed. That is without mentioning the furious lizard getting closer.

In smaller distances, there was no doubt that a horse was able to outrun a dragon, more so if obstacles filled the route, but in a long and clear path, the stallion would eventually tire himself and they would end up as food. Therefore, whatever he needed to do to avoid that, he needed to do it quickly. Although John promptly realized that thinking was something rather hard to do with a massive creature breathing at the nape of your neck.

His mind went blank as her putrid breath filled his lungs, nearly making him throw up, Rohan's pace faltering with the ground shaking beneath him, the large intake of air that preceded a bite making him lean towards her mouth.

The Free Marcher barely noticed Leliana's hands leaving his waist and picking her bow, her body shifting instantly to a proper shooting position. It took a whistling arrow and an anguished howl to bring him back to reality.

She hit the dragon's mouth, buying them some precious time. "That was my last arrow. You better have a plan now." The bard warned, her eyes coldly fixed at their enemy.

John clenched his jaw, the lack of any ideas both angering and despairing him. Until his gaze fell upon an interesting situation dead ahead.

The mountainside was heavily eroded there, some old trunks barely preventing everything to go down. He spared another glance behind, spotting the high dragon nearing them once again, and made his decision. In normal conditions, he would explain the whole idea to his lover, but there was no time for that now.

"Leliana." He said firmly. "I need you to grab the dagger at my waist."

John immediately felt his dirk leaving its sheath and the silence that issued signaled that she was awaiting further instructions. "When I count to three… I want you to throw it with all your strength at our friend's eye."

"What? Do you want this situation to get wors-." Her retort interrupted when he turned her head so their faces were almost touching. "You must trust me, okay?"

His tone was so kind and assuring that the master of secrets soon nodded. "I trust you."

"When I count to three." One of his hands reached for the hilt of his greatsword when nearing 100 yards from the new target, the other one kept guiding his horse.

"One." A roar accompanied his counting and he felt the spymaster's grip on his waist tightening with anxiety, Rohan reducing his rhythm, displaying some exhaustion. The beast was so close that her shadow covered them.

"Two." And John unsheathed Verdict, its sharp blade reflecting the sunlight, as the redhead spun on the saddle, now facing their enemy. 30 yards.

For a short while time stood still, just before reaching the main support, the one that apparently held everything. He swung his sword with the vigor he knew very well, not splitting, but crushing the trunk and a few more, splinters flying far and wide followed by successive sounds of cracking wood. "Three!"

From that moment onwards, he kept looking over his shoulder, waiting intently his plan to unfold.

It goes without saying that the bard did as he instructed. The exact moment the word left his mouth, the dagger left her hand, travelling with speed and certainty, spinning over and over again until it met the dragon's right eye.

She cried out in pain, her arms uselessly trying to reach the dirk lodged on her skull, but more importantly, she stopped, precisely where the warrior wanted, while they kept rushing ahead, so scape what was about to come.

A loud noise and the mountainside started to collapse, large stones falling down. They watched them bury the lizard as she performed some futile attempts to cling to survival. However, in the end, it was to no avail. Countless more rocks kept covering her, until a hill was born, creating a huge cloud of suspended sand

The success allowed him to breathe properly for the first time since the fight started, so it all ended with a tired sigh and eyes shut.

At least that was what he was hoping for, the loud noises did not stop. The rockslide kept going, now chasing them.

The situation did not improve at all. They were still trapped on a straight line, still fleeing from something that could kill them. Which one was more dangerous, he was not sure.

"Only one way." Trevelyan concluded, fingering the reins and using it to whip Rohan, encouraging him to pick up speed, Maker knew they would need it.

By the time they started the final rush, Leliana was already on her previous position, hugging his waist and focusing on the path ahead, the way she held him reminding of a child both thrilled and nervous with a bumpy ride.

The stallion neighed, the crushing sounds increasing tenfold by the second, the dust caught up to them, blocking their view, safe from some weak rays of sunshine. "C'mon buddy!"

The pillars would end soon, just a few more yards and they could escape to their left.

"We are not going to make it!" Her shout almost entirely muffled by the thunderous noises around them, small gravels hitting his whole body. The ground shook so much that the sand dunes appeared to be a rough sea. He did not know how Rohan was still running, but he was and it was what truly mattered.

Utter Darkness. Noises, noises all over. Then, a strong gust of air and blinding clarity, they escaped.

The once blinding velocity turned to a cadenced trot when finally reaching safety, until it halted completely.

They kept still for a couple of moments, until John plunged to the sand bellow. His body fully spread on the floor, belly up, relaxing at last. "We made it." He mumbled.

Afterwards, it was the bard's turn to lay besides him. "Yes we did." Then, she laughed.

At first, it took him aback, but her laughter was so heartfelt and ecstatic that he was not able to resist joining in.

He chuckled, and the chuckles escalated to full-out laughter, albeit he could not maintain them for long, his whole body was aching and to top it off, Rohan approached his defenseless laid form and started licking his face, soaking it with drool, to his great dismay.

Summoning what little remained of his strength, he tried to push him away but it barely had any effect on the much larger animal. He gave up, contenting himself in delivering kind taps to his friend's muzzle. "There, there, you did great boy."

"We would never make it without you, buddy." Leliana added, joining with the caresses.

John allowed his head to tumble sideways, giving him full view of the gorgeous woman next to him. "You did great as well… Thank you."

"We make a very good team, hum?" She replied, flashing a genuine smile, one that made all his pain disappear.

He snorted, saying. "A HECK of a good team." While giving her hand a tender squeeze.

"Glad it's all over." An outside voice drew their attention. Varric waved a friendly hand to them, before sitting on a rock nearby, his cheeks scorched by the fight. "Remind me to never go dragon hunting with you again."

Blackwall appeared next, clad on his heavily dented armor and supporting a wounded Solas. "Everyone's in one piece, good."

A comfortable stillness established, until the Orlesian bard ended it by abruptly standing up while extending a hand to him. "Let's go back."

Trevelyan eyed it for a moment, before taking it. A strong yank followed and he was up, clearly bewildered. They all chuckled and turned towards where their horses were. However, he would no mount Rohan again that day. He surely deserved a rest.

* * *

**A/N: **I forgot how to write small chapters... But you guys deserve a lot of compensation for the long waiting time for my few last chapters. Sorry for it. My university life is fucked up, I'm struggling a lot in this final part of it. Anyway, it is over for now, I'm on vacation since December 17th and I finally had the proper time to compile all my previous drafts. And I think I have some good news. Since now I have no classes for at least two months, the company I work at decided to sent me for business to another state. I'll be alone there, and aside from my regular working hours, I'll have plenty of time to write, I think. Honestly, I'm looking foward to it, I guess it means I'll finally be able to fully commit to this story again you know, without distractions, especially Fallout 4 (I had to hid my console to prevent me from playing it forever, what a great game and I barely have 8 hours of gameplay). Overall, things are looking good. So, hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know if the action was good, but it surely got me quite busy. I'll take this chance to thank everyone for the support and kind reviews, and to apologize. Also, happy new year and lets hope that 2016 will bring me the strength to finish this fic and my other one too!


End file.
